


Resurge

by Viktuurio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Badass Viktor, Badass Yuuri, Breeding, Demon AU, Demon Powers, Demons, Dirty Talk, Future Child Yuri, Future Child Yurio, Future Mpreg, Future Victuuri Parents Over Yuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Powerful Viktor, Protective Victor, Reincarnation, Romance, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Some Alpha/Beta/Omega elements, Some underage depending on your country laws, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, no one under 16 is having sex in this, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktuurio/pseuds/Viktuurio
Summary: Viktor lost his mate once, but depending on their death not all demons stay gone forever. His is finally back and this time he won't let anything happen to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Yuuri were mated in the 1900s and reunites now in the 2000s.

He felt it when it happened. It was hard to explain, as most of it was purely instinctual, but if he had to describe it, it felt as if his heart was warming him up from the inside. It was as if a furnace went off from within his body, the pleasant warmth spreading from his chest to his fingertips, to his toes, his lips. It tingled jovially, reminding him of everything good he’d ever felt. Most of which was related to the person responsible for its origins in the first place.

Strong arms lifted himself up from the pool of water, droplets sliding down his toned body. The excitement in him was so overwhelming he had to stand for a second and just breathe. He realized he got a few odd looks from the people around; clearly they were wondering if he had trouble breathing due to just coming out of the water.

Viktor had to break a small smirk at that. He had been swimming years before any of the humans in here were even born, including that crippling old lady he, with his oversensitive hearing, knew just slipped into the water from the shallow part at the opposite end.

It was the excitement that bubbled in him that made it hard to breathe.

Because yes demons did breathe, they had hearts, but everything inside of Viktor was ten times stronger than all of the people in here combined, it wouldn’t crumble with age. Unless tampered with he would continue living, but demons could die, they could be exterminated depending on said death, but sometimes they came _back_.

-

-

He remembered the rage. Depending on the species of demon, that could be a regular, familiar thing, but for Viktor it was new, and only related to one person. See, because all demons were selfish. It was from them the word even originated; their agenda laid with themselves and whoever they considered part of their inner circle, their pack, but not all demons were blood thirsty or hungry for any destruction of humanity.

But that time, Viktor had felt it. The bloodlust, the urge to kill and slaughter and succumb to pure and utter rage.

And he _had_ succumbed to it. He had tore every single slayer to pieces, ripped them open, watched their blood soak the floor underneath him while panting, eyes now red, replacing the usual icy blue he wore with pride. Until he saw him, laying there, eyes wide open in fear and sadness. He had seen the last source of light slip from those chocolate brown, big eyes he loved beyond comprehension.

The rage, the sorrow – it had filled him to the brim.

And then he’d screamed.

-

-

He was a beautiful baby, but Viktor wouldn’t have expected anything else. He had watched from the windowsill, sitting there floating whilst using his powers to make sure to stay invisible for human eyes, observing his wailing cries, the excitement still bubbling in him because of how _alive_ he was.

His new parents seemed to be good people, but he doubted they could fill the place of the warm, loving, amazing Katsuki’s. He would remember them. Viktor didn’t know _when_ because he had never observed a demon reincarnation first hand, but he’d heard – _read_ , well, what he could find. It wasn’t easy to locate literature regarding his own ancestry and species anymore, but he’d found some and he would continue to look.

He did know that he would remember everything slowly but surely. He’d never feel like he fit in, just like he hadn’t the first time he was born, and he’d remember _him_. Remember everything they had, with time. So Viktor was very much aware he had to be patient, had to wait and simply observe from afar, like a guardian angel (how ironic) while he grew up enough to realize, to _sense him_.

That was another thing Viktor had read. He’d be like a human first, no powers, no inhuman senses, vulnerable; all the more reason for Viktor to stick around. He knew he was also observing for his own selfish reasons, as a demon that was simply his nature, but he wasn’t about to lose his precious beloved a second time.

He would make sure of it.

-

-

And so he watched as the baby boy was taken from the Tokyo hospital, and put in a crib at an apartment on the fourth floor. It was strange to see him in that environment, because even if Viktor had never seen him as an infant, what felt even stranger were his surroundings. His love had grown up in a hot spring in the lifetime they met, in Hasetsu. His future life would be so different until he could remember, Viktor could tell.

His parents, although kind, were also fairly busy. His mother was trying to balance a career from home in her office whilst also taking care of the boy. At least he seemed peaceful.

Viktor watched every day, only leaving to eat and attend to his own ‘human’ life when he had to.

He watched him stand up for the first time, watched the chubby arms pull at the table in their living room, and the giggle from the baby’s lips that followed. He watched him take his first steps, wobbly legs adorned by adorable baby fat making their way from the couch to the very table he’d hoisted himself up on for the first time.

His mother was there for it all, his father was not.

For each year Viktor realized his patience was failing him. Many times, the demon instincts had told him to simply take the child. He didn't belong with anyone but him anyway. He was _Viktor’s_ and he would always be Viktor’s. Had been from the moment they mated, one hundred years ago. He had lost him, yes, but that didn’t make him any less _his_.

Many times he’d been close, his feet ready to push his own body from the windowsill and into the room, folding his arms around his precious light and leave, but he always stopped himself. It wasn’t natural to grow up with your mate like that. What Viktor was doing now was fairly common. Whenever the case was that a mated demon died for so to be reincarnated, their other half would sense them and watch over them until they were fully recovered. However, there was a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

When one had lost ones soul mate, watching over them until they, themselves, remembered was a must. Revealing oneself before time could have consequences and Viktor was not about to mess up the sole reason he had for staying alive. The only reason he had lived without him for fifty long years was because he knew he would come back, had felt it in his core that he wouldn’t go to hell. He would resurface and so Viktor had stayed put.

Sometimes he wondered if it had been simpler if the soul of his beloved had been lost. Then perhaps he could’ve ended his own life and they’d find each other again, but their lives down there wouldn’t be nearly as pleasant as up here. They’d be together, but trapped in a heated world of darkness, which would be acceptable when they’d felt they’d seen what needed to be seen or experienced on Earth, but for now, their demon souls were still young and Viktor wanted to spend as much time as he felt they wanted in the human realm.

His eyes were directed to the baby boy again, who was playing with a poodle plush toy, now four years old, eyes directed at the screen. At ice skating, to be precise. Viktor’s lips quirked up to an excited grin. “You really _are_ my Yuuri,” he whispered softly.

_We’ll be together again soon._

-

-

Nine-year-old Yuuri didn’t have any friends at school. Viktor watched, heart tight in his chest with concern and anger directed at the humans surrounding his beloved. They couldn’t see how special he was, how wonderful and amazing, and _kind_ – so very kind – his Yuuri was to everyone around him. It was almost torment to keep waiting, _watching_. Especially to see his little pork cutlet bowl reduced to shallow opinions regarding his chubby body.

His anger was hard to control at these times when he observed Yuuri at school. His mate had struggled with self-confidence for a long time before they’d met and Viktor had pulled out the happy, quirky, confident, hell, _sexy_ side of his Yuuri that had been suppressed due to solitude and bullying over the years.

Since Yuuri had been a demon born of human parents – not strictly a rarity, but also not common – he hadn’t been aware of his own capabilities before Viktor had sensed him and revealed everything the young demon hadn’t known he was a part of. Yuuri had been thirteen years old and Viktor had been sixteen; and he still remembered it all vividly. The amazement in Yuuri’s big eyes when Viktor had made an ice sculpture in front of him out of thin hair, with just a flick of his wrists had been one of his favourites.

It was probably due to his pride, but he had always wanted to impress Yuuri after that, wanted to be one he could look to for guidance. And every hour they’d spent together, exploring powers and abilities, had caused their connection to grow. Viktor had of course suspected their souls were attached after the first time speaking to Yuuri, because there had to be a reason he had found him and felt connected to him in the first place, but Yuuri still being a thirteen year old child and Viktor being a teenager prevented him from bringing up the subject before two years together had passed.

Fifteen-year-old Yuuri had quivered as he held onto Viktor’s sweater, looking up at him as he whispered he thought he had a crush on him, tried to explain to Viktor the way his soul and body was responding to him. The then eighteen-year-old had smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and bringing him close as he whispered: “All that you feel, I feel too.”

It was their first kiss.

-

-

Yuuri was lonely due to his problems at school and although Viktor knew he still couldn’t meddle, he may have been the reason why a poodle pup was found by the dark haired boy on his way home from his skating lesson. It truly seemed things went a bit better for Yuuri after that with a cuddly friend he could talk and play with, but merely two years later, at age eleven, Viktor could tell something was happening.

The boy would frown more often as if he was feeling something he couldn’t explain. He felt more alienated than usual at school, falling into an even heavier solitude, which was ironic seeing as now that the baby fat had been reduced and Yuuri spent most of his time skating, his weight had dropped, making him more “acceptable” to his peers.

Viktor was almost glad Yuuri still kept himself secluded. He didn’t need shallow friendships and besides, all the humans surrounding him would die while he lived on with Viktor.

Rather, it was the fact that Viktor still had to keep his own distance that frustrated him. Oh how he itched to talk to Yuuri, tell him that he’d watched over him since he knew he’d come back, have him say his name because he _remembered_. Remembered that they were mates, remembered that they’d been torn apart by human demon slayers before they could properly settle or have an official “human marriage.” That Yuuri had been taken away from him before they could have their first child, their own family.

Anger bubbled up again like a can of boiling water. He sneered, fingers tightening at the rail of the ice rink that Yuuri was circling in. He was getting so good, and Viktor was so _proud_ , but it still didn’t make up for all he’d lost, all that had been taken from him, from _Yuuri_ who had to re-live a life he hadn’t asked for.

It didn’t matter that he got angry, however. He’d killed every last one of them, hunted down the man who’d given the order to go for Yuuri and himself, and all people related to him. He’d gotten rid of anyone who had anything to do with his mate’s death, brutally and slow because Viktor had time, oh he had _time_ to execute torturous murder for the people who had taken away his sunshine. He didn’t have a single regretful thought in his body.

Except perhaps he’d killed them _all_ so fast. He should’ve saved some, because after a year they were gone and he had many more years alone with no agenda.

Except preparing for the day Yuuri would return to him.

Said boy suddenly stopped. The eleven year old was the only one in the rink since his class and teacher had left an hour ago. Viktor heard the skates scraping as Yuuri slowed down, and then looked up.

Their eyes met. For the first time since he lost him Viktor directly looked into those eyes and felt them staring back. They were curious and even if it may be early there was a flicker of… recognition. It filled Viktor with a spark he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Hope, happiness, thrill – all in one.

He hadn’t turned himself visible for the human eye.

Which meant…

“Who… are you…?” Yuuri seemed to be struggling, but one word escaped afterwards that made all lingering anger in Viktor evaporate in an instant; it was replaced with pure and utter joy.

“V… Viktor?”


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t help it. The moment Yuuri uttered his name, confirming the recognition he swore he saw in his eyes, Viktor leapt forward. Skates appeared on his feet from his powers and so he was sliding over the ice as he enveloped Yuuri against his chest. In the back of his head, he minded his own strength, considering Yuuri’s new body wasn’t fully developed into its demon self just yet and couldn’t take the muscle power Viktor truly possessed.

The younger demon was stiff in his hold for a second, but then Viktor felt arms curl to grasp the back of his jacket; Yuuri was shaking. Viktor pulled back enough to look him in the eyes and what he saw made him heart soar. “Yuuri… you remember. I can see it. You remember me.”

“B-bits and pieces,” the young boy managed, eyes teary. His lower lip was quivering as he croaked out. “I… c-can’t… a lot is… v-ery blurry, but I… I…” The black haired demon burst out crying. “I missed you!”

“Oh Yuuri… Yuuri.” Viktor cupped his mate’s cheeks lovingly, thumbs moving over the red skin to dry the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. “I missed you so much. Oh so much… but your body is still very young. You have to give it more time to remember, it won’t be blurry if you just give it time.”

Yuuri was nodding to his words, sniffling, shaking. Deciding that his omega demon would wobble and fall if he didn’t get him off the ice, Viktor lifted him into his arms and held him close, moving over to get off the boy’s skates. He slid them from Yuuri’s feet gently. The other demon’s nose was dripping as he continued to sniffle and Viktor fished up a napkin from his coat, handing it to him.

“Yuuri…I know this is overwhelming, so many memories coming to you at once. Does your head hurt?” Viktor said softly.

Yuuri shook his head, frowning. “No… no, it’s okay. I just… c-can’t… fo-focus, so much in my head.”

Viktor knew it had to be true considering how he was struggling with forming sentences. His eyebrows furrowed together with slight concern and he stroked his hand over the demon’s forehead, reacting instantly to the heat. “You have a fever. Have you been pushing yourself on the ice, love? Your body is still developing away from being human. You need to be careful,” he whispered softly.

“I’m sorry… Viktor I… we… why am I so small?” Yuuri looked confused for a second, memories probably blurring together even further at this point, confusing the two separate lifetimes that were about to merge into one.

“Shh, you… were taken from me, Yuuri. Remember, lyubov moya? That night… You’re getting your past back slowly. But your body is eleven, it’s young and it can’t comprehend it all. You need to rest.” Viktor wasn’t sure if his words registered because while Yuuri was looking up at him his eyelids kept dropping tiredly, and he didn’t respond.

Viktor sighed and kissed the boy’s forehead just as the eyes closed completely. Yuuri was losing consciousness. Smiling softly, the bigger demon lifted him up in his arms. He’d take him home and let him rest. In the meantime, while Yuuri slept off his mild fever, Viktor intended to do more research. He wanted to be more prepared of what was coming next. Clearly, the overwhelming feeling of the memories returning to him had Yuuri feeling confused, things mingling together. Viktor knew it would settle with some time, but he still felt bad for his beautiful mate.

He put Yuuri to bed, having moved him home fast, using his powers to shield them from human eyes. It had to work on Yuuri too, despite his body being more human than demon at this point, considering no one reacted to a floating eleven-year-old being moved along in mid-air. Viktor snuck through the window to the raven-haired boy’s room where he’d spent countless hours just making sure he was safe and sound.

He tucked him into bed, wrapped his comforter tightly around him, before sitting down next to him for a bit. Concentrating slightly, Viktor’s hands began to cool. Ice being his main element, Viktor hardly had to use any effort to keep it that way as he placed it atop of his mate’s forehead. He bit his lip; he had work to do, but he would stay like this for… well, just a little while.

Yuuri deserved not to feel like he was burning up.

And Viktor had to admit he couldn’t feel happier about him remembering him, about getting all of their memories together back again. It wouldn’t be too long before he could take Yuuri away from all this and back where he belonged. He just had to keep remembering...

-

-

Yuuri’s eyes were wide, relieved and happy when he saw him standing by the school gates. He felt bad for not having showed up to this morning, but after fishing up some more information that he needed to make sure his reincarnated mate would make a full recovery, he had to get to a business meeting, not for an actual job. He had quit his job when Yuuri had been reborn so he could protect and watch over him, but demons, although mostly independent from any society, still had a community one had to report to now and then.

Viktor crouched down and accepted the hug from the eleven-year-old who came running. As soon as they connected Viktor made sure they’d both stay invisible once more. Viktor hugged him tight, feeling Yuuri clutch at him like a lifeline. “Viktor…”

“Hey, my little Katsudon,” Viktor grinned as he pulled away, smiling at the wide eyes of his beloved. Although it was going to be hard waiting for Yuuri to be back to how he was when he lost him, he was truly adorable. Absolutely adorable, and Viktor, knowing how vulnerable he was, still more human in form than demon, felt intensely protective. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too…”

“Does your head still hurt?” Viktor stroked his forehead again with a soft smile, glad to feel that the fever had disappeared.

“No… but my memory keeps jumping…” Yuuri frowned in concentration. “But no matter what… I remember you. I remember that I…” Yuuri’s face was beet red as he dared to meet Viktor’s eyes. “… love you.”

Viktor laughed happily, hugging the young demon close once more. “And I love you. I’ll be here until you’re ready. You still have to grow up properly and need to get all your memories back.” He sent the small boy a grin.

Yuuri groaned. “I don’t feel… feel eleven anymore.”

“That’s to be expected. The more you start to remember, the less you’ll feel like the age of what your body is.” Viktor hummed and stroked his cheek. “I suspect that by the time you’re thirteen you’ll have all your memories back… it’s… almost ironic. When I met you the first time, you were thirteen. Do you remember?”

Yuuri frowned at first, then looked upset, clearly not remembering that at all. Sensing his mate’s distress, Viktor quickly cupped his cheeks to make him look at him. “Hey, now. That’s okay! You will remember, Yuuri. Don't worry about that. How about I tell you about anything you’re curious about instead?”

That seemed to be working. Eagerly, the Japanese demon nodded and clung tighter. Viktor’s heart fluttered. Even if Yuuri still had a lot of recovery to go through, he was showing such clear signs of dependence on Viktor once more. He’d longed to be close, eleven years… and fifty before that without the other part of his soul? It had been pure torture.

But as long as he could see him and hold him and support him, he could wait even more for Yuuri to get better. Viktor stood up and took Yuuri’s hand in his. As they walked towards the park, Yuuri got to experience it first hand when someone phased through him when Viktor kept them hidden. He gasped and the alpha demon chuckled a little. “We used to love being invisible…” He mused. “You liked it when we could hide from the world, just the two of us.”

“That sounds like me,” Yuuri murmured, frowning, and Viktor squeezed his hand as if to encourage him to keep going. “Viktor… is… what we _are_ the reason I don’t really get friends? Do they sense that we’re different?”

Viktor bit his lip. He wasn’t going to sugar coat it, because Yuuri would remember everything eventually so there literally was no point. “They do sense it… they don’t understand why they don’t like us, and that makes them even more hostile. We have friends though, Yuuri. You can’t remember them yet, but they know about you. They miss you. Especially Phichit. He’s one of your best friends.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up and Viktor wanted to hide that beautiful face away from the world even more, but he was already keeping them under wraps with their connected hands. “I do? _We_ do?”

“Yeah, they’re all our kind. Phichit, JJ, Minami, Leo, Guang-Hong, Christophe, Emil, Mickey, Sara… ” Viktor paused. “Some humans do not feel threatened by us though, remember that. Some even like us as they would their own, but generally we tend to keep to ourselves. I know they’ll be happy to see you again when you’ve recovered fully!” At the last part Viktor beamed at him cheerfully, hoping Yuuri understood he was cherished and loved in the world he truly came from.

It seemed to be working, because Yuuri sent him an amazed smile.

-

-

Twelve-year-old Yuuri locked the door behind himself, greeting his dog Vic-chan briefly, before heading towards his room. He had just gotten back from his skating lesson after school, his current parents not intending to be home before late at night. Now at the age of twelve Yuuri was used to tending to himself. His mother had gone away from the home office to an official one and as expected it meant even more solitude for him.

It hurt a little to think about them these days. Three months ago Yuuri had asked Viktor if his parents could sense that he was different, the same way his classmates did. He had been afraid to ask it, knowing that if his suspicions were true he would feel slightly heartbroken. True enough, he wasn’t extremely _close_ with his mother and father, but they were still his, second, family.

Or so he’d thought at the time.

When Viktor had revealed they probably did subconsciously keep their distance due to what he was, he had broken down crying. The older demon had comforted him the best he could, pulling Yuuri to his chest, kissing his forehead and apologizing, even though Viktor hadn’t done anything but tell him the truth.

And Yuuri really needed the truth if he was to gather every memory in his brain and get them to settle.

When the crying had stopped, Viktor had reminded Yuuri of his true parents, the ones that gave birth to him first, who, despite being human, had never felt disconnected from their son. The memories of them had been steadily flowing back, but they were bittersweet. He remembered their love, their support and care, and it became hard to relive the realization that they had died a long time ago, and he wouldn’t be able to see them again.

The memories resurfacing weren’t just bittersweet or painful, however. They were good too. He had woken up many times with a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest, his heart beating fast because he’d seen a memory of the past. A memory with Viktor by his side.

He closed the door to his room after Vic-chan had successfully entered as well, settling on his new, blue carpet, and smiled excited when he saw who was lounging on his bed, one leg thrown over the other with a brilliant smile. “Viktor!”

“Yuuuuri! I missed you!” Viktor beamed brilliantly, holding out his hands to let Yuuri run into his arms, which the boy did without hesitation. Viktor squealed in a way that had Yuuri giggling, mostly because it always sounded like he made the older demon’s day when they hugged.

“I was just gone for ten hours.”

“ _Just_?”

“Well, you’ve been without me for a long time, right? Over fifty years?”

“Don’t remind me.” Viktor pouted and hugged him closer, nuzzling into the boy’s chest.

“Viktor… how old is your human appearance?”

“… twenty-seven.”

“You look like my dad,” Yuuri teased.

Viktor would’ve been happier that Yuuri was no longer as shy now after a year where he was aware of Viktor’s existence and gaining his memories back, but the shot at the clear age difference of their _bodies_ had the silver haired demon slumping with a bigger pout on his lips. “Yuuri!” he complained. “That’s very incorrect. If that was true I would have had to have had you at the age of sixteen, which is _not_ responsible.”

“Mhm…” Yuuri smirked in a way that further confirmed to Viktor that he was definitely reaching the stage where his mind had far outgrown his twelve-year-old body. “How old was I when you first got me into bed?” Viktor was sweating now, amusing Yuuri greatly. “I thought so.”

“Sixteen is the age of consent in multiple countries, including Russia. And Japan is even lower.”

“Well, even so, in Japan, prefecture law usually overrides federal law, raising the age up to eighteen.”

“…”

“Yuuuuuuri… stop being a smartass. We’re demons, we don’t follow human law anyway.”

The black haired demon laughed teasingly, poking at Viktor’s nose next. “I’m teasing.”

The pout disappeared from Viktor’s lips and was replaced by a soft smile. “I am glad you are. I see more of the old you in your eyes every day…”

Silence settled over them as Viktor let Yuuri move to sit next to him on the bed instead, their fingers intertwining. There was a slight shift in the soul bond they shared that alerted Viktor that _something_ was bothering his other half now. His Yuuri had always been reluctant to talk about things that bothered him and being reincarnated hadn’t seemed to change that.

So Viktor glanced at him, squeezed his hand and said gently: “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just…” Yuuri bit his lip. “Sometimes I’m afraid that I won’t be… _your_ Yuuri? I am getting my memories back, bits and pieces falling into place, and yesterday… yesterday I remembered when me and Phichit went to the arcade in Detroit and he laughed so hard strawberry milkshake came out of his nose… or the time we ate a whole box of Twinkies in a matter of an hour… but what if I just get the memories but something that was _me_ ends up missing? What if I’m not your Yuuri or Phichit’s best friend Yuuri?”

Yuuri was breathing hard now, clearly suffering from pending anxiety. Viktor took both his hands then and made him look at him.

“Yuuri…” his tone was serious, the alpha demon in him taking over as he made his beloved look him deep in the eyes, their foreheads touching now. “Listen to me. You _are_ Katsuki Yuuri. Your last name may be different now, the environment you’re growing up in, your new parents – these things won’t change whom you are. Your body is the only new thing about you. Everything else will come with time and when you’re fully back, I’ll take you to see Phichit in Thailand for a vacation, then I’ll take you to our home back in Russia and the other house in Los Angeles– oh and Christophe has a villa in Switzerland he’s invited us to and–“

“We have houses? _Plural_?” Yuuri interrupted in shock.

Viktor blinked, suddenly aware that he hadn’t told Yuuri much about his life as being part of the demon community just yet. He had told him about their friends when he asked, but he hadn’t been detailed about their financial situation or what Yuuri’s life in the past had used to entail outside of their loving bond and relationship.

“Yuuri, we’ve been alive for over a hundred years. My family in particular… far longer than that.” Viktor smiled warmly. “My parents were killed, but everything they owned fell in my name. And we had a long time to save up to a lot of things before I lost you.”

“Wow… that’s… very cool.” Suddenly, Yuuri did look like an excited twelve-year-old that had Viktor laughing. “Guess I don’t have to worry about money.”

Another moment of silence passed and then Yuuri made a motion for crawling into Viktor’s lap again, which the silver haired demon greatly accepted. Yuuri laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder and clung to him like a safety blanketed he knew would be with him forever. “So I really am… _your_ Yuuri?” he whispered quietly, face flushed.

“Yes, you are my Yuuri and you will always be my Yuuri.”

Said demon hid his ridiculously happy smile in Viktor’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum up some Demon facts in this AU:
> 
> Demons are hugely outnumbered by humans in the world, but they still have a community that has some kind of government like system that inflict very few, but necessary laws related to abilities/powers.
> 
> Demons have different nationalities, but also different dynamics: alpha, beta, omega. Betas and omegas can carry children, Alphas cannot regardless of biological gender. 
> 
> Levels of aggression and "evil" also varies, most demons are simply selfish and carefree and doesn't want to bother with humans, but only look after their own and their own interests. So basically the most awful demons has given demons a bad reputation when usually they just want to live their lives.
> 
> Demons mate for life, their souls are attached during mating.
> 
> Demons can't die unless killed, and even then they may be reincarnated, hence why Demon slayers exist, who wish to eliminate them due to their souls being from hell. Needles to say, Demon slayers are firm believers in God.
> 
> Any questions? Shoot them in a comment. But they also may be answered later.
> 
> Please do leave kudos/comments if you are enjoying it and want to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor was angry and sour, fingers impatiently drumming against the armrest of his seat. The flight felt like it was taking forever and of course that wasn’t that far from the truth, considering flying from London to Japan took almost twelve hours. Phichit had waited with him at the airport for his flight, and Viktor knew he wanted to beg to come too, to see Yuuri. The other omega demon missed his best friend probably beyond compare and Viktor understood because even if Phichit missed his best friend, Viktor had been without his other half and that had been downright torturous.

However, no matter how much Viktor liked Phichit and supported how close he and Yuuri were, fact was it was too early. It had come to their knowledge that demon laws stated that a reincarnated demon was not to be in contact with anyone but their mate until fully recovered and ready to return to their previous lifetime. This was to prevent any interference as the memories settled.

“I promise you get to see him when he remembers everything,” Viktor had said, noticing Phichit’s fidgeting next to him while they’d waited. “He had a memory of you just two months ago… about the milkshake coming out your nose.”

Phichit had almost teared up while he started to laugh. Viktor was glad he could bring some happiness to him for the time being. “Please watch over him… protect him. I bet he missed you like crazy now that you’ve been gone for a whole month.”

“It physically hurts,” Viktor had admitted. “I feel exhausted and irritated. I bet Yuuri feels the same way but to an even greater extent considering how young his body is at the moment. I hate being away from him.”

“You won’t have to much longer,” Phichit had said in an attempt at being encouraging after a brief moment of silence.

And in a way it had helped, because Viktor knew it was true. He glanced down at the gift wrapped and perched in his lap, feeling hopeful but also guilty for not being there when Yuuri had turned thirteen years old.

-

-

The flight had been slightly delayed before taking off and now Viktor felt like it was taking forever for the plane to reach its gate. He had safely placed Yuuri’s present in his carry on, it being the only luggage he’d brought onboard. He was impatient, biting his lip to the point where he was sure it would start bleeding soon.

He felt Yuuri’s excitement and impatience as well, as if his mate could sense that he was back in Tokyo. He probably could. Their connection was strong for even a bonded pair of demons. Certainly, demons could sense each other from some distance, but generally not to this extent unless mated.

When he was _finally_ out of the infuriating airplane, Viktor was moving fast through the airport, feeling the anticipation grow for each step he took. His heart was beating fast, his body calling out for his other half where it was almost hurting more than the distance that had already been between them.

Oh Yuuri.

He needed to see him. Badly.

Said beautiful demon was waiting for him by the window, his whole body itching it seemed and brightened up considerably when they saw each other. Viktor could feel it too, his own body responding to it. Soon the windows flew open by Viktor’s hand and Yuuri stepped back just enough for him to get in before he was enveloped around the waist by the small thirteen-year-old who almost knocked him over by the force.

Viktor let go of a puff of air by the strength the smaller demon was displaying, eyes widening slightly because Yuuri hadn’t been this strong the _last time_ … just a month ago.

Their eyes met as Viktor looked down and Yuuri looked up. They didn’t have to say anything. Viktor could see it just by staring into his beloved’s brown eyes. In mind, Yuuri was back.

He remembered.

He remembered _everything_.

-

-

The following weeks Yuuri and Viktor spent every waking moment in each other’s arms. As soon as Yuuri got home from school he would lock his door and snuggle into Viktor’s lap. The silver demon always waited for him with open arms, happy to provide Yuuri with as much tender affection as he could possibly want. The young demon, although growing stronger with his memories having returned, was also a bit tired, seemingly restoring energy whenever he could stay in Viktor’s arms.

Four weeks after turning thirteen Yuuri had fallen asleep in Viktor’s hold. The Russian couldn’t help but admire his mate’s features. He was such an adorable child, but he longed for the moment where he didn’t have to feel slightly odd about his attraction towards his mate. Considering the present age gap, it would just be wrong to indulge in more than the small kisses they shared.

Said demon stirred when Viktor cupped the back of his head, thumb stroking over Yuuri’s cheek. Brown eyes met blue and Yuuri smiled softly. “Vitya…”

His stomach made a back flip when he called him that, because despite the fact that Yuuri sounded younger it was just like how it had been before the younger man had been taken away from him. “Yuuri… you were so tired I barely got to talk to you before you fell asleep on me,” Viktor said teasingly, poking his mate’s forehead.

Yuuri laughed, and sent him an apologetic smile. The atmosphere around them was downright blissful. “I’m sorry… I’m just very sleepy. Remembering is hard work.”

The Japanese boy stretched his arms and Viktor chuckled in agreement. He could only imagine what it was like turning thirteen and suddenly having so many memories flooding into your head at once. Certainly, a lot had come previous to that, but most of it had returned now and had to be very overwhelming.

Thankfully Yuuri was strong and was recovering so very fast. Viktor couldn’t be more proud.

Not being able to help himself, Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, which made the young demon practically purr against him. Yuuri’s hand found the necklace circling his neck, a small pendant formed as an ice crystal, given to him by Viktor. The small demon had said it was ridiculous to give him presents since it was the second time he had his thirteenth birthday, but Viktor really did like to spoil him.

Now Yuuri refused to take the necklace off.

“I dreamt of when we went ice skating on the frozen lake in Russia when I turned seventeen,” Yuuri murmured, looking down at the pendant in his hand.

Viktor smiled warmly. “That’s a happy memory.”

“Very. We did many routines… remember that triple loop? I don’t think we’ve ever been so synchronised.”

They shared a soft laugh, Viktor tugging him closer and Yuuri gladly resting his head on the silver haired demon’s shoulder, enjoying that Viktor’s fingers massaged the back of his head. Their foreheads touched next and Viktor planted a quick kiss to his nose. “I’m so very glad you remember… part of me, even though I knew it wouldn’t happen, kept being afraid all the other memories would be lost.”

“Viktor! You reassured me they wouldn’t be! And you was afraid of that yourself?” Yuuri said accusingly.

“Well, I had to be brave. Your comfort came first, my love. You know that.” Viktor winked.

Yuuri merely shook his head, having a feeling it wouldn’t be the first time Viktor put on a brave face for his sake. He truly was the most considerate mate, wasn’t he? Now that Yuuri could remember their entire history together, there was no doubt in his mind he’d lucked out with his alpha demon.

He settled against Viktor once more and closed his eyes. He never wanted to forget what they’d been through together.

-

-

Yuuri stared at his reflection, frowning at his new school uniform. It was hugging him tight around the mid-section to the point where he felt rather self-conscious. Sure, he had a certain mate who reminded him every day how beautiful he looked more and more every day, and somehow, despite that with their current bodies there was a twelve-year age gap, Yuuri never found it unnatural to hear it.

He knew it was because his mind no longer matched his body at all, if anything it was many, many years ahead due to the long lifetime he’d spent before his death. Having two lifetimes merged together had felt weird, especially the week leading up to his thirteenth birthday, but now that two years had passed since then Yuuri was back to his pre-death self.

The only frustrating thing was his body. He missed his adult body. He had chosen to stop aging at twenty-three. When demons reached adulthood they could decide on their own when they wanted to stop aging. From there demons could choose which age to appear as, whether younger or older. But since Yuuri had started his life over, he couldn't access those abilities. He had so much knowledge now of his powers and his life, but his body couldn’t keep up with it.

He let his hands drop, giving up on tugging the shirt in a way that made him look slim… puberty wasn’t agreeing with him, a new layer of fat that he’d previously lost resurfacing. He felt so self-conscious and nervous, reverting back to his own self for a moment. Before Viktor, before he’d known he was a demon with amazing capabilities…

He squeaked when he felt two hands covering his eyes, heart speeding up by the familiar scent of his alpha demon. He shivered as he felt lips touch his ear and then a familiar voice, although… it sounded slightly less deep than usual. “I have a surprise for you. I feel bad that you have to go to high school at all, but considering we need a biiiit more time before I take you away… just to make sure all the arrangements are ready… I found a way to ease your mind.”

The hands covering his eyes released and Yuuri quickly turned around. The sight before him caused his mouth to drop slightly and his cheeks to flare up with redness. “V-Viktor… you look…”

Said silver haired demon grinned, long hair having been put up in a ponytail and a similar school uniform that Yuuri was wearing hugging his body. “Do I look sixteen? It was what I was going for!” he beamed, putting his hands on his hips. “I would like to be your senpai… but since I also want to watch over you in class, I suppose I have to be a first year too!”

Yuuri was blushing profoundly, but couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to hug Viktor around the waist, burying his face against his shoulder. The older demon was a head taller than him in this form, so their height difference was still rather extreme. If he recalled correctly Yuuri’s growth spurt wouldn’t hit before at least the age of eighteen.

“I almost forgot when you looked like this…”

“Eh? But this is how I looked when we first met, zvezda moya. You can’t forget about that!” Viktor joked, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks when the Japanese pulled back enough for him to do so. He planted a loving kiss to the other’s lips, which had Yuuri’s toes curling. Their lips lingered on each other for quite some time, before Viktor pulled back. “Now, are you ready for class?”

Yuuri groaned.

Not really.

Viktor could tell and simply chuckled.

-

-

Viktor felt that school was something one really only needed to experience once, and yet here he and his beloved were again, two months into the school year, sitting at the desks side by side, Viktor merging in as the attractive exchange student from Russia, while Yuuri had already gotten some looks from fellow students due to his weight. They surely would have liked to be cruel to his face, Viktor knew the type too well, but the piercing glare the rather tall exchange student sent them had them cowering in fear. Viktor may or may not have used some of his powers to further fuel that fear… he was a demon, after all.

Yuuri had already finished all of his homework for the entire week. After his memories had returned, he had an education far outdoing that of a high school student considering all the years he’d been alive and Viktor was smarter than him academically as well, so with his help homework took merely two hours.

The only reason he was here was because the school would surely call his parents if he and Viktor skipped.

At recess, Viktor stood up and took Yuuri’s hand, smirking at the still confused looks of the students surrounding them of how open he was with his relationship to their chubby classmate. They had a usual spot at the roof where they would curl against each other and just lay together, looking at the sky.

Yuuri was tired, Viktor could tell. His face was burying against his chest from the moment they were at the rooftop. He’d taken off his glasses, which he didn’t need anymore since his body had become more and more demon, but wore so his parents wouldn’t ask questions. “I want to get away from here…” the smaller whispered suddenly.

Viktor looked down at him, realising Yuuri had been playing with his long silver hair. “I know,” Viktor responded softly.

“Everything feels _wrong_ , Viktor. I have absolutely no attachment to anything here, but you.”

“I know.”

Yuuri huffed in annoyance. “Then why can’t we leave? I know they’ll want to look for me but it’s not like we’ll be around. We’ll stay in Russia, right? In our house… and sooner or later I’ll be the kid who was never found. That’s the plan, right?”

“That is indeed the plan.”

“Then why are we waiting?”

“Demon law. After you died I found out it states that: mates can only as early as sixteen take their reincarnated mate away from their new environment just in case of any lingering confusion and/or consequences that may befall upon their memory.” Viktor looked at Yuuri’s frustrated face and continued: “I know it sounds ridiculous, but not everyone remembers everything at thirteen like you did, so the law was set as a precaution for those who still need time. The mind is a fragile thing and yours has already undergone so much by merging two lifetimes together.”

Yuuri continued to groan, but he knew you didn’t argue with the laws set by the international council. To prevent the chaos that could ensue with powers demons possessed they had laws and they weren’t negotiable in a court like with humans. One physically had to follow them, lest the council would know and kill you instantly.

Granted, there weren’t a lot of laws, so they were mostly the freest creatures walking the earth, but sometimes it was annoying to know the laws were forced upon you without question.

The dark haired demon felt his mate nuzzle at his neck and couldn’t help but giggle when he nibbled on him. “You know what I look forward to?”

“What?” Yuuri murmured back.

“When I _do_ get to take you away from here, I get to mark you as mine all over again. Our bond by soul is eternal, but your body is brand new… I need to get my scent to stick to you permanently.” Viktor sent him a toothy grin that had Yuuri blushing furiously again, but he couldn’t help but grin back teasingly.

“Of course that’s what you’d be thinking about… pervert.”

“Baah, so hurtful, Yuuriii!”

They shared a laugh, Yuuri feeling lighter already. He had Viktor and that certainly was all he needed at the moment. He missed their friends, but he could be patient when he had to be. He just felt anxious; his body felt too new, and his surroundings were now unfamiliar more than familiar, his previous lifetime outweighing the new one. However, he knew he’d be fine. Time would pass, albeit slower than what he was used to, and he knew how good it would be when that time came.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and then whispered softly: “Look at it this way…” His voice tickled Yuuri’s ear, causing him to shiver and lean into his mate even further to soak up his warmth. The next words Viktor uttered made his stomach flutter. “We got eternity together.”

-

-

Yuuri looked over his bedroom, holding Vic-chan softly against him, taking in the view one last time. The miniature poodle seemed to sense his slight melancholy mood and licked the underside of his chin, but Yuuri didn’t respond. A part of him thought that maybe it was a good idea to perhaps leave Vic-chan here; then he wouldn’t have to be upset when he died. Yet, he didn’t want to let Vic-chan go, especially since he learned Viktor had been the one to lead him to the dog in the first place. Because Yuuri, before he’d remembered, needed a friend.

Besides, he wouldn’t know what his parents would do with him. They’d be too busy looking for him to take care of Vic-chan probably, and they’d never been too attached to him either.

So Yuuri threw his big duffel bag over his shoulder with Vic-chan in the opposite arm and exited his bedroom, locking the door behind himself. After putting the bag in the hallway so it wouldn’t be seen and asking Vic-chan to stay put, he entered the living room next. His eyes fell on his father sitting on the dining table, looking over his upcoming cases (his father was a lawyer) and then his mother preparing dinner for tomorrow, which she only tended to do on special occasions, which… tomorrow was.

“Mom, dad,” he called, which gained him raised heads from both parents. He tried not to let it show that he was tenser than usual. “I’m going to the ice rink. I have a routine I want to practice.”

“This late?” His mother questioned, yet her tone was rather passive, as she turned back to the ingredients in front of her.

“Yes, I keep messing up this one part I want to get right.”

“All right, dear.”

He wanted her to meet his gaze one more time, just so he could again get the confirmation that she wasn’t anything like his first mom, the one whose eyes had been filled with warmth whenever they’d looked at each other, whenever she served him a reeking hot pork cutlet bowl… He took a deep breath, and looked to his dad next who met his gaze.

It was analysing, just like when looking at the cases in front of him. “Did you have dinner while we worked?” he asked casually.

“Yes, pizza.”

“I see.” His father’s gaze then fell and Yuuri knew he was looking at his stomach, the way it stretches across his T-shirt. Yuuri merely sighed; his father could never tell him outright the displeasure he had for Yuuri’s tendency to fluctuate when it came to his weight.

“I’ll see you later…” Yuuri said, turning around, knowing it was okay. A part of him felt sorrow that the people he’d been born to in this new life never really bonded with him. They had their flaws, but they were good people overall. They just… never asked for a demon son. However, there was a part that was happy it was this way. Because even though they would feel guilty about it, they wouldn’t miss him nearly as much as his first parents would have – _had_ when he’d died.

Viktor, who looked around twenty now with shorter hair than he’d had at the age of sixteen for the last year, met him outside by a car that Yuuri didn’t bother asking him about. It was probably a rental. Yuuri handed him his duffel bag and after placing Vic-chan in the backseat, they got into the front. Yuuri threw one look at his, now, former residence and then at Viktor who was waiting patiently for him to give the okay.

He truly had the most understanding, loving mate.

“Let’s go.”

They drove to the airport mostly in silence, Yuuri coming to terms with is thoughts about leaving the life he’d been given for sixteen years behind. Or, well, tomorrow it would be sixteen years. It felt freeing and strange to head back into his old one with just a new body at his disposal, so he needed some time to process everything. He took a deep breath. “Are we defying any laws since you’re technically taking me away twelve hours ahead of when I turn sixteen?”

“No, as long as you stay within a certain radius of your new parents they don’t particularly care. Besides, the council tend to look at days rather than hours. And by the time we’re in the air it’ll be the 29th of November.” Viktor reached out and squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri felt his heart beat a bit faster in excitement. He couldn’t wait to be far away. Far, far, _far_ –

“There’s something I haven’t told you. We’re not going to Russia tonight.”

Brown eyes widened and he looked at Viktor. “What?”

“We’re going to Hasetsu.”

All immediate thoughts of protesting, insisting on going to Russia, vanished when Yuuri heard that. He swallowed thickly and then looked down at their intertwined hands. “Is my home…?”

“I bought it.”

For the second time, Yuuri looked to his mate with wide eyes, mouth forming into a small gasp. “What?”

“I bought it. The Yu-Topia. I knew you missed it, so while you… well, didn’t remember, I bought it. Of course since I own it, it’s not a public place anymore, but perhaps that is a good thing. It’s our own private Yu-Topia now…” Viktor sounded as if he was unsure what Yuuri would think of him obtaining his childhood home for them personally, so when he glanced at him Yuuri saw a slight twinge of nervousness.

But Yuuri didn’t feel anything but happiness, his eyes tearing up despite himself. If Viktor wasn’t concentrating on driving he would have thrown his arms around him and kiss him so hard he’d never forget the taste of Yuuri’s lips on his. Instead he tugged the hand Viktor had free against his chest so he could feel Yuuri’s heartbeat. The dark haired demon leaned in closer and kissed Viktor’s knuckles. “… thank you.”

Viktor simply smiled lovingly, which Yuuri felt was directed his way even if the silver haired demon had to keep his eyes on the road. “I want to celebrate with you there. It’s not just your birthday, it feels like… a celebration of us finally being together again for real, Yuuri. Don’t you agree?”

He did agree. A lot.

So he hummed, nodded and once more planted a kiss to Viktor’s knuckles.

The bittersweet feeling he’d had initially was far more sweet than bitter at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sleepy and I finished my last exam for the semester a few days ago, so my mind is till fried, but I hope you enjoy! Please tell me if you do c:


	4. Chapter 4

Having been alive for as long as he had, Yuuri had seen a lot, and experienced even more. He’d lost his sister in World War II, as well as nieces and nephews that day as a bomb had fallen from the sky in Hiroshima. Of course he’d kept a somewhat distance from his family after he learned of what he was, but since they had loved him despite being a demon, they’d kept in touch. He hadn’t been in Japan at the time of it all, but it had still devastated him once the news reached him of Mari’s tragic death due to the stupidity of the war. His parents hadn’t been anywhere near the bombs and had survived as far as the years 1952 and 1954. The year Yuuri himself was slaughtered had been 1950, by demon slayers in an apartment building in Russia.

He never got to say goodbye to any of his closest family.

At least Mari had descendants, and in turn it meant he technically still had blood relatives.

But none of them would have the name Katsuki.

Yuuri’s eyes wandered over the old dining area, feeling his throat go dry. It had been so many years since he’d been here, and yet he could still vividly see his mother walking around, making sure their travelling guests had their meal. His parents had been so very peaceful and righteous; well liked all around. God, he did miss them.

Vic-chan seemed exhausted after the plane ride and had curled up on the floor, having fallen asleep almost instantly.

He felt arms circle around his shoulders, pulling him tightly against a firm, strong chest. Then there were lips on his neck, up and down they trailed, hovering just over a spot where Yuuri knew he’d used to have a very visible mating mark for the demon world to gaze upon.

“What is on your mind, moy porosenok?”

“Viktor… when you bought it…” Yuuri glanced around, once more taking in this room that he’d spent countless hours cleaning, assisting guests, sharing conversation with strangers who visited on occasion. “Was Yu-Topia owned by…”

“Family?” Viktor finished for him, which caused Yuuri to nod.

“Yes. It was in the name of Toshiko Kana, the wife of Mari’s grandson. She is really old now and apparently none of her own kids or the kids of Mari’s other grandkid were interested in keeping the onsen going… she sold it to me purely because I promised I wanted to preserve it, not get rid of it to build something else. I signed a contract stating it’s to be left untouched unless needing repairs.”

That was somewhat comforting. A part of Yuuri wondered if he should get more invested in seeing who was left of Mari’s family, but no… it would be better to leave her family undisturbed. She had understood why he left and only made a certain amount of contact. It hurt for him to see them grow old while he remained young and unchanged. Viktor had explained it was only natural for a demon child born of human parents to keep a certain distance to ensure that neither parties got too hurt.

They rocked together to no music, Viktor burying his face against his neck and Yuuri tilting it to the side to give him more room, glad the older demon’s hold around him continued to tighten protectively. Eventually, Yuuri whispered softly: “Hey… Viktor?”

“Yeah, love?” Viktor placed a tender kiss to his cheek, which had Yuuri smiling.

“When we get a child… can they have both our last names?”

“Like Nikiforov-Katsuki?”

“Yeah, or Katsuki-Nikiforov. Whichever sounds best.”

Viktor blinked and their eyes met as he stepped back enough for Yuuri to move in his hold. “Of course, Yuuri. They will be _our_ child, both of us. I don’t see why they shouldn’t have both our last names.”

A smile broke past Yuuri’s lips then and he leaned in, Viktor meeting him halfway to a deep, loving kiss. Arms wrapped around the silver haired demon’s neck and in turn Viktor wrapped his around Yuuri’s waist to hug him tight against him.

Then Viktor took hold of his legs and hoisted him up. Instinctively, as if he’d never done anything else for years, Yuuri wrapped said legs tightly around Viktor’s hips. Yuuri’s back connected with the closest wall as Viktor pressed him up against it, their kisses becoming more intense.

Yuuri shivered as he recalled images from this previous lifetime. The first time Viktor pressed him down into a mattress; the nervousness, yet excitement. The omega demon in him had been thrilled beyond words that his alpha desired him and that they could do this together, it had been a mix of awareness and then simply driven by instinct.

Just like now.

He was aware when Viktor let him go for them to practically race up to Yuuri’s old room where a bed was the only thing placed in the empty space.

He was aware when Viktor removed his sweater, when lips trailed down his stomach, causing his toes to curl.

He was aware when he unbuckled the belt keeping Viktor’s pants up, dark jeans being removed as lips dashed together.

He was aware Viktor’s warm touch, of how it was familiar and safe. He’d been here before, under him, feeling his lips on his neck, nibbling on his skin as if he tasted like a delicious meal the demon had been starved of for forever.

Then there were the instincts.

It kicked in fast. He felt pleased. His alpha was paying attention to him, his alpha had found him. They were together again. Together for as long as they wanted.

He could feel Viktor giving in to his instincts too. Low growls that Yuuri knew expressed content, protectiveness and arousal emitted from deep within Viktor’s throat. He tilted his neck to the side to give him more room and shivered when teeth graced his sensitive skin.

“Baby…” Viktor’s voice was deeper than his usual tone and it had Yuuri quivering in both pleasure and anticipation. The bigger body felt good on top of his, warm and naked. “Let me mark you…”

“Viktor, you don’t have to ask me,” Yuuri whispered back. “Please. Make me yours on the outside again.”

His vision met fangs he’d seen several times before, but only when aroused or angered in Viktor’s case as Yuuri looked up at his mate.

Then he felt them pierce his skin.

It only hurt for a moment, then pleasure soared through his body.

Yuuri moaned blissfully.

-

-

_03:02_

They were in their boxers as Viktor hung up the phone. The silver haired demon had just ordered them pizzas, both not in the mood, nor having any ingredients, to dash up anything themselves.

Yuuri knew he was supposed to feel tired; it was common after getting a mating mark, even if demons had far more stamina and strength than a human could even dream of accomplishing, to feel exhaustion. Furthermore, considering the time, and his long day, it should add to his tiredness.

But he was wide-awake.

And ecstatically happy.

Free.

Yuuri stretched out his feet, feeling his toes slightly crack as he curled them. He then stretched his arms out and smiled when Viktor leaned in for a kiss.

“One pepperoni and a plain cheese sound okay, right?” the silver haired demon murmured as their mouths parted slightly.

“Perfect.”

He melted into Viktor’s lips meeting his once more.

-

-

The golden watch that had stayed on Yuuri’s wrist since Vikor gave it to him for his fourteenth birthday, suddenly emitted a series of beeps indicating that it was officially 8:34. They’d been awake all this time, sharing kisses, talking, and devouring the large pizzas without shame.

Viktor, hearing the familiar sound, wrapped his arms around Yuuri even tighter and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

Yuuri hummed, playing with Viktor’s fingers. “Do you think it’s common to be born on the same day twice, at the exact same time of said day?”

“For demons? Probably. You’re the only demon who I know that has been reincarnated though so I cannot know for sure.” Viktor’s nose nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, specifically placing wet kisses along the nape. “I remember that day sixteen years ago. I was going to take your urn here and just lie on the roof and think of you – _miss_ you. But instead I felt your soul call out to me, right after my morning swim. I was so happy…”

Viktor trailed off as Yuuri turned in his arms. The younger demon’s eyes were soft but also slightly curious. “I have an urn?” he asked, feeling a tiny bit bad for not acknowledging Viktor’s sweet words, but too caught up in his curiosity to not address the mention of his urn first.

The Russian blinked once, twice and then uttered surprised. “I didn’t tell you?” He gaped at his own forgetfulness.

Viktor then abruptly stood up. Yuuri made a sound in clear protest, wanting his alpha to stay close considering their bodies were newly bonded once again, but thankfully Viktor didn’t go far. He returned with a beautiful urn, deep silvery blue in colour with faded, white swirled engravings of snowflakes that traced its entire surface.

It was breathtaking and Yuuri was speechless for a short moment.

“I knew in my soul that you would return, but I couldn’t stand the idea of your body rotting over time, even if you would get a new one. So I cremated you myself. Even made the urn.”

Yuuri’s eyes remained widened. “You learned _pottery_ just for me?”

“Well, I dabbled before, I made some good bowls in fifth grade.” This had Yuuri laughing at Viktor’s joke, shaking his head. “But yes. I didn’t want to sit around anyway and just mourn. Making sure you had a cremation and beautiful urn was a project I could focus on at least for a while… I made the urn probably over two hundred times before I deemed it worthy of you…”

Yuuri felt his chest tighten. Although the thought had graced his mind about Viktor’s life in-between his mate’s death and being reborn, he could safely say he hadn’t considered just how much he’d affected Viktor, just how alone he’d been and mourning his lost love.

How would he feel if Viktor was taken from him and he had to rely on his gut feeling (or soul feeling) that he’d return to him? What if his soul was permanently torn apart and he _knew_ Viktor would never come back to him? How would he feel?

The instant pain in his chest confirmed it certainly wouldn’t affect him in any good way and subconsciously Yuuri snuggled closer into Viktor’s chest, arms wrapping around the Russian’s waist. He couldn’t imagine being without him now, waiting for him to return to him, his heart shattering every time he thought of him, craving his presence and his warmth.

How had Viktor _done_ it?

As if he’d read his mind, Viktor murmured: “I kept imagining the day we’d meet again. It kept me sane, knowing I’d have you back… and… well…” He paused and Yuuri wondered if his mate kept secrets now. He hadn’t done it after they’d mated and he wouldn’t like him to begin now. Viktor must have thought the same thing, because he sighed and caved to his thoughts.

“I took my revenge.”

Yuuri simply looked at him as he stated: “You killed them.”

“Slaughtered them beyond recognition, actually.”

He felt strangely pleased and he knew he should feel somewhat conflicted, but that was more of a human way of reacting to hearing your lover slaughtering your killers in cold blood. For a demon, hearing your mate had avenged you, slaughtered for you – oh if anything it made the omega demon purr inside of him. He kissed Viktor’s cheek softly in response, whispering: “I bet it felt good.”

“Oh it did.” Viktor’s hold around him was tight. Very tight. Considering their topic of discussion he couldn’t blame him. Yuuri felt safe so he wasn’t about to complain. “But it didn’t make me stop missing you. Nothing could heal a shattered soul. I’m just relieved it was temporary.”

They shared a kiss next. Viktor cradled the back of Yuuri’s head with one hand, the other holding him firm against him. Yuuri’s stomach was fluttering again in pure and utter pleasure as Viktor nibbled on his lips. He wanted to stay like this forever and he would.

He _could_.

As Viktor got on top of him again, their arousal once more resurfacing as it had many times that night, stamina not seeming to let go, Yuuri cupped his mate’s cheeks and whispered. “Viktor… I’m never leaving your side again.”

Viktor answered by kissing him hard.

-

-

They spent two weeks in Hasetsu, in which they didn’t do much except eat, sleep, and… well, have sex. Yuuri hadn’t experienced such intense arousal before. His body could barely keep up with it considering how young it was, but Viktor was such a caring lover and despite the alpha’s own desires, he always put Yuuri’s pleasure first. Said omega could only assume it was some form for heat that came after re-mating again that had them both so horny, except he didn’t feel uncomfortably aroused as he’d done when his monthly heats kicked in, rather it came at the exact right time and they didn’t seem to tire until those two weeks had passed. By then they’d invested in some more furniture for Yuuri’s old home, that hadn’t left much for them unfortunately considering all the years that had passed since Yuuri last lived there.

Speaking of heats, if Yuuri recalled correctly his body would have its first when he turned eighteen, which still left him two years without the hassle, but heats weren’t just inconvenient, they also provided a very strong form for intimacy and bonding he admittedly missed. Perhaps that was why he hadn’t minded the strange lascivious mood they’d been in since Viktor had placed Yuuri’s mating mark in place again.

The black haired demon was looking behind at the hallway of where he grew up, Vic-chan by his side as they waited for Viktor to come for them. The alpha had ordered a cab for them that were currently being loaded with their luggage, which wasn’t a lot so Yuuri expected him to come get him any moment now.

It had been… good, to see it again. To embrace the sense of familiarity. It had made the transition from one lifetime to another easier, and now it had blurred together so Yuuri could confidently remember it all alongside one another. He was whole again, if only with extra to add on. And his confidence had returned strong and proud.

The door opened, revealing Viktor, sending him a beaming smile. “Ready, my love?” he asked.

Vic-chan barked and made his way towards Viktor, and Yuuri sent one more glance at his childhood home before he moved over to his mate as well. Linking their hands together, Yuuri murmured: “thank you for this. I know I already said it, but… even if my parents weren’t here, it did feel a little bit like coming home.”

“You’re welcome, Yuuri.” Viktor squeezed his hand.

The journey to the airport was brief, and soon Yuuri was forced to once more put his beloved dog on an airplane. He kissed Vic-chan atop his head and promised him to get a rather large bone as a present for being so good. Seriously, Yuuri could not have asked for a better-behaved companion. All thanks to Viktor again.

Yuuri could feel how strangely anxious and yet excited he was. It felt like an eternity and yet yesterday since he’d seen their friends. Viktor had insisted on celebrating Yuuri’s belated birthday with them, so they would have about two days together before their house would be invaded and Yuuri didn’t mind, at _all_.

Of course he looked forward to seeing Phichit the most, but he’d missed all of them, honestly, and he had a feeling Viktor had too. Unsurprisingly, he had gathered that Viktor had become extremely reclusive after he had died. Although their friends probably wouldn’t have minded helping him getting his revenge on the ones who had taken him away from the older demon, Viktor was a prideful person.

It also tied in with his alpha demon status undoubtedly. Yuuri wasn’t sure he would’ve wanted anyone to help him either, despite being a more docile omega, if someone had taken Viktor away from him the same way. He just knew he would’ve reacted just the same. Vengeful. Angry. Ruthless. All qualities demons appreciated while humans tended to frown upon. Yuuri would never understand.

Point was, Viktor hadn’t seen their friends properly a lot either since Yuuri’s passing, so a reunion was almost a necessity.

As the plane took off for Russia, Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder. By now his parents would have gone to the police, they’d looked for him the best they could, but wouldn’t find a trace of him. Yuuri knew that they’d be better off, and he hoped they would be happy, perhaps have another child that wouldn’t be a demon.

Viktor had made sure they’d gotten through security at the airport without anyone recognizing Yuuri except for Viktor himself, so the security personel had remained blissfully unaware that a missing person had passed by to catch a plane to Russia.

“Are you happy?” Viktor asked softly, surprising Yuuri out of his thoughts. He had thought the silver haired demon had been dozing, and thus hadn’t expected him to suddenly speak up.

Yuuri looked up to meet his blue eyes from his resting spot on Viktor’s shoulder. He smiled lovingly then and nodded. “With you I am.”

He was ready to start all over.

So far, he loved their new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to upload this chapter even if it's almost 3 in the morning, so please do forgive me if there are a lot of typos/mistakes in this. I'll correct it later!
> 
> SO I AM REALLY STRUGGLING WITH OUR BELOVED YURI ON ICE ENDING! It felt like I just started watching it yesterday, you know? But fuck, at least there's so much fan content around. Makes me really happy! c:
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far. I have a lot of ideas for this, so I hope you still want me to keep going! And Merry Christmas everyone!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri chuckled as Viktor once more fluffed the pillows on their couch, critical blue eyes going over the living room that was flawlessly clean and decorated so it looked like it came straight out of a commercial catalogue. Above the fireplace was a huge banner that read ‘Happy 16th (131st) Birthday Yuuri’ which had the younger demon laughing slightly, because, yes, technically his soul was one hundred and thirty one years old now. Not that his appearance would give that away.

Considering his body was still too young to perform too strenuous activities like advanced demon sorcery, Yuuri’s powers were limited for another four years, but with Viktor wrapped around his little finger Yuuri doubted he needed to use it much. His mate tended to know what he needed before he, himself, did and he was fairly protective.

The only off thing was his young, sixteen year old body that his friends hadn’t even seen since he met most of them the year he turned nineteen. Viktor was back taking the appearance of his twenty seven year old self, which wasn’t that much of a contrast from twenty, except for a stronger jaw and more muscles.

Their height difference was significant considering Yuuri lacked the eight inches he knew would come later; he barely reached Viktor to his shoulder. Something Yuuri became very aware of as he reached up in an attempt to fasten another set of balloons and couldn’t. Before he could even ask Viktor was behind him, his chest against the back of Yuuri’s head as he took them and did it for him.

Yuuri shook his head. “You do realise we’re going to look like you’re my sugar daddy when the others get over here,” he teased.

Viktor pouted down at him. “I don’t feel like changing my appearance for the others. It’s not like it’ll make much of a difference unless I go as far back as sixteen. Then we’ll be  _two_  sixteen year olds in the midst of our twenty-year-old looking friends.”

“As opposed to just me looking sixteen.”

“Exactly!” Viktor beamed and Yuuri deadpanned.

“Early bloomer,” Yuuri pouted and poked Viktor in the chest, which only gained him a chuckle from the tall demon.

They were opposites in a lot of things – including when they hit puberty – but Yuuri never felt as connected to someone as he had Viktor. Even if they weren’t already destined for each other and they were human, Yuuri had a feeling they’d find each other across the ocean. But if they were humans, their souls wouldn’t have been forged in hell then split in two to be given their own bodies. And Yuuri much preferred that they’d be bound together for as long as they existed.

He took a single step back from Viktor to just get an overview over the room. His mate truly had gone all out with the theme. It looked like a winter wonderland in here, the dining table decorated in a silver tablecloth with fake ice crystals littered across the surface around cutlery and plates fitting the overall theme. Viktor had lit up the fireplace to create soothing warmth in the room and the expensive food his lover had ordered had just been placed in the kitchen moments before they’d finished the final decorations.

All in all, with the decorations now finished – they were ready.

“I wanted it to look perfect for you and I have to say: it’s not too shabby,” Viktor crossed his arms, beaming with utter pride.

Yuuri simply smiled. He couldn’t wait. He was about to look down at his wristwatch to see just how close they were to their guests supposed arrival when the doorbell rang. He perked up in pure excitement, which had Viktor laughing endearingly. The alpha demon moved over to lightly kiss Yuuri’s forehead and then headed towards their entry door.

Viktor threw the door open and the first thing Yuuri saw was a familiar dark skinned Thai demon who took only a moment to ask Viktor: “Where is he?!” with such eagerness it warmed Yuuri’s heart. Viktor nodded in Yuuri’s direction then.

Their eyes met.

Yuuri felt emotional.

It was his best friend Phichit Chulanont.

Phichit looked just as emotional and in a matter of seconds Yuuri was embraced tightly, the fellow omega demon’s scent hitting his nose instantly. It was safe and familiar, a scent he’d recognise a mile away, and he couldn’t stop happy tears from gathering in his eyes. He had missed his best friend  _so much_.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! It really is you!” Phichit pulled away just enough so he could look at him. Both their eyes were wet now and he was smiling so wide Yuuri was amazed his face didn’t break. “Oh, you’re so  _young_! I’m taller than you like this! I missed you! I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so, so much!”

They embraced again, Yuuri letting Phichit hold him as tight as he needed. For Yuuri those fifty years before his rebirth hadn’t existed, for Viktor and Phichit and everyone else who cared about him and still lived it had been a long wait for him to return to them.

“Hey, Phichit, we missed him too!”

In through the door came, well,  _everybody_.

Chris, Michele, Sara, Mila, Georgi, JJ, Isabella, Emil, Leo, Seung-gil, Guang Hong and Minami.

Yuuri was enveloped in excited chatter from most of them, even JJ who was usually the person who turned his attention back to himself let Yuuri be the centre of the attention for once. Sara and Mila were gushing over him, planting a kiss each on his cheek, which everyone expected Mickey to freak out over, but his eyebrow merely twitched, and the Italian seemingly let it go. It probably helped that Sara smelled of Mila,  _finally_. Yuuri suspected they had officially mated while he had been gone.

It was like he’d been away for a trip rather than having been killed and reincarnated, except the obvious fact that he looked like a sixteen year old surrounded by adults.

“Yuuri, thank god, thank god!” Minami had been crying since he saw him. It was downright odd that the younger demon was now taller than him too, considering he’d been a very short seventeen year old the last time he saw him, but like the others Minami had stopped growing in his twenties.

“Guys, I’m fine. I’m really fine.” Yuuri knew he looked flustered. He just wasn’t used to such devoted attention, even if they all were on generally good terms with each other.

“Please guys, give him room.” Viktor had his alpha voice in tact now, stepping up behind his mate. “He’s not fully there yet as you can see.”

“It’s still so weird to see you look sixteen!” Sara grinned and cooed. “So cute! Right, Mila?"

"Very!" Viktor's old childhood friend agreed.

Yuuri flustered harder. “C-come on, I-I don’t look that young!”

“Were you always this short at sixteen?” Leo enquired curiously. “I suppose none of us but Viktor met you when you were a teenager.”

“You must have had a late growth spurt,” Guang Hong hummed, his voice sweet and shy as usual. The Chinese demon measured them slightly with his hand. He was probably a centimetre or two taller than Yuuri currently and Guang Hong was considered the shortest of the gang.

“Well, I  _did_  and–“ Yuuri suddenly paused, his eyes going over Guang Hong who had his boyfriends leaning on him, Phichit seeming to still want to be wrapped around Yuuri just to make sure his best friend was still here with him. Leo on the other hand appeared more at ease and had a hand on Phichit’s head to remind him to keep calm. Alphas tended to have a very soothing effect on their mates.

But Guang Hong… something felt slightly off. He was still a very small, petite demon with a beautiful flush and big eyes. However, even with the obviously oversized sweater he was wearing (Yuuri had to guess it was Leo's) he looked... rounder?

Yuuri’s eyes immediately widened as a thought hit him. “Guang Hong… you’re…”

“Oh...” The younger demon blushed and nodded, exchanging smiles (or in Phichit’s case a huge grin) with his mates. “Yes. I’m sixteen weeks along.”

“Congratulations!” Yuuri gasped, and grabbed for both Guang Hong and Phichit in the same go, Leo laughing at his mates were embraced by their mutual friend. Yuuri’s eyes met Phichit’s eyes again, the best friends’ grins just as wide as ever. “You’re going to be a  _papa_!” Yuuri uttered excitedly.

Phichit was beaming like a thousand-watt sun. “ _I know_!”

“Yuuri, we have so much to catch up on!” Emil clapped him on top of his shoulders to get his attention, the beta demon smiling with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, Isabella and I have a surprise too!” JJ was grinning widely.

“Sara and I got married!” Mila announced happily, ignoring JJ’s and his fiancé’s noise in protest that she had stolen their thunder before he even got to say anything more.

“I got a dog!” Minami yelled.

A battle of who could give Yuuri the most updates in the shortest amount of time seemed to commence in front of him and Viktor slowly pulled Yuuri back against his body so the younger demon wouldn’t feel  _too_  overwhelmed, but honestly Yuuri was overwhelmed. Not in a bad way, however, just overwhelmed with emotion, and relief. It wasn't as if they were a pack, because most of these people didn't share that kind of intimacy as friends, but they were still such a significant part of his life that seeing them again filled him with happiness.

Through the years these demons in this room had met and even with so many personalities that tended to make things  _complicated_ , they had come. Some were quieter in others (Georgi, Seung-gil in particular) but overall they were all here, caring that he was back from his temporary death. And Yuuri was grateful. So very grateful.

“C’mon everyone!” he spoke up. He was surprised they all _actually_ fell silent when he took action, unlike Viktor who had tried and failed to get them to calm down when Chris had started teasing the silver haired demon and thus distracted him. Yuuri sent them all a smile and pointed his thumb in the direction of the living room. “We have food.”

-

-

It was a lot to take in everything that had happened since he’d been gone.

Mila and Sara got married, the surprise JJ had mentioned was that he and Isabella now had a five-year-old daughter that was staying with JJ’s parents while they vacationed a week in Russia, Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong were expecting their first child and had settled down in America, but had residence in Thailand and China of course, Michele and Emil were finally dating, Chris… well, Chris was still Chris (getting to know how many people he’d shagged in the last year only wasn’t that revolutionary). Seung-gil was apparently the one who had given Minami his dog, the Korean’s husky having had pups three years ago, and both him and Minami were fine. Georgi was still insistent that his ex-girlfriend from hundred years ago would be reincarnated and they're reunite again... even if she was a human.

Overall, everyone seemed fine (even Georgi). Happy, content.

Turning away from his mate’s discussion with Christophe about the Swiss’ new pool (if he hadn’t heard wrong), Yuuri turned to his best friend by his side. The other omega was urging his youngest mate to keep eating, insisting that Guang Hong was eating for two. Yuuri smiled warmly. “Assuming this was planned…” Yuuri gestured towards Guang Hong who blinked up at him. The Japanese demon had gained all three mates’ attention. “… is there any reason why you in particular chose to carry it, Guang Hong?”

“Well, to be honest it was my heat that was coming up next. We’re pretty synchronized but I’m always a week ahead of Phichit and so we just decided to go for it after having talked about it for almost a year now.”

“We  _could_  have gone for me too instead of using protection when my heat hit a week later, but we didn’t wanna risk a double pregnancy,” Phichit grinned, glancing at Leo who looked pale just by the thought. “Besides, I think Leo babe over here was pretty tired after keeping up with two omegas in heat straight after each other, and was glad we'd only tried for a baby the first time."

Yuuri had to chuckle. Chris spoke up with a mischievous grin, he and Viktor having apparently listened in after ending their own discussion. “Aw, Leo, are two omegas too much for you to handle? I’m sure I can help out of you need it.”

Leo who usually looked laid back and calm, not to mention kind, turned to look at the other alpha with the least impressed expression Yuuri had seen on the Mexican-American’s face. Chris sweated nervously and held up his hands in defence. “Only joking, of course.”

Phichit exchanged humoured looks with Yuuri. Alphas.

“So Yuuri,” Mila spoke up. She was sitting next to Chris, Sara next to her again. “How are you feeling?”

There was a hidden question regarding how his general well-being had been due to… well everything, that Yuuri caught instantly. He sent the Russian dancer a slight smile. “I’m okay, Mila, really. Everything’s like it should be.” He and Viktor linked their hands atop the table. “Except my physical age, but it’s not too much of a problem.”

“I’m glad. We really did miss you around here. Viktor too.” The female Alpha's smile was kind and Yuuri felt once more appreciative of their concern.

“Okay, cake now!” Viktor spoke up, grinning as he served Yuuri a kiss atop his head. He then made a beeline for the kitchen and Yuuri shook his head fondly. It didn’t take long before Viktor returned with sixteen candles lit atop a big chocolate cake. “Which birthday song and which language?” The silver haired demon then announced jokingly, which gained him a few chuckles and pull of lips.

Yuuri snickered, though also kept a cute pout on due to the number of candles on the cake. “Hey, I’m one hundred and thirty-one!”

"Like I was going to fit that on this cake," Viktor chuckled.

“Are you really though?” Emil spoke up, pecking his chin thoughtfully. “Considering you were, by definition, dead, wouldn’t we have to subtract fifty years?”

“So really just eighty-one,” Seung-gil spoke.

“But body-wise he has started all over, which means technically he is sixteen,” Georgi commented, one finger held up as if to emphasize his point.

“By that logic, we’re all in our twenties. Our souls grow older not our bodies,” Sara said matter-of-factly.

“Guys, can we just all agree I’m one hundred and thirty-one, but look sixteen...” Yuuri whined, then paused before he added "and look fabulous," which gained him various chuckles and laughter across the table.

Viktor came up to him next, putting the cake in front of him, lighting them up. Yuuri looked over the sixteen candles, then at his friends. Demons had adopted many human customs over the years even if they were vastly different from them in so many ways. Blowing out candles to make a wish was one of them. Though demons tended to be stubborn and didn’t believe in luck, it was still rather fun.

“Well, come on, Yuuri!” Phichit urged with another one of his wide grins. “Make a wish!”

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed and eyes emotional as he let them wander over the room in front of him. “But… I have everything I could possibly wish for right now,” he admitted flustered, realising just how cheesy it was to say something like that.

“Yuuri!” Viktor moaned as if he’d just heard the most adorable thing in the world. Before Yuuri could react he had the alpha wrapped around him from behind, nuzzling the top of his head to scent him even more than he already had for the last weeks, while gushing over his mate’s cute behaviour. Phichit and Guang Hong were both cooing and most of his friends sent him smiles at the declaration, while some grimaced at him playfully for just how cheesy that was (Georgi, Seung-gil…).

“Then wish for a huge ass wedding ring, c’mon,” Isabella urged impatiently. “I did before JJ proposed.”

“You did?” JJ blinked, this clearly news to him.

“Of course! And you delivered, baby!” She smiled brightly, pinching his cheek. JJ, if possible, looked even prouder of himself than usual.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly, looking up at Viktor who had stopped his ministrations when he heard Isabella’s suggestion, as if he was silently wondering if that's what his beloved truly wanted. But Yuuri didn’t wish for a ‘huge ass’ wedding ring. No, he just remembered something he really, really wanted. And it didn’t have to be now, not when he was still recovering from his reincarnation and had to build his strength and grow up a bit more, but he did want it, if he could have it.

So he turned his gaze to the cake and seconds later blew out the candles.

“What did you wish for?” Phichit instantly asked.

“I’m not telling.”

“Oh come on!”

-

-

“You promise we’ll hang out this weekend, right?”

Phichit, Guang Hong and Leo were the last ones remaining from the birthday party, Yuuri and Viktor just having bid Mila, Sara, Michele and Emil goodbye. The Thai demon was holding Yuuri’s hands in his, beaming in the way that Yuuri had missed so dearly. Phichit had been a sunshine child since they’d met and thus been a positive source of comfort whenever Yuuri had needed a friend to lean on. Of course, he'd always had Viktor, but there would always be a difference between mate and best friend, one needed both in Yuuri's opinion.

“Of course. I promised, didn’t I?” The Japanese was chuckling.

“Okay, text me! I want a lot of selfies, just the two of us, and burgers. They have some amazing ones at this bar not too far from here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Phichit released his hands and then beamed up at Viktor. “It was great seeing you, Viktor!”

“You too, Phichit. Guang Hong, Leo, take care all right?” Viktor smiled kindly.

Phichit’s mates nodded with a smile, waving and saying their goodbyes. Viktor locked the door when they’d left, taking in the silence for just a moment before turning around towards him. Yuuri felt happy and content, if not a little tired, but overall he was filled with warmth he’d missed terribly. Just a few years ago he didn’t even remember them, he didn’t remember his good life.

Viktor must have sensed these thoughts, because soon Yuuri was wrapped around in muscular arms, face against a warm chest. Then there are fingers in the back of his head, threading nicely, soothingly. “This was the best birthday I could’ve asked for…” Yuuri said.

The dark-haired demon felt Viktor kiss his temple and looked up at him lovingly. Clearly, his alpha was pleased to hear of his omega’s contentment. “I’m glad I could make it memorable for you and that you felt good seeing them again. I hope Minami’s crying wasn’t too much.”

Yuuri softly laughed. “No… god, he’s all grown up. Last time I saw him…” The smaller demon bit his lip. “I really did miss a lot, didn’t I?”

It was bittersweet. Here they had been for the last hours, in their home in St Petersburg, everything playing out as if he’d never left at all, but at the same time he had become painfully aware that he’d been taken away from his friends as well as his mate. He’d missed Mila and Sara’s wedding; he’d missed Michele and Emil announcing their relationship… he’d missed Minami graduating from High School. Granted, it wasn’t as special for a demon considering they could always go school over again if they wanted (not that anyone tended to do so…) but he would’ve liked to go  _anyway_ just  _because_.

Suddenly, as they stood there in their hallway, Viktor’s arms around him and Yuuri pressed against his mate’s chest, the Japanese felt anger dwell in him like a gradual flame. They had taken him away from  _everything_  he’d cherished. They’d dared to mess with his _life_. His friends. His family. His  _mate_. Oh, a part of him almost wished Viktor had spared the bastards so he could’ve joined him in slaying them mercilessly.

Undoubtedly sensing his beloved’s anger, Viktor placed a soft kiss atop the omega’s head again. He whispered: “They’re gone.”

“Yes… but they’re not the only slayers out there.” Yuuri growled.

Viktor hugged him tighter, and said: “You’re back now and I intend to protect you.” Yuuri found himself being pulled from the alpha enough that they could look at each other. The Russian’s eyes were suddenly so intense and blue as they met his that he knew Viktor was succumbing to his alpha demon instincts. “They’re never going to take you away from me again. I’ll kill every last slayer that exist in the world if I have to… I dedicate my life to be by your side, Yuuri, you know that. I will never forgive myself that I could lose you in the first place and hell will freeze over before I’ll let  _anyone_  take you from me another time.”

His voice was so dangerous he would’ve scared Yuuri if he’d been anyone but Viktor’s love. Because holding that position meant the darkness in the other demon’s voice didn’t scare him but rather fuelled something dark and pleasant in Yuuri himself. He broke a perilous smile, humming as he leaned up to meet Viktor’s lips that were possessively eager when they connected.

Upon pulling away, Yuuri murmured: “It wasn’t your fault that they killed me… we were inexperienced. Their cadets had been growing in numbers and we had lowered our guard because we thought we were alone and it was our anniversary…”

Saying the last part only seemed to make Viktor angrier. The silent anger Yuuri would forever be glad he’d never experience from the older demon himself. Viktor Nikiforov’s family had been famous for years for their lack of…  _conscience_ when it came to protecting the ones they held dear. On the outside, his mate looked so very composed and put together, and he was, but behind his smiling masks was an unrelenting killer that Yuuri was very desperately in love with just as much as the rest of his mate.

He had seen it in action many times.

Yuuri’s eyes widened when Viktor suddenly sat down in front of him, one knee popped up as if he’d propose right there and there. He took both of Yuuri’s hands in his and kissed both hands adoringly, slowly, every knuckle given the affection Viktor deemed they deserved. His voice was still low and dangerous as he spoke: “I cannot be forgiven for letting anything happen to you, zvezda moya. I ask you to please forgive me. I won’t be happy until you do.”

“ _Viktor_ , this was out of your  _hands_  and–”

“Please, my love… just say that you will. I’ll feel better.”

Yuuri felt conflicted. He hadn’t been aware Viktor felt this  _guilty_. True, a mate – especially an alpha – felt immense responsibility over the other. They were two pieces of one soul, they’d been united as one soul down in hell before they split for crying out loud, but even so… What happened to him hadn’t been Viktor’s fault. He’d gotten rid of those who had been responsible…

Yuuri fell to his own knees, making Viktor raise his head to look him in the eyes by cupping the Russian's cheeks. “I  _forgive you_ ,” the Japanese demon whispered. “But only because there is nothing to forgive. Even we make mistakes when we're met with new challenges… you avenged me, Viktor. You don’t have to feel guilty anymore.”

As if he’d been holding it back for so many years (which he probably had), tears prickled down the alpha’s cheeks. Yuuri whispered soothingly and let Viktor rest his head under his chin, a feat that was only possible due to this position on the floor considering their height difference. “We’ll be together forever now, you know that right?”

He felt Viktor nod against him and this time it was Yuuri’s turn to kiss his mate atop his silvery head. They stayed in that position for at least ten minutes, Viktor's tears drying and instead they were practically purring against each other, scenting each other lovingly.

Soon Yuuri suggested: “Ne, Viktor, Vic-chan needs a walk. Let’s go together. We could both use the fresh air.”

As expected Viktor didn’t deny his darling anything and hearing the omega’s sweet words and scenting him seemed to have calmed him down. Their hands linked as they both stood up, and Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s before they went to get their adorable poodle that had been so excited by the guests he’d been put in his own room during dinner for not to distract them all from eating.

They got Vic-chan on the leash, locked up their home and then linked their hands together again.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri said as they rounded the corner of their street to head towards the familiar park where they’d started doing their morning runs.

He felt another squeeze around his hand from Viktor’s bigger one. “I had a moment of weakness,” he admitted. “But yes, I am okay. As long as you’re with me.”

“I am.”

“I know.”

This time Yuuri squeezed his hand instead. “I feel that this conversation isn’t over though.”

“It probably isn’t.” Viktor sighed. “But currently I just want to focus on you, and Vic-chan, and those breakfast pancakes you are definitely making me tomorrow.”

Yuuri chuckled. For now, it was all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I hope you guys liked it! I've been conflicted about some of the side-ships, but I'm content with the ones I chose c: I have a soft spot for poly relationships when I feel the chemistry is right hence Leo/Phichit/Guang Hong happened!
> 
> I am building up to something more, but I wanted to focus on Yuuri's recovery first and the slice-of-life part of the demons' existence before going into heavier topics, but I've mentioned demon slayers before and it won't be the last time, so stay tuned.
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed!! c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone so I've made a tumblr at: [https://viktuuri-o.tumblr.com](https://viktuuri-o.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and if anyone wants to chat/follow I do reciprocate and follow back, especially if you post/reblog Victuuri !!

Considering Christmas was not as prominent as in many other western countries in Japan, and Russia traditionally didn’t celebrate it at all, Yuuri’s focus for Christmas Day, that came around a week later after their friends had visited, was Viktor’s birthday. He knew that his own birthday had been far more of an ‘important’ occasion because Yuuri was actually growing now due to his new body, but for Viktor this was just another year where his soul turned slightly older, while his body did not.

Yuuri, however, didn’t look at it like that.

Every December 25th he would be grateful that his mate’s body had been born on this earth.

So when Viktor opened his eyes on Christmas Day 2016, Yuuri was leaning over him with the softest look in his eyes, dressed only in Viktor’s own shirt from their date night the evening before, hair ruffled but somehow angelic as the light from the windows illuminated from behind the omega’s head.

Viktor was sure then that nothing looked as beautiful as his mate at that very moment.

“Good morning, Viktor,” Yuuri purred lovingly,

“If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up…” Viktor grinned lazily, still more asleep then awake at this point.

“No, very much here. Alive. With you again. Forever.”

Viktor purred too in pure contentment at that confirmation. Sometimes he had to admit he was nervous he’d go to sleep and wake up with everything simply being a dream. Him finding Yuuri again was just something he’d wished so desperately he convinced himself of it to be true and so he had to go back to being alone, waiting.

But no, Yuuri was here in his bed like a radiant, warm sun, his perfect loving mate looking better than ever for being in a sixteen-year-old body. Viktor sat up a little, the many pillows in their king sized bed supporting his back as he rubbed his eyes, and before he even realised it Yuuri was in his lap, naked thighs squeezing around his own.

Viktor swallowed thickly, pupils dilating as he recognized his omega’s scent when aroused.

Oh, yes. He supposed it had become a tradition that Yuuri gave him some pleasurable, morning birthday sex every 25th of December. He’d almost forgotten due to the fifty years they’d spent apart and over fifteen of them having restrained himself from these sort of activities due to the young condition of his mate’s new body. He licked his lips and Yuuri met him in a deep kiss, hands massaging Viktor’s chest, while the alpha demon’s own hands coming up on Yuuri’s back, under his shirt to knead over the soft skin.

“Viktor…”

“Yuuri…”

Aroused, loving sighs mingled together with moans as they exchanged deep kisses, Viktor pulling away the only fabric of clothing Yuuri wore. He felt Yuuri gently keep his hands on his chest, signalising he wanted him to stay in that position, which Viktor was not about to object to.

Then the younger demon lowered himself onto Viktor’s hard-on (the Russian having slept naked due to the previous night's activities), slick making it slowly glide in without much difficulty. Once in, they were both breathing slow breaths to calm their heartbeats. Yuuri then started rocking gently at first, causing Viktor to lean his head back to groan at the good friction. He truly loved it when his beautiful omega rode him.

Although Viktor and Yuuri were no strangers to slow love making (considering how Yuuri was a huge sucker for it and Viktor loved to get his omega weak in the knees regardless of the intensity), there hadn’t been much of it since Yuuri turned sixteen. Since they’d been separated for so long their sex life had been rather desperate and high on speed, almost rough. Viktor suspected it was the pent up lust he hadn’t been able to express with his dear omega mate gone and Yuuri, having been dead for fifty years, emotionally seemed to crave desperate closeness and fast-paced sex as if that was more convincing that he was with Viktor again.

However, it was over a month since Yuuri had been taken back with Viktor to where he belonged and that intensity had thus dimmed to how it had been before he’d been separated from his lover.

Hence their pace right now was just what Viktor could’ve wished for his birthday. The slow rocking kept him aroused, and yet he could watch every expression on Yuuri’s beautiful face from this angle, observe it because they had time, and he didn’t feel the need to claw all over Yuuri’s body like he had for the last month. No, he could enjoy the way he bit his lip when squeezing around Viktor’s cock, the shuddering of his body when said Russian slowly grabbed for his member to stroke it along with the rocking pace of his thrusts.

“There you go ah… Yuuri,” Viktor groaned, stroking his thumb over the tip of Yuuri’s leaking cock.

“Hmm…gn… Viktor…”

Yuuri leaned down for their lips to meet again, picking up the pace just a little. Viktor had to keep himself from thrusting his hips upwards, but there was a certain sensuality to not being charge of the pace just yet. His omega’s moans were making it harder and harder though. The way they carried through their bedroom made the heat coil in his stomach.

Yuuri truly had the most sinful sounds inside that slightly shy body of his.

“Fe-feel good?” Yuuri asked softly, whimpering when Viktor squeezed his hand around his member, halting the thrusts.

“So good..”

“Ah…”

“More, Yuuri.”

His sexy mate started picking up the pace again. More moans filled their room, Viktor’s deep and husky, Yuuri’s loud and submissive. As they were approaching their, at least, first orgasm, Yuuri removed his hands from Viktor’s chest and instead put his hands behind himself so he was arching beautifully while bouncing atop Viktor’s cock.

The Russian groaned possessively deep in his throat and sat up more to grab around Yuuri’s waist, taking this as a sign that Yuuri wanted him to help with the pace to get them over the edge now. All too happy to oblige, Viktor started thrusting up into his omega with something in-between slow and fast pace. He loved the look at Yuuri’s face at the moment; his eyebrows furrowed together, mouth open, cheeks adorably flushed.

Oh he was so gorgeous.

Could Viktor just keep him here in his bed forever, hide him from the world, make love to him every day to remind him just how lavishing he was in every sense of the word?

“Yuuri…” He whispered, thumbs stroking all over Yuuri’s skin as he held him, the Japanese demon’s back still beautifully arched as if he was on display, this a view for Viktor only.

_Mine._

_Mine. Mine. **Mine**._

They were so close. Viktor started planting open-mouthed kisses over Yuuri’s stomach, his rocking becoming more intense.

“V-Viktor… ah… ahh..!” Yuuri was whimpering desperately, the pleasure hitting him from the kisses being planted on his skin and from within. He mewled at one particularly hard thrust and Viktor could _see_ how close he was.

One hand still keeping Yuuri steady, the other went back to stroking the omega’s cock.

“AHH! Viktor, Viktor!”

All Viktor could think about was how much he wanted Yuuri to continue saying his name like that. _Exactly_ like that, because it was so very evident right now Viktor was the only one on his mind, the only one he Yuuri was focusing on and boy if that wasn’t fuelling his already big ego to the brim...

“Come for me, Yuuri. Come.”

And he did, squirting and cumming at the same time, soaking Viktor’s cock and the alpha’s face. Viktor hardly noticed the latter as he was so close himself. The moment he felt Yuuri squeeze around his cock, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He filled Yuuri up until the omega collapsed on top of him, both demons panting in exhaustion from the intense orgasm.

Yuuri pulled away while still emitting small pants, blushing deeply when he realized his alpha had… cum all over his face due to their previous sex position. “Ah, honey, I’m sorry!” he spluttered sheepishly, reaching for the tissue box they kept on their nightstand.

Viktor chuckled as he let Yuuri wipe his face and neck from the sticky substance. “I am not complaining…” Mischievous blue eyes twinkled and Yuuri joined him in chuckling. “Happy Birthday, Viktor, have my semen,” the Russian then continued, teasingly adopting his best impression of Yuuri's voice to emphasize his joke.

Yuuri started laughing uncontrollably and Viktor soon joined in, partially because it was hard not to laugh when Yuuri just looked so happy and flustered. This was exactly what he’d wanted for his birthday… just seeing his mate back, with him, laughing…

When Yuuri caught his breath, Viktor pulled out of him so the omega could slump down next to him in the heap of pillows, still emitting small giggles once in a while. Viktor propped himself on the side, one hand supporting his head, while the other placed itself on his mate’s stomach, stroking the skin lovingly.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that, right?” Viktor suddenly spoke, voice soft and fond.

Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes that had been looking at the ceiling turned to him instead, wide, before adopting the same fond gleam as his mate’s own orbs sported. “I don’t mind you reminding me… and I may or may not feel the same way about a certain someone.”

He loved Yuuri’s teasing tone, but he still bit his neck warningly as he murmured: “That certain someone better be me or I’m going on a killing spree.”

“So _possessive_ …” Yuuri cooed, turning on his side as well, so he could wrap his own arms around Viktor’s neck to nuzzle their noses together. The Japanese demon rested his forehead against his Russian alpha and grinned. “You know you’re the only one.”

“I do, but ‘I don’t mind you reminding me’.” Viktor smirked.

“Heh…” Yuuri chuckled and captured his lips in a small kiss, before murmuring: “Happy birthday, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled lovingly.

-

-

The streets of St Petersburg where lit on Christmas Day, the lights illuminating everything. The whiteness of the snow contributed to the bright view and Yuuri once again rediscovered why he loved the Earth and why demons like himself liked to stay around until they felt like their life had been well spent. Everything just looked… _alive_. Not too bright and constricting, like Yuuri knew heaven was, or dark and quiet like hell was. Earth was many things and so one couldn’t blame demons for wanting to stick around. Especially not since they were the superior beings on the planet, just really outnumbered and not in the mood to do anything but make their own lives pleasurable.

Yuuri hummed, his hand tightly holding onto his mate's, as they looked around at store windows. Even if demons didn’t particularly celebrate Christmas they still did sometimes use it as an excuse to buy gifts; Yuuri also loved the lights and the atmosphere. Of course Russia wasn’t the ideal place for that considering it wasn’t as widely celebrated here, but it was the kind of low-key atmosphere Yuuri was looking for this time of year.

He much preferred this day as Viktor being in focus anyhow. His mate’s birthday was truly the most important day in his opinion, and judging by happy expression Viktor had sported when he received the music Yuuri had gotten composed for his alpha as a gift, Viktor was having a good time.

The Japanese demon looked at Viktor with a small grin. “Do you ever think we could take over the world if we wanted to?”

Blue eyes glanced at him in slight confusion. “You and me?”

“No, Viktor,” Yuuri laughed slightly. “Demon kind.”

“ _Oh_.” Viktor’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ that made Yuuri find him far too cute. The omega moved from holding his alpha’s hand to instead wrap his arms around Viktor’s bicep. “Well, considering we’re outnumbered by at least nine hundred and ninety-nine million… I suppose we _might_. It would just be a lot of hassle.”

“You’re right about that,” Yuuri agreed thoughtfully and blinked up when Viktor chuckled. Even if he was honestly slightly cold in this sixteen-year-old body, hearing his alpha’s amusement made him feel warm. They shared tender smiles as Viktor lifted his arm and instead of having his arms around the bicep, Yuuri moved them to around Viktor’s torso instead, having the Russian hug him tight with one arm.

Viktor had taken the appearance of his own teenage self again, long hair falling over his shoulders. Although they had grown quite used to the size difference and age difference physically back home, they didn’t want to risk any reports of a man in his twenties inappropriately touching and getting cozy with a rather small looking teenager. Sure they could just stay hidden, but if they wanted to pay for things and go shopping they had to interact with humans.

Besides, Yuuri liked the variety the reincarnation had brought them. He had discovered the size difference between him and Viktor like things were now was… kind of… hot. He wasn’t about to go so far as saying he had a _kink_ but he’d become very aware of being face to face with Viktor’s _chest_ rather than his neck. He’d become aware of how easily Viktor could lift him like this, how easily he could cover Yuuri’s whole body when they made love. He liked that Viktor now, automatically, reached for something he subconsciously knew Yuuri needed but couldn’t reach himself.

Perhaps the size and height difference… wasn’t something he wanted to lose. Though he certainly didn’t wish to look sixteen forever; they needed to be adults in a lot of situations to blend in with human kind, so that was out of the question.

But…

“Hey, Viktor…” Yuuri spoke up, gaining his mate’s attention. Viktor had been looking over some expensive jewellery through a store widow. This had Yuuri a little bit excited in the back of his head, because he _knew_ Viktor wouldn’t be buying anything like that for anyone other than his mate, certainly not for himself. In other words, his mate was looking for something _he_ would like as a Christmas present.

Such a good alpha… He truly was, always putting his omega first. Yuuri felt his chest flutter.

“What is it, lapochka?” Viktor enquired smiling in his direction.

He was so… _handsome_ … beautiful. Yuuri swallowed, blessing again this day that his mate had been born on this planet to join him. Or well, wait for him since Yuuri by human biological standards was born three years after him. Yuuri played with Viktor’s fingers for a moment and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

Maybe he should wait to bring up such a private conversation in the middle of the street? Then again Viktor could just hide them away from the world, like he usually did when they needed space...

As if the alpha had read his mate’s mind, Yuuri realized the people around them looked slightly less in focus than usual, indicating they were hidden away like they had done so many times before. Yuuri sent him an appreciative smile and took the moment to wrap his arms around Viktor’s waist, nuzzling into his chest.

“Uhm… have you… ever considered making yourself… eh… taller?” Yuuri asked sheepishly, trying to sound casual as he looked away. As if his mate didn’t already know him in and out and could probably already tell what he was getting up to.

As expected Viktor’s smirking face was what met him when he dared to look up at him again. “You’ve quite grown to like this height difference between us, haven’t you, my little katsudon?” As if to illustrate his point Viktor slowly changed back into his regular twenty-seven-year old self.

He was not blushing up a storm, not at all… Viktor cupped his cheeks and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the awaiting omega’s lips. Yuuri’s fingers quivered slightly as he grabbed for his mate’s coat to put them closer together. When they pulled away Viktor murmured: “You know you can talk to me about anything that turns you on, right? You shouldn’t have any shame when it comes to me. I intend to do anything at all that can make your heart pound.”

At the last part Yuuri felt Viktor’s index finger glide up under his chin, causing him to quiver. They’d already had an amazing love making session this morning, but Yuuri found himself horny again… The Japanese demon took a shuddering breath.

“I like you… tall. Bigger than me.” He felt he _did_ sound more confident now, reminding himself he was a sexy pork cutlet bowl Viktor wanted to devour as often as possible. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of, and he’d gotten good at it through their many years together even if he had his moments of weakness.

“Hmm… interesting.” Yuuri watched as his alpha demon lightly patted his chin as if he was thinking, then Viktor grinned.

Yuuri’s blush intensified when he realized that the body he was holding onto – _Viktor’s_ body – was… visibly growing taller in front of him. He released him quickly, throat going dry as he had to bow his head further back to look at the handsome Russian.

Viktor was 180 centimetres in his ‘natural’ human form… but by the pace he was growing now he had to be reaching 185… 189… 190… 192… 195… 196… 199… 200… He stopped growing then and Yuuri’s eyes were wide, his chest fluttering even further. To compensate for the height Viktor’s general appearance had become larger. His shoulders, his arms, legs… torso, but he still appeared so _elegant_.

Yuuri swallowed. “Wow…” he uttered.

How come they hadn’t experiment with _this_ before during their years together? Yuuri had been aware of his mate's powers for a while now. Trust Yuuri to discover a weakness he hadn’t even been aware of due to his own rebirth.

Yuuri was 156 centimetres in his sixteen-year-old body and hit his growth spurt around the age of eighteen or late seventeen where he’d grow to a 178 centimetres, but considering his _current_ height Viktor was truly towering over him now.

“I think I like this height. You look even more adorable from his angle,” Viktor joked lovingly, with amusement shining in his blue eyes.

The twinkle in them made Yuuri _feel_ things again and the younger demon held up his arms, whispering softly: “Pick me up?”

Viktor had an own soft blush on his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s to lift him up so their gaze could meet, Yuuri’s smaller legs wrapping around Viktor’s waist in the process. Not that Viktor wasn’t strong enough to hold him up, but it just felt more comfortable this way. They smiled at each other. “Feeling high up?”

“Yeah, s’nice…” Yuuri’s cheeks had adopted the same soft red as Viktor’s rather than the dramatic red he usually donned whenever he felt too embarrassed. “I feel… safe.”

“You are safe with me, you know that right?” Viktor murmured, his hold around Yuuri tightening as if daring anyone to even dare to snatch him away.

Yuuri nodded, eyes telling Viktor he _knew_ what the alpha would do for him. Every extent of it. Viktor planted a soft kiss to Yuuri’s neck, nuzzling into it, scenting him like he usually did when he felt protective, which he had been since Yuuri was taken from him.

Not that Viktor hadn’t already been on the protective side. The silver haired demon had always had a tendency to keep an extra eye on him, ever since they confessed their feelings and got together, but after his death… Yuuri could clearly notice the difference. His protectiveness had increased ten fold and perhaps instinctively the omega knew that, meaning he was catering to that possessiveness, to Viktor’s need to protect him.

It wasn’t that far-fetched of an idea, really.

Viktor, an alpha, a truly powerful demon, probably more powerful than most other demons they had met if his powers had anything to vouch for, had lost the one thing he loved more than anything in all realms. He had watched his omega mate, the man he’d been with for years, who he wanted to marry and have a child with, wanted to live a truly long life on earth with, dead… bleeding out in his least breath in front of him.

It didn’t matter that Viktor had gotten his revenge, or at least it didn’t contribute enough. It had made Yuuri pleased and it had certainly been what Viktor desired after his love had died, but overall Yuuri coming back and Yuuri being safe was the only cure to the misery Viktor had been put through.

Yuuri’s own hold around Viktor’s neck tightened, pressing their bodies closer together as he placed a soft, loving kiss to his mate’s forehead. Against the pale skin he murmured: “You’re my alpha. I’m staying with you for as long as we want to live on Earth. I’m here, Viktor. With you. Forever.”

Growling pleased, possessively, Viktor bit down Yuuri’s neck as if to show his approval. Yuuri moaned softly, leaning his neck back submissively to let Viktor mark him even further around the already prominent mating mark. His stomach was doing flips. He was pleasing his alpha, his alpha was happy, and Yuuri was so happy himself he could hardly contain his overjoyed purring.

They were together again and they would _always_ be together. Forever.

Viktor’s eyes met his again as the silver haired demon detached himself from his mate’s neck. Viktor smirked. “I like this height, lyubov moya. I’ll keep it. At least when it’s just the two of us. Not just for you, but for me too. I like being able to cradle you this way… of course, you’re gonna get a bit taller yourself, but it’ll still feel pretty great, I’m sure.”

He winked at him and Yuuri giggled, before he said: “I’m sure you can stick to a 190 centimetres even when the others are around… just save the last ten centimetres for me.”

“If that pleases you.”

“Mm, it does.”

They smiled at each other and Yuuri was painfully aware that his hard-on was pressing against Viktor.

“Should we head back, love?” Viktor smooched his nose with a smirk, gaining him a sheepish laugh from his  omega.

“Yeah... Let’s.”

-

-

That night Yuuri felt the big body wrap around him, long limbs tugging him to Viktor’s chest protectively. There was skin touching his almost all over with Viktor’s new size and it made his chest warm once again, like a pleasant furnace spreading tingles throughout his body.

He wasn’t about to put any logic behind why he and Viktor needed this reassurance all the time: Viktor’s need to feel capable, strong and providing, Yuuri’s need to feel protected, cherished and desired.

It had to be a side effect of what they’d been through.

Yuuri yawned softly and wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor’s torso. Underneath the comforter, Viktor’s long legs had tucked Yuuri’s own in-between them, locking him nicely and safely in place. The arms around Yuuri were cradling him like a teddy bear and Viktor’s chin was resting atop Yuuri’s head.

He was warm all over.

And he loved every second of it.

Yuuri fell asleep to Viktor whispering loving words in his ear. The Japanese demon remembered his last thought being that he would fight tooth and limb to stay this way forever. As they’d established many times before since Yuuri’s return – whoever tried to separate them wouldn’t live to see another day. Viktor was his and he was Viktor's and every moment together, exploring their wants, needs, thoughts meant the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are some things that will become clearer in later chapters, but Viktor, and therefore also Yuuri because demon couples influence each other in terms of abilities, are the most powerful demons in their circle of demon companions. 
> 
> Viktor is known for having abilities that are rather rare, including being a shape-shifter outside of just changing his own age, which is what's common for demons. There are a few others in their friend group who can do this (Chris, Leo and Mila), but most demons can't change their appearance beyond altering their age. So I've changed some wording in previous chapters to make that clearer.
> 
> Next chapter I'm heading a little bit into the more serious aspect of the plot I have planned for this story. I am still deciding on some things.
> 
> If my commenters would influence some of my decisions just pick a number between 1 and 20, because I am having a hard time and your random number may help me a lot haha. 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Spring in St Petersburg was beautiful. Even if it was generally still a bit cold, it was gradually getting warmer and Yuuri had to admit he had missed the sun, something Russia was lacking. No wonder Viktor had been so pale the first time they met many years ago considering how many months of the year St Petersburg didn’t have sunlight. For demons, however, the benefits of the sun didn’t really apply, so it was more of a personal thing since he had been born and raised in a country whose nickname literally was Land of the Rising Sun.

Currently, Yuuri found himself in the closest shopping centre with his mate and several of their friends who all somehow tended to come visit at the same time ( _somehow_  being because Yuuri was never sure if they actively planned this and just didn’t tell them, or it was all some subconscious instinct and thus completely coincidental).

Springtime for demons meant mating season was coming up, in which all omegas (usally when of age) generally had a heat that lasted longer and was more intense than the usual cycled ones during the rest of the year. Additionally, Alphas and Betas experienced their rut, something that only happened that time of the year and, if mated, was synchronised to come when the omega went into heat. Or if the couple didn’t have an omega they’d both experience their rut at the same time. This was also the time of year where an omega was the most fertile,  _if_  they had reached the age of maturity (eighteen), sometimes Yuuri sadly knew he hadn’t with his new body. He wasn’t even sure if his new body would cause him to participate as he usually would during mating season due to how young it was, but Viktor would experience is rut so Yuuri was more than prepared for it in that sense.

It was still a few weeks before mating season began, however, but demons were on their most affectionate, even towards platonic relationships this time of year, hence it wasn’t that odd their friends grouped themselves together for hangouts and quality time.

Yuuri watched fondly as JJ and Isabella cooed at their daughter, who’d received a rather large teddy bear from Mila and Sara later that day, which she seemed absolutely smitten with. Before he’d died, Yuuri hadn’t been able to picture the rather immature and, honestly, cocky couple having a child, but now it just looked natural.

He felt Phichit handing him something that smelled absolutely wonderful; he looked down at a Greek gyro, feeling his mouth water. “Thank you, I was starving!” Yuuri exclaimed, which had his best friend laughing as he bit into it instantly.

“I knew you were. Your stomach was growling and you weren’t even noticing.”

Yuuri blushed sheepishly. Phichit told him to hang on as he went up to his mates that were coming out from another baby clothing store. Considering he was now thirty-four weeks along Guang Hong had blown up considerably, his stomach a round sphere, which probably looked substantially larger due to the Chinese demon’s petite form. Yuuri had to say the pregnancy seemed to agree with him though. His cheeks had rounded out a bit, thighs and hips increasing making him look curvier, and overall the younger demon had put on some healthy weight.

Phichit served his omega mate a soft kiss to the cheek, before handing him and Leo their own slight snack before the big meal. Yuuri could hear Guang Hong thank Phichit sweetly, before saying something about finding a table in the food court. Phichit told them go ahead and then waved at Yuuri, also signalising that it was now the Japanese demon’s job to get everyone else’s attention for the next plan of action.

Yuuri took another bite of his gyro, before waving at JJ and Isabella. “Food court!” was all he said, pointing at Phichit and his mates, Leo and Guang Hong already going on ahead. He received a thumbs up from the Canadian who took his wife and daughter by the hand to head in the same direction.

Sara, Mickey and Emil were god knows where, so Yuuri simply texted them to meet them there as he walked up to Viktor, Mila, Georgi and Chris, though the latter seemed to be in deep conversation on his phone, which had left the Russian friends talking in front of another clothing store. “We’re heading to the food court, Guang Hong’s hungry and honestly I need more than just this myself,” Yuuri said holding up the last reminder of his gyro.

Mila glanced at the direction in which their other friends were going, chuckling. “I remember when my mother was pregnant with my sister. She ate everything in sight and Guang Hong doesn’t seem like any exception there.” She shook her head fondly.

Yuuri finished his slight meal, humming as Viktor instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist. Usually Viktor would appear as a teenager himself when they were out amongst people but Yuuri had actually gained some height, growing a little, over the span of the last months even if his growth-spurt was minimum a year and a half away. It was enough for him to at least pass as a bit older than sixteen though, and Viktor reducing himself to twenty made at least a bit less suspicious.

“What’s got Chris so hung up on his phone?” Yuuri wondered, getting all the Russians to look at the man in question who was standing a bit further away.

“Ah, haven’t you heard? Chris is in  _loooove_.”

Yuuri blinked up at Mila. “ _Really_? Chris? I thought he liked leading the single life.”

The auburn-haired woman nodded with a slight grin, arms crossed. “Oh he did, but I think this time he’s really smitten Like  _really_  smitten.” Mila leaned in so she could whisper into Yuuri’s ear. “But the thing that makes this extra juicy is that the man he loves already has an omega mate.”

“He’s an alpha?”

Mila nodded.

It wasn’t unheard of that two alphas got together, quite the contrary, but it was still more uncommon than traditional alpha and omega mates for instance. Chris, however, being in love with an alpha that already had an omega mate was quite the situation. The only good way it could play out was that Chris also wanted to mate with the omega and the omega wanted him in return, thus making them a pack-pair, just like Guang Hong, Leo and Phichit.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Georgi waved his hand dismissively.

Viktor nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head and suggested they’d get a move on, which the Japanese demon gladly agreed to. He was still hungry for crying out loud. Mila threw a piece of paper from her purse at Chris to gain his attention, throwing her thumb in the direction their other friends had gone off to. “Food court, Chris. Hang up on lover boy and let’s go.”

He heard Chris say something in German and then did as Mila had told him to, sighing dramatically.

“Oh boy, here it comes,” Georgi groaned as they started walking.

“I am  _in loooooove_.”

“We know Chris,” Viktor said with a chuckle.

“No, but you don’t  _understand_ , he is absolutely amazing! He’s a pole dance instructor and his omega was one of his students who is also absolutely stunning!” Chris had clapped his hands over his cheeks, blushing up a storm. Yuuri had almost expected this to become dramatic, but Chris seemed  _excited_  about the omega too, so he supposed this could work out swimmingly.

Yuuri tuned out Chris’ moaning and instead focused on the warm touch of Viktor’s hand on his hip and their bodies pressed together as they walked to catch up to Phichit and the others. Although he did feel content about the progress he’d made and his life here in general, it still felt a bit like he was on a standstill.

He was a one hundred and thirty-one-year-old demon in the body of a sixteen-year-old. Sure, some of his powers were resurfacing, small things like lighting a fire from his palm, or creating small ice sculptures, but overall he still had to wait, still had to recover, and seeing his friends so… so  _established_. JJ and Isabella with their daughter, Phichit and Leo and Guang Hong expecting their first child… Heck, Mila and Sara were married and would probably get to the breeding soon during this mating season, heck Emil and Mickey could too, if they wanted, though he suspected they’d go for it next year rather.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy for them, quite the contrary, but he couldn’t help but also feel jealous and guilty.

He and Viktor had been planning their life together much like their friends were doing or had been doing right now when he’d been taken away from him, and he’d waited… for so long… he didn’t  _want_  to wait anymore. He wanted to get  _married_. He wanted to have his old body back, use his powers, travel… He wanted to…

Yuuri’s eyes wandered to Guang Hong as they joined their friends by the free table they’d snagged, particularly at his stomach, the way Leo’s and Phichit’s hands would wander to it, their entire postures radiating with happiness.

He swallowing thickly. He really wanted a baby. Especially after… No, no he refused to think about it.

It was just… he’d wanted one several years before his death; they’d reached that point after years of exploring the world, exploring  _each other_. They were expected to have the wedding a month  _after_  he’d been killed, they’d planned and gotten things together… the ceremony would’ve been beautiful, they were almost ready to start that domestic life after feeling well sated being “young” and childless for a good while, and then... it was ripped away.

Yes, yes, he knew he had to stop the bitterness; he certainly couldn’t let it consume him, but he felt he was allowed to be angry and moody regarding the fact that he’d been killed simply for existing.

As usual Viktor always sensed when he entered one of these moods, and Yuuri felt his soothing touch against his thigh, then Viktor grabbed his mate’s and squeezed tightly, and on instinct Yuuri leaned closer into his side. He was strangely tired even if they had barely been out in public.

“Oi, we can see you staring, bastard!” he suddenly heard Mila scream in Russian, causing Yuuri to lazily look up at a random stranger who quickly averted his gaze, but not before wrinkling his nose in disgust. JJ and Isabella had both dived in to cover their daughter’s ears, sending Mila a glare each.

It wasn’t that uncommon of an occurrence when they did show themselves in public to have strangers display their disgust at the lack of hetero-normative lifestyle of demons, but Mila was always quick to challenge the staring, disapproving looks they got. She was also scary enough – demon powers enhancing it – so no one dared to challenge her. Yuuri had a feeling she got some sick satisfaction from seeing them cower in fear and he wholeheartedly supported it.

“Question,” Emil spoke up as the man who had been staring got the hell out of the food court. The Czech glanced at Guang Hong who hadn’t even lifted his head from his hefty meal as Mila confronted another staring bastard. “Can they see your stomach?”

Guang Hong shook his head. He was currently biting into his pizza slice and nudged Phichit as if urging him to explain. The other omega demon picked up on his mate’s need to just, well, consume for two, and chuckled, taking over the conversation. “Leo uses his powers to keep that part well hidden.” Phichit patted Guang Hong’s pregnant belly fondly.

“Doctor told me how.” Leo shrugged. “It wasn’t very difficult. Phichit can do it too, but I’ve got more energy.”

“Speaking of doctor.” Mila turned her attention to Yuuri. “Have you seen one yet?”

“Regarding what?” Yuuri asked, frowning. He wasn’t the pregnant one… unfortunately.

“Well, just a check-up. Don’t you think it’s a good idea considering your new body? You  _died_  Yuuri.” Everyone had suddenly gone very quiet and Yuuri felt his stomach twist, even if he knew Mila was telling the truth. “I mean, yes, we’re known to reincarnate  _sometimes_ , but most of the time we don’t. ‘Specially not after being hunted. And a doctor might be good for you. Just to confirm that everything is okay, you know? We’re really glad to have you back… don’t want you getting sick because we didn’t check.”

Viktor seemed a bit tense next to him. Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that going to a doctor’s appointment hadn’t been something his alpha had considered either, which meant Viktor – the protective guy that he was – now felt bad for not thinking along those lines.

To reassure his mate Yuuri stroked Viktor’s knuckles with his thumb and nodded. “Okay, I’ll go to a doctor. I’m sure we’ll find one around here that is one of us, I guess…”

“I know one you can go to. It’s the reason why I brought it up.”

Mila reached around her purse and fished up a small piece of paper that she handed to Yuuri. A number and a name was scribbled on it, and after giving it a thorough look he handed it to Viktor who placed it in his wallet. The silver haired demon then kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, causing the Japanese demon to smile softly. “I guess we’re going to a doctor’s appointment then,” Yuuri murmured.

“It won’t be so bad. Better to be on the safe side,” Sara encouraged; she then eyed Viktor slightly, eyes narrowing curiously. “Did you get taller?”

Yuuri had to hide his grin by burying his face against Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor beamed. “I don’t think so?”

Mila gasped with a grin. “ _Vitya_ , using special, rarity powers for pleasure eh?”

“Still don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Viktor sung, feigning innocence. Yuuri was now chuckling against his chest, causing his shoulders to shake slightly.

“Hey, you can do that too, can’t you Leo?” Phichit asked. “Shape shift?”

“Well, yes, I haven’t practiced it much, however.”

“I can too… you don’t see me growing myself an additional ten centimetres.” Mila was smirking.

“That’s just not fair,” Guang Hong complained, having finished off his meal. “I can’t do that and I’m shorter than all of you. Even Yuuri now.”

“Hey, Viktor, let’s see who can get taller,” Chris spoke up teasingly.

“Wait, no, I wanna join that!” Mila was grinning. “You too, Leo.”

“Eh… guys… I don’t think that’s really–” Leo tried sheepishly before Sara interrupted him.

“You guys are doing no such thing either in public or here. You’ll break the ceiling before somebody wins. We don’t need to replicate Attack of the Fifty Foot Woman in here!”

Against Viktor’s chest, Yuuri continued to laugh sheepishly.

-

-

“So I’m fine?”

Yuuri and Viktor both looked at the doctor. His name was Ivan Kozlov. It was hard to tell how old he was – as with all demons – but he had seemingly decided to grow till the late twenties, probably so he wouldn’t look ‘too young to be a doctor’ and according to Mila he had a  _lot_  of experience, which in demon terms meant a  _lot_.

“You’re not the first case of reincarnation I’ve seen,” Dr Kozlov spoke up with a gentle smile. The beta demon ran his hand through his slicked back blond hair as he came up to the mated pair, clipboard in the other. He cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, you  _are_  the first one I’ve seen who died from the hand of a demon slayer.”

The doctor paused and Yuuri clutched Viktor’s hand tighter, not liking to be reminded of that at all, but knowing it was a necessity. “Does that… change things?” Viktor asked firmly.

“Well, you’ve done everything right so far. You found him as quickly as possible.” Kozlov looked to Viktor. “So he had his mate close to him even when didn’t have his memories back, meaning it didn’t stretch the soul bond you have on one another longer than it took you to get from Russia to Japan. You stayed with him until he was sixteen before taking him away, so all memories and brain function is perfectly in good condition, so is your condition as mates. Bond intact, perfectly healthy. If anything, it seems stronger than most.”

Viktor looked a little prideful at that and Yuuri couldn’t blame him. He felt the same way. “But…?” Yuuri spoke softly.

“ _But_ …” The doctor took a deep breath. “You’re experiencing a lowered immune system and fatigue. As I said before I haven’t experienced having a patient who was reincarnated after being killed by a demon slayer. Demon slayers use rituals to make sure our souls cannot return from hell. However, this one  _obviously_  didn’t finish whatever he started.”

Viktor sneered at the memory. “No, he wasn’t able to finish because I killed him before he could. He just managed to plunge his blessed dagger through Yuuri’s heart.” The Russian demon’s hold around his mate tightened even more and Yuuri tried to rub his skin to soothe him. “His companions were attacking me and I fended them off by killing them, and before he could finish whatever signs and circles he was painting on the ground, I’d ripped him to pieces. But… it was too late.”

Yuuri’s body felt oddly cold. He could only remember the pain, the fear and his tears as he looked at Viktor fending off their attackers, and since Viktor had never spoken about that day before this was the first time he was hearing of it in such detail. His heart was bleeding for his alpha that had been a victim of seeing his omega die right before his eyes, after being  _so close_  to saving him too.

“I see.” Kozlov hummed, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. “Well, from all my observations you’re healthy except from the slight fatigue and lowered immune system. I’d like to keep observing you at least for the remaining years before your body reach the age of maturity. The only thing I can recommend at this point is that you two keep doing what you are doing.” Kozlov pointed at Viktor. “Yuuri needs you to take care of him to strengthen his immune system again. Just rest together, keep sharing regular body contact, get ready for mating season and come back in a month and we’ll see if there’s some noticeable improvements.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Yuuri said, standing up.

They both shook the doctor’s hand and after getting the new appointment set up a month from now, they made their way out on the street, hands holding each other tightly.

“You didn’t tell me you felt tired a lot,” Viktor murmured after walking a few blocks.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think it was a big deal. I mean we had sex a lot before we got here… _after_  we got here… so I just assumed that’s what tired me out.” Yuuri sent Viktor a sheepish laugh. Although he could tell Viktor found that slightly amusing, he could also see how concerned his alpha was for him. “Viktor… I’m gonna be fine. Dr Kozlov said I’m very healthy… he said our bond is strong.  _Very_  strong.”

“I just don’t want–”

“To lose me again.” Yuuri finished. He stopped and reached up to cup at Viktor’s cheeks, making the taller demon bow to rest their foreheads together. “We sound like broken records far too much. We can’t continue to be afraid all the time. We’ve been saying the same things for months now... let’s be stronger together. Fearless. You remember we used to be like that, right?”

Viktor frowned. “Yes… but that was before I had to be without you for fifty years…”

“And I understand that. Of course I do, Viktor, but… I’m here. Instead of being afraid, just focus on us. You and me. Together. Now. Right now. Let’s take it one day at a time, and if we feel afraid we talk about it. Deal?”

Viktor sighed softly, leaned and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and murmured: “Deal…” Yuuri’s hands slipped from Viktor’s cheeks and instead felt the Russian grab them, holding them up so he could place soft kisses to the knuckles. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.

The kiss that followed felt like a promise between them.

-

-

Viktor was reading a book, coffee in hand, enjoying the silence, knowing Yuuri was fast asleep in their bedroom, at the day of the news. They’d spent last night cleaning out old crap they didn’t want and Yuuri – even if his doctor had told him he seemed to be slowly gaining his strength – had been exhausted when they went to sleep, so Viktor gladly let his mate sleep in. He’d just reached a rather exciting part of the book he was reading when he heard an excited yell from upstairs, causing him instantly to lower the romance novel, whipping his head around to the sound when Yuuri came running down the stairs.

“Viktor, Viktor!”

Said Russian emitted a surprised ‘oof’ as Yuuri tumbled into him, book slipping to the ground as Viktor’s arms on instinct wrapped around his omega demon instead. “Yuuri, slow down, what’s going on?”

“Guang Hong had the baby!”

Viktor perked up instantly. “Really?”

“Yes, Phichit has been spamming the group chat. Look! It’s a cute baby boy!”

They snuggled together as Yuuri held up his phone, showing Viktor the pictures Phichit had been proudly sending around. The first one was a tired Guang Hong holding the baby swaddled in a beige blanket, nuzzling the top of his head. The other one was Phichit taking a selfie with Leo now with Guang Hong, still holding the bundled-up baby, in the background.

The following ones were of the sleeping baby boy in Guang Hong’s arms, Leo’s and Phichit’s after one another. Then there was a close-up of the baby, giving them a proper good look. He had tusk of dark hair and brown eyes, small chubby fingers wrapped around – judging by the dark tan complexion on the skin – had to be Phichit’s finger.

“He’s beautiful,” Yuuri cooed, and then felt his eyes going wet. “They asked us to be official uncles, can you believe it?”

“Of course I can, we are pretty great.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri laughed, poking the alpha’s nose and broke a smile when Viktor reached up to wipe the wetness from Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding…it’s wonderful.”

“It is… I’ll tell them congratulations from us both. Sara and Emil are currently freaking out. I don't think I’ve seen this many emojis… ever. Oh and Chris too now…” Yuuri chuckled softly and Viktor hummed, nuzzling at the back of his neck, smiling as he watched Yuuri write how happy they were for them.

Arms around his beloved’s waist, Viktor’s mind started to wander to an image of Yuuri holding a child against his chest, nuzzling the top of its head, meeting Viktor’s proud gaze… Secretly, he was hoping Yuuri wanted the same thing, and judging by the sheer wonder and amazement in his eyes, Viktor had a feeling he did.

He squeezed Yuuri even closer to himself.

All in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone be like: yuuuuriooooooooooooo pls come soooon! hhohoo can you guess the name of Guang Hong, Leo and Phichit's child? Maaaybeee noooot? I'll give you guys a hint. If Yuuri and Viktor wants to have their child first thing when Yuuri's new body reaches the age of maturity/fertility for a demon (aka 18), that may leave a certain convenient canon age difference between one character and little Yuri ;) eh eh?
> 
> BUT all in due time, everyone! Here you had some insights regarding Yuuri's death again and a little bit of hinting and clarification as to how Demon Slayers work.
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos if you are enjoying my story!
> 
> PS: I've gotten some requests about writing some insights into Yuuri and Viktor's life together _before_ Yuuri's death but also showing his death. If I do this, it'll be a one-shot showing scenes from their life together, like how they met, their first kiss, their first time, and also the incident in which Yuuri was taken from Viktor by a Demon Slayer. If this sounds interesting to you, please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

“And where’s the handsome alpha today?” Dr Kozlov asked as Yuuri entered his office.

The Japanese demon looked up and he sent him a bashful smile. “Oh, he’s coming, he just had to make sure we really had cleaned every nook and cranny of our home. We’re having guests this weekend and the parents are bringing their two-year-old. He’s climbing  _everywhere_.”

“Ah, I remember when my daughter hit that age.” The doctor laughed softly and Yuuri sat himself down, removing his shirt, knowing his internals were always the first thing the doctor checked. As a demon, he hardly used any equipment on Yuuri, but rather used a gloved hand to put over his chest to hear his heartbeat, feel his soul.

In the middle of his check-up, a nurse poked her head in announcing Viktor’s arrival. “Send him in,” Dr Kozlov said, removing his gloved hand from Yuuri’s abdomen, but still kept the other over his chest, concentrating. There was a faint red glow surrounding his palm.

Dr Kozlov removed his hand a second before Viktor entered, frowning slightly, as if he’d discovered something. Yuuri felt a bit anxious by the look of the doctor’s face. He appeared deep in thought as he stood up, not sparing Viktor much of a look. Said alpha could feel the tension in the room and approached Yuuri’s side, sitting down next to him. They shared a brief greeting and a kiss, before Dr Kozlov turned to them again.

“Mr Nikiforov, I need you to confirm something.”

Viktor looked up, his hand clutching Yuuri’s as the blond doctor approached him and held up a picture that had an image of an item he knew all too well. It was the dagger the demon slayer had used to kill Yuuri. He grit his teeth. “It’s the dagger,” he said, gaining Yuuri’s surprised attention.

“ _That’s_  the dagger, but you keep that in the–”

“So you have it?” Dr Kozlov asked, cutting Yuuri off.

“Yes. I kept it… better that than to have anyone else use it.”

“Good. Bring it to me.”

Yuuri and Viktor both blinked. “What? You want it?” Yuuri asked confused.

“I think that if I can have a good look at it, I can find you a decent form for medication that can get rid of the last bits and pieces of fatigue. So far Yuuri’s been doing great. You do feel more energetic, don’t you?”

Yuuri nodded. It had been two years and he’d had regular check-ups since then, improving his overall health slowly but surely, but something was still lingering. He  _did_  notice he tired more easily than his friends and even if he was getting better, he could tell the vast difference in his and Viktor’s stamina, which spoke volumes. It had always been the other way around. Yuuri’s stamina was infamous.

“All right, then bring me the dagger. My department is getting more and more research on demon slayers done actually, thanks to you. Having one survival victim of a slayer attack has opened our eyes to the fact that we don’t know enough. I hope that I can help you better if I have the weapon that actually killed you.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re using it,” Viktor murmured, squeezing Yuuri closer to himself. “And I’ll do whatever I can to help Yuuri recover fully.”

Dr Kozlov sent them a smile. “Then that is settled. Bring it for the next appointment. Now, Yuuri,” the blond Russian sent his patient a glance as he went across the room to write down the notes on his computer. “How are your powers coming along?”

Yuuri hummed softly. “They’ve gotten better. I can make myself invisible now, so Viktor doesn’t have to do it for me. Fire and ice powers are pretty much completely where hey were before I died…”

“Mind control?”

“Not very. Though I was able to convince a barista to give us quite a discount on our lattes the other day.”

Viktor had to chuckle at that. It wasn’t as if they  _needed_  to use mind control a lot, and it was quite a tiring power despite their rather abnormal level in strength, but sometimes it just felt natural for demons to play with humans. It was… endearing. For them anyway. Viktor doubted demon slayers or people of faith would agree.

“Mind control is usually the last thing to settle either way, so that doesn’t surprise me. You still have two years to go before you’re in your twenties. However, other than your immune system still not being at its peak you seem to be progressing nicely to me.”

For a moment the tapping of Dr Kozlov’s fingers on his keyboard was the only thing that filled the room. Yuuri glanced at Viktor who met his gaze, both stomachs fluttering slightly, because they both had the same question lingering on their tongues. Viktor suddenly wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, bringing him closer to himself, kissing the top of his head as Yuuri buried his face against his mate’s neck.

“Dr Kozlov…” Viktor spoke, gaining the blonde’s attention. “Since mating season is coming up in just a month and a half, Yuuri and I have been discussing having… a baby.”

The doctor’s face perked up. “Really? How wonderful!”

“So, you don’t think my body being eighteen and all will be a problem?” Yuuri asked carefully, frowning slightly. “Or that my lowered immune system may cause some issues? I don’t want to get pregnant to just have my child…”

The thought alone was so painful Yuuri had to swallow multiple times.

Sensing his patient’s distress, the doctor sent him a reassuring smile. “Do not worry. Bring me the dagger to our next appointment and I’m positive I’ll be able to steer you in the right direction for your medication. Either way, you are far stronger than you were just two years ago, so I am not worried. I’ll make sure your baby and you will stay perfectly healthy, as I’m sure your mate will help me with.”

Viktor’s nod was fiercely determined as he nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri felt more than a little relieved to get the green light to pursue this. They had actually been anxiously waiting for being able to finally try for a baby for over a year and a half.

After Guang Hong, Leo and Phichit had their son, it had become even more apparent that this was something they both wanted. Whenever their friends visited they insisted they stay with them in their house, and offered to babysit if they needed some alone time, which they most often did when they finally went to meet their friends.

Yuuri had grown to love Phichit’s boy like any pseudo-uncle would, but both him and Viktor knew it wasn’t enough to babysit him on some occasions when they came in from their permanent home in America. They wanted their own child, they wanted their own family, and now with the confirmation that they could start trying Yuuri felt it wasn’t that far out of reach.

They left the doctor’s office in silence, hands tightly holding onto each other. Yuuri’s mind was racing to the point that he’d almost forgotten they were expecting guests until his eyes spotted a familiar pack that seemingly had just arrived outside their home.

“Yuuri, Viktor!” Phichit waved at them and Yuuri responded with a wave of his own.

As they approached the three demons and their child, Yuuri cooed and instantly accepted the baby boy that Guang Hong handed to him. “Look whose here! Otabek’s gotten so big!” He held the two-year-old up, chuckling when he simply gazed at him, seeming a tad bit confused. “And so serious!”

Leo and Viktor exchanged a one-armed hug as Phichit laughed and brought Yuuri into a tight embrace along with his toddler in-between them. “He smiles  _sometimes_ , I swear,” the Thai demon promised as Guang Hong too embraced the fellow Japanese omega.

“Mostly at Leo. So unfair, right? Here I carried him in me for nine months and got up to nurse him afterwards, but the alpha demon’s the one he smiles at,” Guang Hong complained jokingly, taking the baby from Yuuri’s hold to tickle his stomach, which  _thankfully_  got him a tiny giggle at least.

“Glad to see you guys are doing okay,” Viktor spoke up kindly, gesturing towards their front door. “Come in. We cleaned out lots of crap in your honour.”

“Aww, I feel so special,” Phichit quipped.

Yuuri chuckled.

-

-

Viktor slid down next to his mate in front of the newly lit fireplace. They’d spent the day on the ice with the Chulanont-de la Iglesia family (Guang Hong was the only one with siblings, so they'd decided to go for two last names that would die out unless used.) It had been refreshing being out there again, memories of how he and Yuuri had first met many years ago filling his mind. It was exceptionally hard not to think of it considering how happy his mate always looked when they skated together, all of them above average talented in the area considering how often they’d done it both alone and with friends.

Phichit had joked about how they could’ve all easily joined the Olympics if that wasn’t something their demon status prevented them from doing. Demons strove to stay out of human limelight the best they could. They were conditioned to be forgettable and blending in, but being professional athletes or stars made that harder. Didn't mean it hadn't occurred at times that demons did become celebrities, but they usually had to disappear in fear of being noticed - by slayers in particular – how they did not age.

It wasn’t often Yuuri thought about the parents that had given birth to him in this new lifetime, but he had a feeling their memory of him had slowly started to fade, not in the sense that they would ever forget the child that went missing, but that they would – to their silent guilt – never really miss him. It was natural, he’d been assured from Viktor when they’d left, because if they did miss him it would’ve made the process of leaving so much harder.

Leo had just slumped down into an armchair, emitting a low rumble in appreciation for the softness of it that had Yuuri smiling. Guang Hong had curled himself up in the Mexican-American’s lap, seemingly tired from the long day.

Otabek was generally a very calm baby, or so Yuuri had noticed. He hardly cried unless he felt something wasn’t fair. He did, however, cause a fit when they decided to leave the ice. The demon child clearly loved it even if he was far too small to actually skate himself. Apparently, having Leo skate him around was the most fun the little baby had ever had. Yuuri had never seen him giggle as much as then, finally uttering small words and broken sentences in Yuuri's and Viktor's presence.

A part of him had wondered, in that moment, if perhaps their child would love the ice too. They didn’t have ice in hell, or so Yuuri had heard anyway. He hadn’t been there and wouldn’t go for a long time either, so he couldn’t  _confirm_ , but most demons seemed to gravitate towards something they couldn’t have once their life on Earth had been well spent.

Phichit came down the stairs, rounding the entrance in to the living room, and practically throwing himself at his lovers who merely grunted in response to the added weight as he settled into Leo’s lap. They had probably done it many times before, huddling into an armchair all three of them, because they didn’t seem conflicted about whose limbs were going where.

“You got him to sleep so fast?” Leo kissed Phichit’s forehead.

“Mmm, yes. I think he was tired from screaming.”

Leo chuckled, and Guang Hong snorted with a soft smile on his lips, humming happily as Phichit’s thumb stroked over his cheek. “I love taking him to the ice… it’s just a huge hassle every time we go home. Remember at the rink near my parents’ house?” The Chinese demon said.

“Let’s not talk about that day,” Leo groaned.

“Did he cry then too?” Yuuri asked with a sympathetic smile.

“For  _four hours_ ,” Phichit confirmed. “And yet? God, we love that kid.”

“So much,” Guang Hong murmured in agreement.

Viktor’s fingers tangled into Yuuri’s hair, making him look at him. Even if they didn’t say anything it was as if they were silently both thinking they’d feel the same way when they got their own crying baby to dote on. Suddenly, they were craving mating season more than ever and they doubted it would get any better the more time they spent with their friends’ beautiful son.

Yuuri buried his face in the chest of his alpha, enjoying the silence in the room, broken only by slight crackling from the fireplace. Yuuri was pretty sure he could fall asleep like this, but knew it probably was not much of a good idea.

“It’s really nice having Otabek on actual ice,” Leo spoke up softly, getting hums in agreement from his two omegas. “Too bad we can’t stay here longer.”

“Oh? Aren’t you guys just going back to America after this?” Yuuri asked curiously, glancing from his position in Viktor’s embrace.

“Actually… we were gonna talk to you guys about that.” Phichit sat up a little, rustling Guang Hong, which gained him a slight whine in protest. “We’re moving.”

“Moving?” Yuuri blinked. “You didn’t tell me about any of this over the phone.”

Phichit bit his lip and exchanged glances with Leo. Guang Hong, seemingly having heard what they were talking about, raised his head too. The three of them appeared to have an nonverbal conversation, much like Viktor and Yuuri tended to have, before Leo spoke up. “A new cult of demon slayers has been observed close to where our house is. We decided it would better for us to just leave the country all together, considering we have family homes in both China and Thailand. With Otabek… we didn’t want to take any risks.”

Just hearing the term could make Yuuri tense up, but hearing the term in relation to  _right_   _now_  and his  _friends_  downright made him freeze to the point where he hardly noticed Viktor’s hold on him had become extremely tight. Viktor’s eyes had narrowed, his voice having dropped a few tones darker as he asked: “How many are we talking about?”

“Well, judging from the reports we got from the global council when we asked for an update when we voiced our concerns, it’s a pretty… worrying increase.”

“Of course, that doesn’t mean they were too close to us, really,” Phichit quickly spoke up, noticing Yuuri’s pending anxiety. “We just didn’t want to take any risk because of Otabek… he’s just a baby.”

Yes, he was just a baby and just the thought that he’d even been  _close_  to a cult of  _demon slayers_ … Yuuri shivered, fist clenching around the shirt Viktor was wearing. He took a deep breath. The increase in activity had been close to  _Los Angeles_ ; it wasn’t anywhere near St Petersburg. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t already aware of the existence of demon slayers, even if he’d been under the impression there weren’t as many anymore.

“Good. Has your stuff been moved?” Viktor asked, voice serious.

“Yeah. New house is in Hong Kong. It’s beautiful. Even has a pool.” Phichit sent Yuuri a soft smile. “We’ll be okay.”

Yuuri sent his best friend a soft smile back. Yeah. Of course they would. And yet his heart was pounding in his chest due to silent anxiety. He couldn’t control it. He didn’t want to receive a phone call that his dear friends had been tracked down and taken away, much like he himself had. No. He just hoped he would never have to face that.

-

-

Viktor waited, impatience bubbling in him to the point where he felt he hadn’t had several decades to practice it. He heard water running from the sink in their bathroom, Yuuri clearly washing his face and/or teeth, and yet he just wanted him to come to him right now. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be set off just from hearing the term ‘demon slayer’ but the anger that came with it was overwhelming sometimes.

After Guang Hong, Phichit and Yuuri had retreated to get ready for bed, he’d remained seated to talk to Leo. The other alpha had told him he hadn’t felt there was any threat to them or their child at the time when they’d decided to move, but after what happened with Yuuri, Leo had said he didn’t feel like wanting to move away as soon as possible had been any overreaction.

Viktor had agreed with him, of course. He’d asked for any updates from the Russian council in particular regarding demon slayer activity. Although he knew it wasn’t the kind of data that was easily received, the demon council of every country and the global one did keep track of every demon soul born within certain proximities. Hardly any demon births went undocumented.

Hence, if demons died of ‘unnatural’ demon causes, the council usually picked up on it after some time.

However, demon society differed quite a bit from a human one. It was far more selfish and so Viktor didn’t fully trust anyone to give him updated information other than himself and his friends. For all he knew, there was a slight rise in demon slayer activity in Russia as well, but the council was far too self-absorbed to issue a warning just yet as long as their own kin was safe and sound.

Of course, they were obligated to answer properly if Viktor asked them, but it could take weeks to get a report.

“We just have to be more aware… all of us. You guys are planning on telling the others?” Viktor had asked Leo who had confirmed that with a serious nod of his head.

With that decided, Viktor had headed back to the master bedroom, Yuuri still in the bathroom when he’d arrived. He had undressed down to his boxers and gotten in to wait for his mate. Said demon seemed to have finally decided he was clean enough considering Viktor could hear him pull down the door handle.

Judging by the aura, Viktor guessed he’d also showered due to the fresh scent of Yuuri’s lavender body wash mixed with just his mate’s general, pleasing cinnamon smell.

Yuuri came in with just a towel wrapped around his waist, smiling slightly at Viktor who smiled back. “I could sense you were getting impatient,” the Japanese demon teased softly as he let the towel drop to get a clean pair of underwear.

“How could I not considering what I was waiting for?” Viktor was not about to apologize for shamelessly eying his gorgeous omega's naked body.

Chuckling warmly, Yuuri slid into Viktor’s lap, arms circling around his alpha tightly, which was gladly returned. Their noses nuzzled, and Yuuri let Viktor lower them into the ocean of soft cushions, pulling the comforter over them. Yuuri was shivering a little after the shower; they usually kept their bedroom rather cold, finding it far cosier under the same comforter that way.

Viktor planted soft kisses on top of Yuuri’s head, his body wrapping around his omega’s protectively. He felt more at ease with Yuuri in his arms, safe and sound, but his mind still wouldn’t drift away from what Leo and the others had told them, and he who had worked the last two years on not blowing a fuse whenever 'slayers were mentioned.

Yuuri’s fingers ghosted over Viktor’s chest, moving in patterns. If Viktor concentrated, he could put together the letters Yuuri formed with his finger and get a message out of them. Usually it was ‘I love you’ or ‘My alpha’ but today Yuuri’s silent sentence was more pleading. ‘Don’t ever leave me.’ Viktor swallowed, hold tightening so much he was almost afraid his mate couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t get the slightest protest.

“Yuuri,” he spoke up.

“Hm?”

“I’ll never leave your side.”

“I know.” Yuuri took a deep breath and suddenly Viktor felt him tremble in his arms. “It’s just… there’s something… I-I didn’t tell you.” The Japanese demon whimpered. “I remembered… it was one of the last things I remembered, but I remembered and I-I just didn’t know  _how_... how you’d react.”

At the last part his voice cracked. Worried and quickly angered at whatever caused his mate’s clear distress, Viktor pulled them apart enough so their eyes could meet. Brown, chocolate coloured orbs were filled with tears and Viktor’s heart broke by the mere sight. Because Yuuri looked so  _pained_. When his mate was sad he got upset, of course. As the alpha and a lover in general, it was no wonder he hated seeing the love of his life  _sad_ , but there was something particularly heart-breaking about Yuuri’s expression and it shook Viktor to his very core.

“Lapochka, what is it? You know you can tell me anything…”

Viktor gently kissed Yuuri’s cheek, urging him softly to calm down. He rubbed his nose against the other’s neck, nuzzling it lovingly. Every touch was meant to soothe his omega into a less frantic heartbeat, which Viktor could hear due to its intensity.

“I… I was pregnant, Viktor,” Yuuri barely managed to breathe through silent sobs.

Viktor froze, blue eyes widening slowly as he processed what his mate had just told him.

His hand had been stroking back Yuuri’s hair, but it had stopped mid-motion.

“W-what?”

Yuuri’s shoulders kept shaking. “I was pregnant. After my l-last heat. J-just one month along, so-so you couldn’t he-hear the heartbeat yet. I-I was going to tell you that  _night_. I-I’d just gotten to-to know myself. I felt t-the pulse i-in my stomach and… I was  _sure_ , a-and I got it confirmed by the first demon doctor I-I found. I’m sorry. I-I couldn’t protect our baby.”

Emotions coursed through Viktor as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice-cold water over him. He drew in a sharp breath, his own hands trembling. Anger, no –  _fury_  – and grief were mixing together to the point where he couldn’t tell which one was hurting him the most. However, his instincts made him focus on Yuuri first. Always Yuuri first and he shoved the omega against his own chest, hugging him tight.

“Yuuri… Yuuri that– it  _wasn’t your fault_.” Viktor’s own voice was shaking. “None of that was your fault.  _They_ took you from me.  _They_  killed you and...”

“They took our baby, Viktor!” Yuuri cried, unable to stop shaking. “I w-wasn’t able to r-react l-like you did be-because o-of my slowed senses.”

Of course. Pregnant demons were often reduced to having human senses rather than their own sharp ones during the first trimester when the baby was at its most vulnerable, because it fed on their power.

It all made  _sense now_. Why Yuuri had sensed them too late, why Viktor not being in the same room at the time of the attack had been the perfect opportunity. Even if he'd ran in moments later they had the upper hand, which had made them successful in taking Yuuri's life.

“Beautiful – zvezda moya – I am so sorry. So sorry.” Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed into a pained grimace he couldn’t control. His voice was thick with the sorrow filling his entire body, tears gathering in the alpha’s eyes that started flowing down his cheeks. “I couldn’t protect you both. I couldn’t–“

Their lips sealed over each other, clipping Viktor’s words. Not that he knew what he could say to make this all right. They’d lost their baby. They’d lost each other. No wonder Yuuri felt scared by the mere mention of demon slayers. He’d carried this since he got his memories fully back and he hadn’t told Viktor because he’d felt like part of it was his fault.

It took an hour before Yuuri’s breathing slowed down and their tears were dry. They’d fallen silent, Yuuri’s head tucked under Viktor’s chin and the alpha’s hold practically shielding him from the world around them. Their breaths had synchronised and Viktor was currently threading his fingers through his precious omega’s hair, murmuring the occasional loving word in Russian.

“Our new child can never replace the one we lost,” Viktor whispered finally, feeling Yuuri shift slightly in his hold, which he had to hand it to him was impressive considering how tight it was. “But they’ll be ours and this time… this time nothing will happen to them. I promise you.”

Yuuri nodded silently. He sniffled and Viktor kissed his earlobe, then his cheek. He could feel Yuuri had calmed down despite the sadness filling their hearts. “Now you know why I insisted on waiting until mating season… I want to be sure I get pregnant, Viktor. I-I can’t handle any more disappointments. I want this baby, I want our family.”

“I understand.” Viktor kissed atop his mate’s eyebrow, then on top of his forehead where his hairline started, then his lips. Yuuri mewled in appreciation for the affection. “I will give you that baby, Yuuri, you know that. We’ll be a family, all three of us and this time…” Viktor placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s stomach even if there wasn’t anything there yet. “… this time  _nothing_  will happen to either of you.”

Viktor swore.

Oh he  _swore_ , that whoever tried would suffer a painful death before they’d even finished the thought.

He had gone from having nothing to lose eighteen years ago, to now having  _everything_  – he did not intend to waste the second chance he had been given to correct his mistake. An alpha demon – especially one of his heritage – had an instinct to provide, to cherish and protect.

They exchanged ‘I love yous’ many times that night before Yuuri finally fell asleep nestled against his chest, cheeks still red from the tears. Viktor found himself unable to go to sleep, however, and settled for watching over his love. His beautiful Yuuri… who had already gone through so much. How could he possibly have come to deserve the omega laying next to him? Viktor wasn’t sure.

He truly wasn’t sure.

Yuuri's hand laid on top of his over the omega's stomach and even if there was no child growing in there just yet, they didn't remove them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, a lot of you guys guessed Otabek, eh? It was actually one of the ideas the numbers were for, whoo! 
> 
> So yeah.. ha.. ha a lot of you also want that one-shot eh? You know it's gonna end pretty heartbreakingly now that you know of Yuuri's condition at the time of his death, but it's gonna have some fluff before I destroy it with angst *nervous sweating*
> 
> I wish there were more Leo/Guang Hong/Phichit fics, this OT3 is so growing on me. I might do a one-shot for them too in the future!
> 
> Next chapter _will_ include mating and pregnant!Yuuri! I am very excited for it! Hope you guys are too!
> 
>  **PS:** If anyone has any Alpha/Beta/Omega drabble requests go to my tumblr: <https://viktuuri-o.tumblr.com>. I cannot promise I will do them, but sometimes I feel like writing something small for ABO-verse and I'd like to make readers happy if I do feel that urge. Note: I only do alpha!Viktor and omega!Yuuri though ;D Just a preference guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is late, but it's longer than most and filled with filth, so be grateful! Haha!

It wasn’t particularly difficult for any demon to know when mating season came around. They would usually feel the need to stay indoors, so they started hoarding food, buying more and more until they were sure they could stay away from human eyes for at least a month. They felt more sensitive to light; Yuuri realized it was approaching rapidly when he became aware that he kept dimming them down until they were at their lowest level.

The omega also started creating somewhat of a nest, using clothes and blankets that had Viktor’s scent on it to calm his own fidgeting nerves. Soon, getting out of bed felt too tedious. While Viktor ran their last errands before the preparations would be complete, Yuuri remained mostly in their bed where he’d arranged his “nest.”

It wasn’t his first mating season. Brews to prevent pregnancy during the season usually dimmed the intensity of it. He was fully prepared that he would be hit with urges that far outdid his regular heats; he’d be uncomfortable at first, delirious with instinct and Viktor would respond to it as his alpha. This would be first time Yuuri would remain fertile, giving him a ninety percent chance of falling pregnant.

His chest was bubbling with nervousness, and yet happiness, thrill,  _expectation_  – god, he wanted this baby. He felt he’d waited long enough. His body, although still on the young side, was ready. Sure, he was more vulnerable than he’d like. Since demons were not truly adults before their twenties, his powers were not completely at their peak, but Yuuri’s powers came from Viktor and Viktor’s powers came from Yuuri. As long as they stuck together, learned from their past mistakes, Yuuri knew they could take care of their child.

Of course, it didn’t stop him from looking up at the ceiling from their nest, the slight twinge of worry also there along with all the excitement. It wasn’t unusual for Yuuri to have his moments of weakness even if he was a far more confident and mentally strong person than he’d used to be, thanks to Viktor. He just… no one could say he hadn’t been traumatized the last time. He could still perfectly recall the happiness that had surged through him when he found out he was pregnant that fateful night of his death. The images of him and Viktor being parents, of their life together, it had all been vivid, rooting itself to its mind and being there still when he was stabbed.

Just like the happiness of his previous pregnancy, Yuuri could perfectly recall the pain in his chest, not just from the dagger itself but from the immediate realization that the slayer in front of him wasn’t just taking him away from Viktor, but their child too.

A whimper he tried desperately to suppress made it past his lips, but no sooner had he done so before he heard the front door to their home open, causing relief to flood in his chest. There was only one person who had the key to that door, after all.

He didn’t bother yelling for Viktor where he was. His alpha knew perfectly well where he spent most of his time these days. He heard ruffling bags and then Vicchan’s excited bark as Viktor most likely handed him the treat Yuuri had asked his mate to fetch for their pet. Yuuri felt slightly bad that his beloved poodle would be spending very little time with them the upcoming weeks, but he’d make it up to him later. Besides, while Yuuri needed to sleep to regain his strength in-between heated waves of need, Viktor only needed half of that being an alpha and would spend the remaining time checking on Vicchan and making sure he was fed.

Everything was ready.

He felt calm again, even if the slight concern gnawed at him deep down. Viktor would undoubtedly sense it and make him spill if he kept fussing over it, and Yuuri knew he’d pull him back up, just like he always did. Just like they always did for  _each other_. Yuuri closed his eyes and had to smile then, pulling one particular big sweater of Viktor’s close to his nose so he could inhale his scent.

His alpha would make a good dad. He was caring, passionate, protective… Sure, he was also forgetful, and thoughtless… but all his good qualities, far outweighed any small flaws. Yuuri thought of the first time they’d made love together all those years ago, just as he felt the bed dip, having sensed Viktor was coming, but was too enthralled in the good memories to respond properly.

Chocolate brown eyes opened, meeting steel blue, and the soft smile of his mate.

“You’re thinking about something pleasant,” Viktor noted.

Yuuri laughed softly, lowering Viktor’s garment slightly from his face. “I know it’s right around the corner… I’m pretty hormonal already. I went from bad thoughts to good in a matter of minutes.”

Fingers reached out to thread through Yuuri’s dark hair, stroking, making Yuuri emit a purr he knew he could only make when instincts far outweighed the conscious part of him. Mating season really was  _just_  around the corner. His skin was prickling, his body felt warmer than it should. He wouldn’t be surprised if their heat hit tonight.

It wasn’t before Viktor’s stroking fingers retracted that Yuuri noticed how little his mate was wearing. He had changed into loose, dark sweat pants that would be easy to remove and a tight-fitting, plain white shirt that was practically see-through. Not a bad view for a hormonal omega to gaze upon, if he had to say so himself.

Yuuri wasn’t wearing much either; only shorts that reached him to his upper-thigh and a big, grey sweater that belonged to the alpha in front of him. It being one of Viktor’s favourite sweaters had made his scent stick to it rather nicely, so it had become Yuuri’s favourite too.

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked softly. His warm fingers grazed Yuuri’s slightly, before grasping them tight and loving, not-so-subtly hovering over the currently flat stomach of his fiancé. After his latest growth spurt, Yuuri’s last piece of baby fat had gone away; with all the events that had gone on, the demon hadn’t indulged much in any treats either. Not that the flatness of his stomach would remain, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Yuuri met Viktor’s eyes again, his gaze having rested on their intertwined hands for god knows how long, and he whispered: “I really want this baby.”

“Me too, lyubov moya. It won’t be long now, I promise.”

Viktor leaned in and Yuuri kissed back probably far more tenderly than they’d be doing for the upcoming weeks. He was lowered into their nest, Viktor getting on top of him, planting loving pecks along his neck. For every one, the alpha uttered adoring words and phrases. Some in Russian, some in English, some in Japanese.

And even if they both know they literally would be spending almost every hour for the upcoming weeks attached to each other’s bodies, sweating and rutting, begging for release, it just felt right to make love right there and then.

-

-

Viktor had experienced his rut many times, even if they’d been far less intense due to Yuuri’s lack of fertility hormones being released because of the birth control brews. However, he hadn’t been prepared for the vast difference. While the ruts he had experienced before had snuck in on him gradually, this one came like someone had shot him with a solar ray in the stomach, heat coiling in there suddenly and unrelenting.

He was sweating, hand coming to rest on the handle of their refrigerator to keep him steady. He’d simply padded down the stairs to check on Vicchan in his doggie pen outside in their garden, and then headed to the kitchen to get Yuuri and himself something to eat, having had the suspicion they’d be succumbing to their instincts soon.

He hadn’t thought soon would be  _this_ soon and this immediate. He took deep breaths. The sandwiches he’d made were left forgotten on the counter as he practically raced up the stairs. He felt so  _warm_ , sweat already slipping from his forehead as he made his way into their bedroom.

Yuuri, who he had left there peacefully sleeping, was anything but asleep right now. The Japanese demon was gripping the sheets, whimpering, mewling, the sounds going straight to Viktor’s gut. “Yuuri,” he uttered, instantly gaining the omega’s attention.

Said man seemed to be just as warm as him, if not more, knees drawn up slightly. It wasn't before Yuuri bared his neck for him that an  _amazing, wonderful – oh holy hell –_ smell hit his nose. Viktor groaned deep in his throat. Of course, Yuuri always smelled good during his heats, but this was on a whole different level.

Driven by instinct, Viktor reluctantly pulled himself away to draw the blinds completely shut, to lock the door. He let a sole lamp at the corner of their room stay on which gave just enough light that they could take each other in, but otherwise leave them shielded and protected from the outside world.

Only then did Viktor allow himself to completely concede to his own desires. The alpha demon in him took over and he growled, deep and possessive, pupils turning oval, and slit-like. The response was a mewling Yuuri whose own eyes now resembled his, only the colour of their irises remaining unchanged.

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewled. Delicate fingers reached out to touch Viktor’s cheeks, bringing him into a deep kiss. Viktor’s body trembled with dire need, cock hard and leaking, tongue craving Yuuri’s own as they moved their mouths together desperately.

Viktor pulled his mate as close as he could humanly get him, and they grinded together, feeding on every new longing whimper and moan slipping past the beautiful omega’s lips.

-

-

Yuuri was not satisfied. The small, conscious part that was left of him, the one that seemed to give him and Viktor the ability to talk and communicate despite their heated-hazed frenzy, told him he should be. He had lost count of the number of times he had come, slick soaking his alpha’s cock, Viktor’s sperm in him, causing a mess he wouldn’t think about cleaning up until at least a few more hours of fucking.

And yet he planted himself on top of Viktor’s lap, lowering his slick entrance to swallow his mate’s cock for the nth time. He shuddered, legs trembling but held up by strong hands. Fingers of said hand had left blue fingerprints on his thighs, but the omega in Yuuri was proud of them if anything. His alpha couldn’t get enough of him and it was feeding into an erotic ego Yuuri hadn’t been aware he possessed before now.

He rocked his hips, lewd moans filling their bedroom, mixing with Viktor’s own groans of pleasure. Yuuri had rested his palms against Viktor’s chest to balance himself, eyes closed –  _pleasure_. Fuck, that was all he could feel at the moment.

Pure and utter pleasure.

Even if he could tell that his body was exhausted, he just couldn’t stop. He kept bouncing up and down, faster, faster. Viktor’s cock filling him, brushing against every sweet spot inside of him. He was delirious; mind only able to focus on his alpha, their mating, the pleasure – _fuck_.

“V-Vitya! Ahhhh!”

He came again, fingers trembling, breath coming out in loud gasps. Viktor grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them over before he could blink; the alpha not having come yet was still hard and heavy inside of him, so Viktor kept thrusting, drawing out mewls and gasps from the omega under him.

“Yuuri… Yuuri…” Viktor’s growls would’ve sounded threatening to anyone that wasn’t the alpha’s mate. To Yuuri it was simply a sound that made him bare his neck even more as a sign of submission, a sound that made his stomach churn pleasantly, and moans to escape his mouth with pure need.

“V-Viktor… hm… ah…” Arms flung around Viktor’s neck then to bring them even closer. Their mouths met in a heated kiss and Yuuri tried his best to meet the thrusts despite his exhaustion.

When they pulled away, Yuuri moaned for  _more,_  for Viktor to go  _harder_. Seemingly wanting to please his omega, wanting to hear those sounds, wanting to satisfy, Viktor increased his speed even more. Yuuri groaned, practically trashing in Viktor’s hold from pure overstimulation. Their bed was creaking with the force of the Russian’s movements.

“Fill me up. Fuck, Viktor. More.  _More_!”

The demand pushed his mate over the edge. Yuuri felt him fill him again; he loved every moment of it. He felt pleased,  _finally_  more satisfied than he thought he could be considering their situation. He was panting, mind hazed from both the pleasure and exhaustion now, making it hard to even speak. A tired hand raised to stroke Viktor’s cheek, making the alpha look at him.

So intense. Yuuri quirked a smirk. Viktor’s eyes looked so dangerous to the point where it was almost thrilling the omega to think of anyone trying to interrupt them right now. They’d be sliced to pieces before they would even be aware of what was going on.

Yuuri whimpered out a sound that Viktor responded to by kissing him soft and loving. They usually had thirty minutes or two hours between the waves that caused them to go into their frenzy, sometimes longer if their bodies were too exhausted and needed sustenance.

Viktor made a sound, a rumble from the back of his throat, and planted possessive kisses over Yuuri’s hand, then his wrist, tracing down his arm, before he nibbled at the omega’s collarbone. “Mmm, Vitya…”

Pulling out of him, Viktor laid himself over him, as if he was shielding him away. Yuuri looked up at his mate’s face with half-lidded eyes, smiling: he was happy,  _pleased_. For now any way, but as an overall emotion he couldn’t be in better hands.

“I’m going to give you this baby.” Viktor’s lips had traced his ear now, his voice low and husky, promising, prideful. Yuuri shuddered, mewling as if to say he wanted to hear _more_. “I’m going to make you full and pregnant, krasavets. We’ll be a family. I’ll take care of you, _both_  of you.”

“Vitya…”

Gripping, Viktor’s shoulders, Yuuri, despite his legs screaming in protest, managed to flip them over slowly (which really meant Viktor assisted him) so he was sitting atop of his lover again, gazing down at the alpha’s intense eyes. Yuuri was grinning, eyes still lidded, looking like he could seduce a hundred alphas with that one expression. But he only desired Viktor.

Wanting to get his alpha riled up again, loving to see Viktor lose control when he was otherwise so  _composed_ , Yuuri let his fingers trail down from his own chest to his stomach where he circled his index finger. “In there, Viktor? Are you going to put our baby in me, right there?”

Viktor growled with need, but Yuuri’s gaze kept him locked in place. Alpha or not, the omega could easily call the shots in the bedroom if he wanted to. “You’ll be a good alpha, right?” Yuuri continued, his voice soft and  _sweet_  but with a layer underneath that had a huskiness catering to Viktor’s libido. “You’ll give me lots of kids, won’t you? This one first though. I’ll be nice and round and pregnant with  _your_  baby, Viktor. Only you. I’ll smell like you even more. No one can touch me but you…”

Blue eyes looked almost  _feral_  as Viktor continued to rumble out sounds of possessiveness. With Yuuri’s permission his hands had shot out to keep his mate steady by gripping at his hips. “Yuuri… you’re  _mine_ ,” he uttered, voice lower than said Japanese had ever heard before.

“I am.” Yuuri’s confirmation had Viktor groaning. The alpha’s fingers were twitching and the raven-haired demon  _knew_  how much his mate wanted to touch him, but until he’d give him the green light… “You have to be a good,  _daddy_  though. Promise me?”

Viktor snarled out another primal sound. Yuuri was thrilled by how frustrated he looked. Laughing happily, the omega leaned closer and whispered: “Touch me.”

It was like releasing a beast. Yuuri found himself pinned to the bed after Viktor practically bolted. The alpha’s big, heavy cock was hard again, and Yuuri barely got to brace himself before he entered him. This would’ve been painful if not for the circumstances; Yuuri’s current vaginal opening being so slick and wet and  _wide_  to accommodate his largely endowed alpha.

Mating season was  _rough_. Although it was usually only spent between lovingly mated pairs, the circumstances were far less emotionally charged, but rather full of suppressed need, sexual desire beyond what they usually performed in the bedroom.

Viktor was slipping in and out of him, fast and brutal. Yuuri was moaning and mewling in approval, wanting more. Always more.

“Fuck me, Vitya.  _Fuck me. Breed me. Make me pregnant. Fuck!_ ”

And Viktor complied.

-

-

This was probably one of the reasons why people of faith despised them so much, despite the fact that most demons didn’t do anything more awful to humans than steal and manipulate. They had to hate the desire demons expressed for each other sexually, how sinful it was. Those kind of humans – humans of faith – did simply not know how to have fun, they couldn’t possibly understand the power demons possessed, the bond they had with their kin.

Viktor was leering over his omega who had braced himself against the railing in front of him, moaning, cheeks flushed and legs trembling. They probably would’ve given out, if Viktor weren’t keeping his hands firmly on Yuuri’s hips once more. The omega’s slick was running down his leg and even if Viktor couldn’t  _see_  his entrance at the moment, he knew it was clenching because it wanted to be filled again.

They’d found one of Yuuri’s old skirts as Viktor was looking for more of his clothing to add to their nest. Yuuri having fallen asleep had released less hormones for Viktor to respond to, which had given him time to see to Vic-chan and grab food for them both. Yuuri had woken up briefly to eat, but then fallen promptly back to sleep again, only murmuring he wanted ‘more… of your scent…Vitya.’ Hence why Viktor had been rummaging through their closet.

The skirt was dark blue, having been used during one of their… experimental periods. Although Yuuri had always been more fan of lingerie, they’d used skirts multiple times when having sex, Viktor loving the aspect of going down on Yuuri with the fabric shielding his head.

Now was no exception.

In Yuuri’s studio there were only glass walls save for the back wall and the door. They’d stumbled in there, kiss after kiss, touching when Viktor had requested Yuuri to put on the skirt, which the omega had done without as much as a hesitant look. It was, however, the  _only_  item of clothing currently on the omega’s body.

The alpha in him was purring.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri continued to tremble. Not only was he clearly aroused beyond what he could handle, but he was looking at his own reflection, the railing he’d done stretches on and used as leverage when he did ballet in this room many years ago, keeping him steady.

Viktor was kissing down his back then, possessively marking. His omega. His beautiful, gorgeous, Yuuri.

“Zvezda moya, my star…”

Viktor wasn’t sure if it was the words or the tone he was using that had his omega moaning out even more, but he chose to believe it was a combination of the two.

Yes, it was some form of revenge. At least a little bit. Yuuri knew that Viktor was wrapped around the omega’s finger and usually in the bedroom, Viktor catered to his every whim, especially when he went full on omega on him, but now he was in charge and he planned to wreck his beloved, fill him up so good they’d have three children –  _four, five_  – in one go.

Yuuri looked so desperate for it. It fed into Viktor’s alpha ego. His omega wanted his cock, he wanted his babies, he wanted everything he had to offer and fuck he was he going to deliver.

“Yuuri,” he spoke up, purring, lips grazing at the omega’s lips as he leaned over him. He was pressing himself up against Yuuri’s clothed backside, because even if the skirt was short it was still able to cover his bum. “Tell me what you want from your, alpha.  _Tell me…_ ”

The Japanese demon shivered in his hold. Viktor was looming over him with his increased height from his powers, and he loved how vulnerable Yuuri looked then, because only Viktor got to see this side of him. Yuuri was such a powerful demon, truly, and he didn’t show anyone his weaknesses anymore. Except for him.

Viktor was always Yuuri’s exception and he loved it. He loved the complete lack of secrets. The trust they had in each other prevented any shame, any embarrassment. Their years mated and bound to each other had let them grow strong and Viktor intended to grow even stronger to keep Yuuri and their future child from harm. He knew Yuuri would only grow stronger as well. For being in an eighteen year old body and not having even fully recovered yet and still being able to keep up this well, to respond to Viktor, to gain so much power back… Yuuri would be unstoppable.

Even if Viktor would’ve done anything to prevent the reincarnation from even happening if he’d had a second chance, at least it had made Yuuri stronger.

“I want you in me, Viktor!” Yuuri screamed desperately. “Fuck me. I need– AHHH!”

Viktor lifted up the skirt, but instead of putting his cock in just yet, his tongue was lapping over Yuuri’s vaginal opening gleefully. The slick tasted good on his tongue, he sucked over the sensitive lips, tongue poking inside, before plunging in deeper. Yuuri’s cock was raising the skirt at the front because of how turned on he was.

The silver haired demon’s hand locked around Yuuri’s small cock, pumping it while stimulating him as much as possible at his entrance. Having been teased for as long as he had since last he orgasmed, it didn’t take long before he came dirtying the mirror he’d been watching himself come undone in.

Then, Viktor retracted his head and Yuuri gasped as he was lifted by the strong alpha, turned and pressed up against the mirror while Viktor held him place. His ass rested on the golden railing underneath, hands coming down to again brace themselves on it. Viktor took Yuuri’s spread legs around his waist and then pressed himself into the slick entrance.

Lewder moans coming from his mate were hard to recall. Viktor swore he’d never heard Yuuri sound so desperate for his cock before. The sound of their bodies thrusting together filled the small studio. Viktor’s fingers were still keeping Yuuri steady by the hips, the bruises having grown darker by how hard he kept gripping them.

If they hurt Yuuri couldn’t feel it yet due to the pleasure frenzy of their heat and rut.

“Viktor, Viktor, Viktor!” The omega was chanting his name like a mantra, every thrust coming with it and a whimper, like a beautiful packaged deal Viktor could not get enough of.

Viktor could see Yuuri’s arm muscles struggled to keep himself up, but the omega was stronger than he looked like, clearly turned on by the position and not wanting to let go just yet. “Come on, baby, come on, Yuuri. Talk to me.”

Their mouths met in heated kisses, the skirt bouncing with their movements. Viktor knew he was asking a lot by demanding for Yuuri to talk to him. The omega looked so over stimulated with pleasure he couldn’t tell up from down, left from right. And yet his sweet lips uttered lewd words, asking for more, begging Viktor to fill him more and more.

“Impregnate me. Give me that baby, Viktor. Y-you ahh– you w-want me pregnant with-with your cub, right? Give it to me harder. Give it! Fuck, V-Viktor!”

When he spilled Yuuri whimpered out in pleasure, and Viktor let him throw his arms around his neck to hug him close while they still rutted out their orgasm together. It wasn’t before Viktor was completely emptied that he carried the omega back to the nest in their bedroom and collapsed next to him.

-

-

Viktor’s back was pressed against the headboard of their bed, arms wrapped tightly and vigilantly around his omega who was rocking on his cock, even if the heat wave was on a downward spiral before next would hit. Somehow, even if Yuuri was supposed to be so exhausted every break in-between waves of desire, the Japanese kept bouncing in the alpha’s lap, milking Viktor for everything he had.

Said silver haired man had to look at his mate in pure adoration then. Yuuri was such a good omega; a truly beautiful one with power Viktor adored in a partner. So much  _stamina_  despite having been slightly fatigued since he came back from the dead.

Gorgeous. Amazing.

Viktor felt so possessive over him it sometimes scared him, despite being a demon. That spoke levels of how much desire he had to keep his mate safe and with him.

Erotic whimpers of need kept slipping from Yuuri’s lips as he rocked, bouncing so prettily on Viktor’s cock, the alpha, despite being affected by his rut (which basically meant he was supposed to be craving roughness rather than the drawn out thrusts they were currently doing together), was too enthralled to do much.

There was just something so desirable about Yuuri being so horny he couldn’t get enough, even when the arousal was at its lowest.

The heats of mating season functioned like a graph that went up and down, resembling a wave. At its peak they could barely concentrate on anything but fucking each other senseless, at its lowest, the alpha at least, would have the strength to provide his omega with food and do a check around the perimeter to ensure the safety of his beloved.

Ideally, they should thus be eating and resting right now, but Yuuri couldn’t seem to stop the need of having Viktor’s cock in him. The prospect of that made the Russian shiver in pure content. His omega was truly a treasure he intended to protect with his life.

“V-Vitya…” Drawn out whimpers, desperate and wanton reeled from Yuuri then. Viktor growled. The alpha in him was so darn pleased.  _He’s mine. All mine. Beautiful. Stunning._ The Russian’s fingers locked around his waist, keeping him steady as he started thrusting up a bit himself, meeting Yuuri’s delightful bounces.

“What is it, my little katsudon? Speak to me,” Viktor sighed out, groans of pleasure emitting from deep within his throat.

“V-Viktor… hgm… g–ah… hm…” Yuuri’s face had become considerably flushed, making even more desirable in Viktor’s eyes. His eyes were half-lidded, forehead lined with sweat and his body arched, littered with bites and marks that Viktor had proudly claimed him with.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri? My star… you’re stretching around me so nicely. Taking me in so well.” Viktor’s husky voice got the affect the Russian had desired. The omega on top of him was practically sobbing by his own delirious arousal. “You’re going to be such a good mommy… I can’t wait to see you all round and fat with our baby, my love.”

“Ahhn gah…!” Yuuri came, his cock spilling cum and his slick running down Viktor’s cock from the orgasm. And yet, despite distinctively having come undone, his beautiful katsudon kept going, bouncing more and more, desperately wanting Viktor to spill in him.

Fuck.

Viktor could feel himself growing even bigger inside of Yuuri, his arousal responding to how utterly irresistible his mate was acting at the moment. Deciding to step up the dirty talk, just to see if he could make Yuuri come his second time before Viktor could even succumb to his own release, the alpha let his fingers trail up to cup at Yuuri’s torso instead. Soon he was gripping Yuuri around his narrow chest, thumbs brushing at the perk, red nipples.

They were sore from Viktor having sucked them so much.

“Are you going to feed our baby with these hm? All round and filled with milk? Our baby is going to be so grateful for such a perfect mommy to take care of them.” Yuuri whimpered, his pace picking up even if he was clearly  _exhausted_.

Viktor started mouthing over the chest, purposely avoiding the sensitive nipples, the sounds Yuuri emitted feeding a glee in him Viktor was not about to question. “Baby, did you like hearing that? You sound like you did. So dirty, but so beautiful.”

The Japanese demon groaned, still moving down on his mate’s arousal, his thighs shaking with exhaustion. “V-Viktor…  _daddy_ , ah…”

Oh fuck. Trust Yuuri to respond to Viktor’s own game like this. The alpha’s lips kept kissing over his chest as he groaned: “You sound so lewd, lyubov moya.” He started thrusting up even faster himself, still determined to make Yuuri come his second time before Viktor’s first. “So excited to become a mommy you can’t stop, can you? Does it feel good with me in you, hm?”

“Y-yes, yes,  _yes_!” Yuuri sounded so far gone, whimpers coming out between words. “V-Viktor– ahhh… p-please. Fuck! T-touch me!”

“Touch you? But Yuuri,  _mommy_ , I’d like to see you come for me just from my words alone.”

Yuuri sobbed out in pleasure, arms that were bracing themselves on Viktor’s shoulders trembling from the lack of strength he had left in them. He was so close. Viktor could tell. The Russian steadied Yuuri, pressing tighter to him, and kissed on his neck as he said: “Come for me, mommy; one more time and I’ll fill you up some more; I’ll give you that baby, love. Do you want that? More of me in you?”

“Yes, please, yes, please,  _Viktor_!”

The smaller demon clenched around him then to the point where Viktor growled out in pure pleasured. For the second time, to Viktor’s huge satisfaction, Yuuri’s cock spilled on him. The moment he did, the bouncing from the omega stopped, but Viktor grabbed him and flipped their positions to gently lay the over stimulated man under him, so he could give him his own last final thrusts.

More whimpers and groans, albeit hazed in tiredness, escaped Yuuri as Viktor finished. The orgasm left the alpha panting and dazed, though still not resting his entire weight on his mate due to his arms not having given in. Yet at least. Viktor had to give himself some kudos for not collapsing.

Deciding not to wait for that to happen, Viktor laid them on their sides, remaining inside of his mate. Yuuri looked downright drained. Viktor recognized that even if he just wanted to fall asleep, he needed to take care of his mate now. He pulled out slowly, whispering reassuring words to Yuuri who whimpered at the loss of contact.

“My love, you need to eat. I’ll take care of you…”

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s chocolate brown eyes met Viktor’s and he smiled tiredly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. So much.” The Russian placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek; he served a loving kiss to the omega’s forehead, before heading downstairs to provide his mate with food and water until the next wave hit them.

-

-

It was coming to an end. Yuuri could tell by how much they had slowed down; instead of desperation, Viktor’s cock was slipping in and out of him as if they were taking their time now. Subconsciously, they probably both knew that their heat was coming to an end. They were savouring the last moments, instincts telling them they should ride out to their very last session; the one last chance for Yuuri to get impregnated during mating season.

“Vitya…” Yuuri’s voice was slurred with emotion and arousal.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s nose nuzzled along Yuuri’s. The Japanese demon could feel how connected their souls were at that moment, bonded together on a whole different level than before. He couldn’t imagine before they decided to have a natural mating season without birth control how…  _good_ it would feel

He felt so at ease, so pleasured. It was hard to explain but if his soul had already been tied to Viktor, it now felt like it had been intertwined to a knot that couldn’t possibly ever be undone, because a lock had sealed it shut.

Perhaps that was a nice metaphor for the life they’d possibly conceived together.

They both came at the same time, something they hadn’t done this entire four weeks of almost constant fucking. Viktor, collapsing on top of Yuuri, groaned as he rode out the last few thrusts he could manage as he spilled for the last time (for now) into his mate.

A whimper expressing Yuuri’s exhaustion, as well as his contentment, sounded through the room. Viktor leaned in to plant sweet, slow kisses on his neck, particularly taking his good time nuzzling at the mating mark adorning the omega’s neck.

Viktor was still in him, Yuuri’s legs wrapped around the Russian’s waist, both panting in comfortable silence. Yuuri’s head in particular felt like it was spinning slightly, but it was a good feeling. Hazy. He felt confident they’d really done it, that they’d made their baby and it just thrilled him. Not just as an omega, but as a demon. He was going to have the child he’d wanted for years.

He could  _feel it_ , despite knowing he shouldn’t be celebrating before he knew for sure.

It was just… he  _felt_  fertile. He felt like he’d taken so much of Viktor’s sperm he’d have ten babies, even if that was very unlikely, and – it just felt like they’d accomplished this desire they’d had for  _so long_ …

Viktor’s heavy weight atop of him felt good. Yuuri liked having it on him, as long as it was Viktor. Only Viktor. Then it felt safe rather than suffocating. Yuuri mewled softly, kissing the top of his mate’s silver head. “Viktor… I love you so much.”

Blue eyes glanced up at him from Yuuri’s chest. “I love you too, lyubov moya.”

Their fingers intertwined as they shared a deep, loving kiss. Yuuri’s heart was beating fast, almost as if it was the first time they kissed each other, back when they were fifteen and eighteen years old. He relished in that feeling as long as he could.

-

-

The birds had hardly begun chirping when they were out of the house. The cold Russian morning, despite it being spring, had them huddling close together, the alpha’s strong arms wrapping around his omega’s less-broad shoulders to keep them attached as they made their way down the streets of St Petersburg.

It had been five weeks since mating season had officially ended for them, and yet the four weeks they’d spent having intercourse many times a day still had prevented them from fully having the energy they were used to. Ideally, they should still be resting and having their recovery period (which usually lasted between six to eight weeks) and not get up at the break of dawn, but they were excited.

Due to the five-week mark of mating season’s ending having passed, one doctor’s appointment would be able to determine if they’d succeeded at what they’d anxiously been waiting for. Yuuri wished it was an easier way than having to go to the doctor’s office, but demons different biology meant a human pregnancy test could be faulty when used. And he wasn’t about to give himself and Viktor false hope if a pregnancy test said yes, but a demon doctor said no.

Demons didn’t experience morning sickness like humans either, but rather would skip their heats (Yuuri’s would come up in a couple of days if they hadn’t been able to conceive; not that they wanted to wait that long…), have an increase in appetite and, on some occasions, the omega could feel the pulsating from a soul deep within themselves, giving them a hunch. Yuuri had experienced that when he’d fallen pregnant before his death; so far he hadn’t this time.

Pregnant omegas would also feel fatigued the first trimester due to the baby requiring their demonic power more than they did. For Yuuri, who was not at full power and not even fully developed body-wise, this meant he would be extremely tired if he was pregnant. Which he  _was_ , but he couldn’t determine anything from just that. Both him and Viktor were exhausted since mating season had required so much energy and so much stimuli. Whether he was tired from that or having a child simply couldn’t be confirmed until they talked to a doctor.

The Japanese felt his heart speed up the closer they got to the doctor’s office. Viktor held his hand tightly, the other busy holding a box with the dagger that Viktor kept under his arm, secure and safe.

Anxious feet came to a halt in front of the small doctor’s office, disguised as an old apartment building by human eyes, and Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. The omega looked at him, blinking. His alpha’s eyes were serious, and yet loving in every sense of the word.

“Yuuri… whatever the answer is in there, we will have our child.” Viktor’s voice was smooth and determined, leaving Yuuri with a wonderful sense of security even if the implication that they hadn’t conceived usually would make him feel overwhelmed with nausea.

He sent Viktor a loving smile. “I know… I really do feel like we did it though, Vitya. I felt… well, fertile. Like my body wanted you to breed me.”

Something dark and lustful came over Viktor’s eyes, and Yuuri giggled teasingly as his alpha leaned in and captured his lips possessively. Instinct, Viktor guessed. He wasn’t about to question it, because they usually didn’t lead him wrong.

When they pulled away Yuuri’s lips were pleasantly swollen. “I felt that way too.”

They exchanged grins, and a sweet butterfly kiss, before finally making their way inside. Dr Kozlov was leaning hunched and seemingly excited over some papers and a book when they entered, having been given the okay from behind the door, though the doctor had sounded rather absent-minded. He seemed pretty involved in whatever laid on his desk.

He finished whatever sentence he’d been writing, before looking up, smiling brightly. “Sorry about that; new exciting research. Confidential, for the time being, so I can’t say much, but it’s fascinating. Truly.” He removed the reading glasses, leaving the bright blond face they were used to. “So how are you two doing?”

“Well, first things first.” Viktor held up the box. “Here is the dagger that you requested.”

“Oh, marvellous!” Dr Kozlov gladly accepted it, but thankfully didn’t get too engrossed in it right away. Simply promised he’d have a look later and keep them updated. Instead he turned his attention to Yuuri. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Tired. Actually,  _exhausted_. Only reason I was able to get up was the… excitement.” The omega ran his fingers through his combed back hair and sent his doctor a tired smile.

“Understandable. Mating season tends to have that affect without any assistance of medication. Not to mention you are mated to an alpha from a family known for their strong genes.” Dr Kozlov sent Viktor a humoured look. Yuuri watched his alpha flush slightly in embarrassment at the indication that he was… rough. “I am guessing you want to know if your labour bared fruit.”

An odd way of formulating it, but yes, very much so, Yuuri thought. He nodded eagerly, half-noting Viktor’s nods were just as vigorous. Dr Kozlov smiled and rolled his chair over to the line of drawers he had at the very end of his room. He rummaged through it a bit, before he came back with a syringe. It was black, Yuuri noted, unlike human ones. Necessarily, probably, due to how hard it was to penetrate demon skin without the right materials.

“We just need some blood. Your result will be ready in a matter of ten minutes.”

The butterflies were churning in Yuuri’s stomach. He gladly held his hand out, Viktor’s arms wrapped around him protectively from behind, so he was almost dragged into the alpha’s lap on the bench they were seated on. Dr Kozlov drew some blood, the sensation causing Yuuri to slightly grimace.

The doctor then went to work by his desk and Yuuri snuggled closer into his mate’s hold. He felt so nervous he felt like he was going to throw up. He had all these images in his head of him and Viktor as parents, but he also had images of the disappointment in his mate’s eyes if this hadn’t worked.

No. No he was  _confident_. Confident it had worked. He had never felt more desired, more horny and lush, than this heat they’d shared. It had to have some result, it just  _had_  to or–

Dr Kozlov suddenly held up a small piece of what  _looked_  like paper, but seemed far more solid than that. Very thin and long; it had two lines on it. Without being dipped in blood, the colours were very dimmed red and very dimmed green.

Now, dipped and having been in contact with Yuuri’s blood, the white, paper stick-thing –  _whatever_  – had a dark green colour instead.

Yuuri felt as if he’d stopped breathing.

“Congratulations. You’re one month along!”

Tears. They were already flowing by the time Yuuri cupped his own face with his hands.

He was pregnant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am very sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have just recently moved, school's been biting my ass, I've had so much to fix regarding the move, and I've just been generally too stressed to work on this, but here you go! :D I also had my birthday the 10th!
> 
> I know I mentioned this chapter would have pregnant!Yuuri and, well, he is now, officially pregnant but the pregnancy will be handled from next chapter instead, because I wanted to explore mating season and I have kinks I wish to incorporate into my own story, because I _can_. Hoho.
> 
> I am also very very sorry I haven't been able to respond to comments much, but the reason for me not updating is basically also the reason for me not being able to reply to you lovely, amazing commenters! I'll try to be better for this chapter, and also a huge thank you for over 150 followers on tumblr since I announced it here on AO3. I am very grateful for all your support, please do continue reading and commenting! You're all sweet as pie!


	10. Chapter 10

“Ah, Viktor, your hands are cold!”

Said Russian smiled sheepishly, quickly apologizing, before concentrating heat to his palm, mindful of the temperature. Yuuri grumbled, adjusted slightly in the sofa of their home in an attempt to get as comfortable as possible, before resting his own hands on his exposed stomach. Viktor had gleefully lifted his shirt up to his chest the minute he walked through the door, seemingly unable to hide just how excited he was to be back with his mate and unborn child.

At eleven weeks, he was now showing, albeit not too much. It was a clear swell of his tummy that they could touch together, stroke and dote on, and Viktor was taking advantage of it whenever opportunity knocked. Yuuri didn’t mind half the time, just when his mate forgot to warm up his hands beforehand, because when he did that his touch was simply pleasant, but when he didn’t it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine.

The alpha was downright purring as he nuzzled against the swollen stomach, which had Yuuri’s cheeks heat up to match the fond smile on his lips. Viktor was getting more and more enamoured with him, with _them_. He could tell by how hard it was for his mate to keep his hands to himself, how he hated any minute they had to spend apart (more so than usual anyway) and by the sheer amount of kisses and loving words he was served these last weeks.

Yuuri made a noise that indicated his own contentment with the alpha’s ministrations, leaning back further into the soft cushions. As Viktor planted loving kisses over the slight mound that was now Yuuri’s stomach, the Japanese whispered softly: “I hope they look like you.”

Viktor glanced up at him then, shaking his head softly. “No… No, I hope they look like you, lapochka.”

The Russian leaned up to kiss his lips and Yuuri leaned to meet him halfway, humming appreciatively of his alpha’s affections. All while Viktor was planting kisses all over his face and neck and lips, both set of hands were moving over Yuuri’s stomach. The omega had to admit he felt anxious; he just wanted his sweet baby to move already so they could be sure of its healthy presence at least, but it was too early, even for a demon child.

With a parent being a demon, the power the child fed from their mother would usually make them physically grow _faster_ than a human child or a demon born of humans. It was thus completely normal for demons to show sooner during their pregnancy and reach their fullness sooner too, even if the number of months they carried were the same.

Eleven weeks wasn’t a lot, but Yuuri, well, seemingly gained pregnancy weight in a similar way that he tended to gain normal weight. Once upon a time he’d feel self-conscious, but all he could think about now was the he wanted their baby to keep growing, to get bigger and stronger, safe and healthy, so the fact that he was showing quite a lot already didn’t bother him in the least. His thighs had taken some of the added weight, which Yuuri didn’t mind considering he’d gotten quite thin both before and during mating season. He’d rather have some extra weight to support his body in preparing for the baby than staying slender.

“Did you talk to Dr Kozlov?” Yuuri asked, gaining Viktor’s attention back from his belly.

The alpha demon nodded his head. “We have an appointment at the end of the month.”

Yuuri hadn’t seen his doctor in a while because they decided to spend a few weeks in Hasetsu, away from pretty much anyone but themselves. It had been good for Viktor more than him, actually, because the alpha had been dealing with some rather irrational, overprotective instincts that had made being surrounded by people rather difficult for him. Yuuri hadn’t complained about going away for a bit; the hot springs had felt nice when he’d been as fatigued from the beginning of the first trimester. He’d kept Dr Kozlov up to date when it came to his well-being though, just in case there were any bad changes.

So far, however, the doctor had told him he seemed to be progressing nicely. He’d have his first proper ultrasound next time, and thus would get their first picture of the baby to take with them home. Viktor seemed more eager about that than he was.

They were… happy. Everything felt _good_ , like he had everything he could wish for.

And perhaps that was why Yuuri felt terrified.

-

-

He didn’t want to think about the baby that he’d lost. He’d much rather put that behind himself and look forward, concentrate every ounce of his power and care to the one currently growing inside of him, but he actually found himself thinking about his deceased child more than ever before. It was driving him mad and he _knew_ – for sure – that Viktor was sensing it, sensing something wasn’t quite right, but when Yuuri insisted he just felt off due to the beginning of his pregnancy the alpha laid off, to a certain extent.

But Viktor was hovering, eyes piercing into Yuuri’s soul, because that’s what being mates meant. They had no secrets, so no matter how much Yuuri wanted to avoid confronting the issue of the past pregnancy, he knew he had to.

He just… not yet.

After two weeks where Yuuri was well aware he’d been exhausted, mind constantly plagued by past guilt, and he was standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom. His stomach was sticking out in the gentle swell Yuuri had gotten used to, noticeably getting rounder for each week that passed. His appointment with the doctor was tomorrow, leaving him about twelve weeks along.

He bit his lip. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, running his palm over his stretched-out skin – the same skin his wonderful mate coated with body lotion every morning and every night, just because he _wanted_ to, not because Yuuri asked him to. He felt guilty then. Not just for everything about his past pregnancy, but because Viktor was so good to him, so good to _them_ , and he knew he’d been shutting him out these last days.

As if his alpha sensed that the small wall Yuuri had put up between them was crumbling, he heard footsteps, then Viktor’s warm presence and comfortable, familiar smell hitting his nose. Arms wrapped around him from behind, a big hand coming to rest on the progressively rounder belly, and then Viktor kissed his neck, right above the mating mark. Yuuri sniffed, lips trembling.

“I-it’s like you know when I’m ready to talk,” he whispered with a slight chuckle, his voice cracking slightly.

Viktor hugged him tighter to him, murmuring: “My star, you know you don’t have to keep everything inside. When you feel pain, I feel it too. When you’re happy, I feel happy. We’re connected, but I still honour your need for time before we speak out, but I’d rather have you talk to me.”

Yuuri’s lips kept trembling and he turned around to wrap himself around Viktor in return, taking shaky breaths. “I’m scared,” he finally admitted. “And I know we said we wouldn’t be anymore, that we would just keep moving forward, but I can’t… stop thinking about it.”

The alpha’s hold was tight and protective, nose nuzzling and scenting atop his omega’s head to calm him. Viktor didn’t judge him, which Yuuri knew he wouldn’t do, but having the confirmation still meant the world to him. He took another shaky breath, allowing the Russian to keep nuzzling at his neck. “The more I think about this baby, I also keep thinking about the one we lost. I just… can’t stop it.”

“Who said you had to stop it, zvezda moya?” Viktor’s voice was soothing, hands warm against his abdomen. “What you need to stop… what we _both_ need to stop, is feeling guilty, no matter how hard that is. We are bringing this child into the world and they are going to need our guidance, our support and love and care. They’re not going to replace the one we lost, but the one we lost needs to become a memory, not an obsession, not a constant source of guilt.”

Yuuri knew it was true, he really did, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t already known, but hearing Viktor saying it made him feel, if only, slightly better. Everything they talked about was far easier said than done, but he wanted to be able to live by it regardless.

They rocked together gently, a pleasant silence laying over them as they both had their hand atop Yuuri’s stomach. This baby wouldn’t be a replacement; this baby was different. They would be healthy, happy – _protected_. Both Yuuri and Viktor were stronger, even with Yuuri’s currently added reincarnation-complications.

“I think you kept thinking about our other baby also because you’re still afraid it’ll happen again,” Viktor spoke up when Yuuri finally asked him to lead him to bed so he could sit down. The Japanese looked at his mate who continued softly: “You once told me not to be afraid to lose you and rather concentrate on what we have now, but it’s different now Yuuri. We’re _both_ afraid, because we don’t want to go through the same pain again. We have so much to lose and that fear is natural. I think… we’re allowed to feel that way. I don’t know about you, but it fuels my determination.”

Viktor was gazing out the window of their bedroom, blue eyes suddenly looking darker in the light from the lamp on their nightstand. “I am not letting anything happen to you, to _them_.”

Yuuri’s fingers stroked over his slightly stretched skin and he nodded. “It’s strange… I trust you to do that, but I somehow can’t seem to trust myself. It’s like I’ve put… some of the blame on my conscience when all I should be doing is hate them for what they did to me, to _you_.” Another puff of shaking breath was inhaled; then Yuuri climbed into Viktor’s lap, arms around his love’s neck, face against Viktor’s shoulder and his stomach pressing against the Russian’s, as if shielding it from the world.

“You’re not allowed to blame yourself, Yuuri. You’re really not.”

Viktor’s hold tightened further and Yuuri felt kisses along his neck. “Blame them. Hate them. They did this, not you… not me. We need to forgive ourselves now and…” Viktor’s hand stroked over Yuuri’s slight swell. “From now on, we focus on our baby. To keep them safe and sound, while remembering our lost one, but accepting that this new child means goodbye.”

Yuuri found himself nodding, but despite himself small tears prickled from behind his eyelids, and as he silently cried Viktor held him tight, comforting him in any way he could. When he woke up, Yuuri felt lighter, very much so. He turned in the arms of his alpha, and as he watched Viktor’s chest heave up and down, he decided to listen to what he’d said.

There was no way he was letting the past affect his future in any negative way possible.

Not anymore.

-

-

As they got ready for their doctor’s appointment, it occurred to Viktor that he hadn’t heard any updates regarding the dagger they’d given Kozlov before they even left for Hasetsu. The last thing they’d heard regarding it had been rather bland. He had simply stated it seemed cursed and he had to consult in some of his academic friends to help him. Not that Viktor particularly wanted anything to do with the weapon that took the life of his mate, but if there was a slight chance it could help improve Yuuri’s stamina and revert it back to how it used to be, he’d get invested.

Of course, these days, it didn’t feel like Yuuri needed a cure at all. After the two weeks of hardships where the omega had been dealing with unwanted guilt, he seemed to have bounced back considerably. He just looked stronger and more determined than before, and it thrilled Viktor every time he laid eyes on him.

Even if it had only been a week he felt confident Yuuri was getting better, now all on his own, which was strange considering he was pregnant to boot. Their little one was sucking out a lot of Yuuri’s demonic power now, and yet the happiness Yuuri was experiencing through being pregnant in the first place was making him at least _appear_ more energetic.

Even so, as they were preparing to head for Yuuri’s doctor’s appointment, Viktor wanted at least some good answers. He was pleased with Kozlov’s treatment of Yuuri thus far, but he was getting impatient and… well, he was protective. More so now that Yuuri was carrying his child; the weeks in Hasetsu had done his temper good, but there was only so much his own self-control could do. The fact that he’d already lost his mate and his unborn child once before, and to that disgusting weapon to boot, fuelled the tension in his shoulders.

Yuuri must have noticed, because as his mate put on his coat, completely concealing his stomach, making it unnecessary to even hide his pregnancy from human eyes, he stopped to look at him curiously. Viktor sent him a reassuring smile. “Instincts,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

The Japanese demon smiled softly. “I get it. You don’t like us going outside, but you know I can’t be stuck here for nine months.”

He… did understand that would be rather stifling. Even if the protective alpha in him wanted nothing more than to just shield Yuuri and his child away from the world… he silently wondered, as they stepped outside, locking the doors to their home, if Leo had ever felt this way? He was the only other alpha within Viktor’s group of friends and family that experienced having a pregnant mate. He hadn’t seemed as uneasy as Viktor felt these days though, but then again, Leo de la Iglesia was an alpha Viktor had learned hid a lot of his emotions from the outside, just like Viktor did, so he may have gone through this irrational surge of protectiveness too.

However, that didn’t change the fact that he and Yuuri had experienced such a severe loss first hand, and he’d been protective of his mate more than before ever since. It would only make sense that having his mate pregnant again would again add fuel to that fire, even when the new hormones in them both had settled.

“You’re so deep in thought,” Yuuri commented then, gaining Viktor’s attention. He squeezed the alpha’s fingers, reminding him he was here. Safe and sound. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sure you’d sense it if it was,” Viktor responded with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss Yuuri atop his head. “I was just wondering if Leo felt the same way I do when Guang Hong was pregnant.”

“I’m sure he did.”

Viktor hummed in agreement, though refrained from again pointing out what they’d been through. Yuuri must have been already thinking it anyway. They’d brought it up more than enough, and he didn’t want it to be a topic of conversation anymore. They’d focus on the baby and their strength, making their family and growing once more together; through that Viktor would do anything to protect said family.

Yuuri’s fingers were tightly wound in his. The snow had long since melted, but it still felt chilly so he kept close to the omega demon since the first trimester meant his powers worked rather dully and wouldn’t warm him up enough.

They were close to reaching Dr Kozlov’s office when Viktor suddenly stopped in his tracks in the quiet neighbourhood of the disguised building. Him stopping abruptly caused Yuuri to do as well due to their linked hands. Something… felt off.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed and he raised his head slightly, sniffing the air.

“Viktor…?”

“Smoke.”

“Huh?” Yuuri was pulled close to his mate’s chest suddenly, his hands due to instinct coming to rest over his stomach, pressing it against the alpha.

“I smell smoke.”

No sooner had the words escaped Viktor’s mouth, before the sound of an explosion carried through the air. The ground shook and the Russian’s pulled his mate down with him in an instant, all senses coming to the surface, triggered by the immediate knowledge of _danger_. He heard people scream in fear, running past them, clearly just escaping from the apartment buildings surrounding the street that was filling with smoke.

Everything became chaotic very quickly. Viktor had one thing in mind: Get. Yuuri. Away.

He had just pulled the Japanese from the ground, wanting to pick him up and run when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, claws extracting from his fingers, intending to slice the intruder open, when a familiar scent hit his nose.

Mila.

“Viktor! We have to get out of here right now!”

Sara was next to her, guard up, claws extracted just like Viktor’s. He hadn’t even been aware they were staying in Russia at the moment, them switching between living in St Petersburg and Verona on a regular basis depending on their preference. What they were doing there and whether they knew what was going on didn’t matter, however. Viktor was clutching Yuuri to him and if Mila knew a way out he was willing to follow her if it meant his mate would be safe.

“This way!” Mila grabbed for Sara and Viktor followed, having hoisted Yuuri into his arms now to make sure he didn’t over-exert himself running. They headed into the closest ally, far faster than any humans around them, and powers shielding them from human eyes for now.

“What’s going on?!” Viktor asked in a loud growl, glad at least Sara and Mila were fast enough to keep up with him as they moved further and further away. Yuuri was clutching him, eyes wide, muscles tense and yet anger seeping off him in waves, indicating just how ready he was to protect his baby too.

“Dr Kozlov’s office…was attacked!” Mila was panting, and Viktor suddenly noticed blood.

Demons didn’t bleed unless… someone used _special_ weapons.

“Demon slayers,” Sara bit out through her own pants.

Yuuri stiffened and if Viktor hadn’t been worried him pressing Yuuri further to him could potentially harm the baby, he would’ve kept tightening his hold on his mate. His mind was racing. Demon slayers. _Here_. He knew some still had to exist within the Russian border considering the widespread Russian Orthodox church, but they had been inactive for so long, especially since Viktor almost single-handedly had destroyed members of the biggest organisations after Yuuri was taken from him. It had taken him some time, a year to be exact, but a demon lusting for blood and revenge after a deceased mate was dangerous, far more dangerous than any demon without that fuel to guide them.

Viktor’s growl was feral it seemed to even make Sara stiffen due to her omega status. Mila, having grown up with Viktor in her life didn’t react, but it still seemed to affect her judging by how she bit her lip. Viktor was the superior alpha and if any disagreement between them she would have to bow her head in submission.

Mila kept running in front of them until they reached a house at the other side of the city. By the time they reached it, they were panting, legs burning. Their bodies weren’t human, but even demons would notice a full on inhuman sprint through St Petersburg. She opened the door to the house – Viktor recognized this as one of the family homes Mila’s late grandmother owned – and he stepped inside.

Locks were turned in place, light kept off as Sara showed Viktor and Yuuri a door that had a staircase that led down into darkness. “Down here.”

Viktor didn’t wait for Mila and Sara to follow, but headed down instantly. His eyes could see just as well in the dark as in light and as he stepped down he noticed the basement functioned as a safety room with beds, a small fridge and a computer hooked up. He heard the door close and footsteps carried the female demons down as well.

Pants quieted slightly, and Viktor turned to them, reluctantly lowering a shaking Yuuri to the floor, but still holding the omega in his arms. It didn’t seem like Yuuri’s quivering feet carried him really well, so his mate was leaning most of his weight on Viktor.

“Explain,” he stated, doing his best not to sound threatening, but the urgency in his voice was clear.

As Mila made a beeline to the computer, throwing herself down in it, clearly having a web destination in mind, Sara looked back at Viktor, gritting her teeth slightly. “Demon slayers attacked Dr Kozlov’s office. We were there to– well, that’s not important. We were there. Just a check up, and we suddenly heard noises and screams. You know only other demons work for him, so for anyone to find us means other demons or slayers. He went to check, but the moment he opened the door someone pierced his chest– i-it was a _sword_ of some kind, I don’t know what. They wanted the– hold on.”

Sara was slightly shaking. Viktor felt a flicker of sympathy. While they had been in the middle of whatever had happened, he and Yuuri had been strolling down towards the same office. Undoubtedly, Mila must have sensed Viktor’s scent, having become so familiar with it over the years, and they’d risked their own safety to warn him too. He felt grateful. He didn’t want to take any risks regarding Yuuri, _especially_ not with his mate carrying their child.

“The dagger,” Yuuri gasped.

Sara had pulled up the bag she’d had on her shoulders, pulling out the weapon Viktor would recognize anywhere. His eyes narrowed as he looked at it. “How did you get that?”

“It was in his office, next to a desk with a lot of paperwork.” Sara muttered a curse next in Italian and continued, her expression slightly pained. “Dr Kozlov was dying right there. They were making an pentagram in blood by his feet before we could do shit, so he turned his head and asked us– he asked to take this and get away. So we did. You know about it?”

“It’s the dagger that killed Yuuri,” Viktor sneered.

Sara’s eyes widened.

-

-

_Yuuri looked down at his stomach, already enamoured with the potential for life in there. He felt its soul like a small warm furnace within his stomach. It made him feel pleasant, and he just – god, he hoped Viktor would come back with his surprise soon, because Yuuri doubted it could beat his._

_Not that it was a competition, but he just wanted to see Viktor’s face when he told him that he was pregnant. That Viktor was going to be a father._

_He knew it was what they’d both wanted to do next and just–_

_His happy thoughts were interrupted when suddenly there was a crash. Something – someone – had come through the window and Yuuri instantly cowered as shards of glass spread all over the floor of the apartment._

_Brown eyes glanced up fearfully, arms around his stomach._

_Who–?!_

_“The omega’s here, take him before the alpha_ –”

_There was a demonic roar sounding next and Yuuri knew Viktor was coming back from the kitchen, but before he could move, he felt arms grab him, pinning him to the floor. He tried to scream, but he was being gagged with something that was clearly dipped with a substance, it was clouding his senses, making him nauseous._

_He trashed, hating how weak he was now. They’d gotten him at his worst. Had he not been pregnant he’d easily be able to fend them off, he was superior to them in every way, but_ **now** _– he needed Viktor!_

_He whimpered in distress._

**Alpha please.**

_Screams of dying bodies being ripped to pieces filled the apartment, and Yuuri knew more and more of the ones holding him down in a desperate attempt to get rid of him had to instead try to stop his enraged mate._

**Please.**

_Viktor was strong; he was winning. Yuuri managed to roll around enough to see. He was killing them, every one, they were going to be–_

_His attention was ripped away from Viktor and turned to the one demon slayer that was left, the other having abandoned the pentagram that he’d been making around Yuuri to try to fend of Viktor. His eyes were filled with rage and disgust, and he held Yuuri up by the collar of his shirt. “Go back to_ **hell** _._ ”

_“No, Blinov! The pentagram isn’t finished, it won’t wor–!”_

_The slayer’s words died in his throat, Viktor’s claws having slid through his entire neck, causing blood to spill from his lips instead._

_Yuuri felt the pain then. It spread through his entire body, pulsating from the wound the slayer pinning him down had inflicted on him._ _He couldn’t move. He felt whatever energy he’d possessed being sucked out from him._

**No.**

**Not our baby.**

**Viktor.**

_The man left him laying there, blood coming from his chest. Instead the slayer made a move towards Viktor whose eyes were wide red with rage. He didn’t stand a chance. Yuuri watched – the pain in his chest so great it was dulling every other sense he had further –_ _and when the man hit the floor, his gaze moved up to look at Viktor instead._

_The last thing he saw was the anguish in his beloved eyes._

**I don’t want to leave him.**

-

-

Yuuri’s lips quivered.

Mila’s ferocious typing of the computer had stopped immediately by Viktor’s words, making the others aware she’d been making noise in the first place when it ceased. She looked back at them frowning. “What? That weapon… it killed you?”

Yuuri nodded, his expression hard and slightly pained by just looking at Sara holding it in front of him. His hands were still over his stomach, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. Being  pregnant and looking at the dagger that pierced his chest when he’d lost his first baby was not a situation he’d imagined himself to be in. Especially not when people like the ones that took him from Viktor had been this close to them.

He tried his best to stay calm, but he was scared. Not for himself, but for his baby. If the slayers that had attacked Dr Kozlov’s office were after the dagger, they would be automatically after whoever had it.

Sara, supposedly sensing Yuuri’s distress, put the dagger back in the bag she’d had on her back, and frowned deeply. She then met her mate’s gaze and said: “Baby, I really want us to get out of here.”

Mila nodded and Yuuri watched her turn back to the computer. “Seung-gil is sending a private plane. His uncle’s.” Her eyes met Viktor’s. As her superior in age, even if she was a fellow alpha, and within her kin group, it was only natural to look at him for any decisions they may make. “Where should we go?”

Viktor only took a moment to think about it. Yuuri looked up as the alpha said: “I’m contacting Leo. Yuuri, text Phichit. We’re going to Hong Kong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had an exam thing going on and my life has been really busy in general, but I'm hoping people are still enjoying this story!
> 
> Also: woah, actual plot.. happening? Not just me self-indulging my OTP needs? gASP.
> 
> Please do leave a review! I just love hearing from you guys, you have no idea!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri normally would be pacing, but instead he was fidgeting, trying his best to breathe calmly, his instincts telling him to not in any shape or form move about for the baby’s sake since he’d already stressed his body enough today. They were well disguised and he doubted any slayers could track demons down this fast, considering they had nothing to go on regarding their destination right now. But Viktor not being within reach made all instincts in his head scream, not only because as a pregnant omega in his first trimester he was _vulnerable_ , but because they had just been under attack and he wanted his mate safe and sound with him.

Alphas weren’t the only protective ones. All mates regardless of secondary gender would feel horrifyingly protective in this kind of situation. Viktor had barely been able to leave with Mila to fetch what they needed to evacuate due to how their core instincts practically forbid them from separating.

A part of Yuuri worried if they were being irrational by leaving so quickly. Well, for him and Viktor… perhaps it wasn’t such a hasty decision. He was _pregnant_. Any slight indication that he may be in danger right now shouldn’t be taken lightly. They’d already lost a baby once; he was _not_ about to do that again.

But Mila and Sara…

Yuuri glanced at the other omega who was pacing in front of him, but staying within close proximities. As omegas from the same inner circle they did feel far better being close to one another right now, rather than apart. Especially since their mates were away. However, Sara’s reaction was suspiciously close to Yuuri’s… Something clicked then.

“Sara,” he spoke up quietly, gaining her attention. “Are you pregnant?”

She paused, eyes going slightly wide for a brief moment, before she bit her lip. “We don’t know. That was what we were going to Dr Kozlov to find out before he–” She sneered and slumped down next to him, staying close. “We decided last mating season we still wanted to travel around a bit more before settling down, and I didn’t feel quite ready to be a parent, which Mila respected… So we waited till this one, figured we’d just do it without any birth control, see if it would happen, and my heat is _supposed_ to come up this week, but we wanted to check while we were in St Petersburg _anyway_ so…” She trailed off.

“I understand.” Yuuri swallowed an anxious breath of air and stroked his slight swell of a stomach absentmindedly. “Now that you don’t know, and there’s a threat… you have to treat it as if you are, just in case.”

“Yeah…”

With the hand that wasn’t placed on his belly, Yuuri took Sara’s, squeezing it gently. Somehow it was easier to try to comfort someone else when he was feeling nauseous with worry for his own mate’s well-being.

The first hour ticked by, Yuuri knowing approximately how long it had been since Mila and Viktor left. He wanted Viktor, he wanted Vicchan, he wanted his baby to be safe. He wanted to get _away_. He didn’t feel ready to face any enemies; he felt the need to escape. Every ticking second was making him more and more frustrated.

Then, a familiar scent hit his nose and Yuuri’s shoulders lowered slightly. Next to him Sara did the same.

-

-

Viktor had a frown on his face that Yuuri was almost afraid was going to stick there permanently judging by how long he’d been on the phone. He was speaking in rapid Russian and even if Yuuri understood a lot of it he wasn’t completely fluent. He had gathered Viktor was trying to get a clear view of what was going on. Same with Mila who had been talking into her hands-free for almost as long as his own mate.

To distract himself while they waited for the plane that should be here soon, Yuuri squatted down to stroke his hand over Vicchan’s fur. The poodle nuzzled into his hand and he hugged him close. Animals were so much better than humans, the demon in him thought. They were judgeless creatures, full of love, and ever since Viktor brought Vicchan from their house yesterday, he’d been around Yuuri as if he could sense he and the baby needed him.

He heard Mila say a brief goodbye, before she hung up, sneering slightly to herself. “Seung-gil says the plane’s landing.”

“I think I can see it.” Sara’s eyes were squinting at the grey sky. She had better eyes than most of them, superior vision even for demons.

“Good.” Mila rubbed the back of her neck, and then stroked Sara’s cheek. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Sara mustered a soft smile, but didn’t shy away when Mila made a move to wrap her arm around her shoulders to bring her close.

Yuuri looked at them and tried to find any sign that Sara had pre-heat symptoms. If she was she’d be emitting pheromones already, which Yuuri would have problems recognizing being an omega himself, but Viktor would visibly react in a negative way. Viktor being a mated alpha not on the lookout for expanding his pack, would find the smell of another omega in heat that wasn’t his flesh and blood rather bothersome.

It was what made demons such excellent lovers in the first place. They bonded for life and hardly anything could make them part.

If Sara _wasn’t_ having any pre-heats symptoms…

Mila buried her face into Sara’s hair, scenting her and Yuuri smiled softly. He was rather sure that Sara was expecting too. Although it made him happy, it also made him more anxious for them to _leave_. They were his friends, he wanted their child safe and sound as well as his own. Maternal instincts were coming in ten-fold, Yuuri realised.

Viktor hung up then, putting his phone in the back of his pants pocket, as he brought Yuuri to him with one arm, the other rubbing his temple. “What’s going on?” Yuuri asked softly, noticing Viktor was incredibly tense. Of course, he had been tense from the moment he became aware of the danger that wasn’t too far away, but Yuuri felt he was even more so than usual.

“There are about twenty registered demon families in all of Russia,” Viktor murmured. “ _Every single_ one of them seems to be evacuating.”

“What?” Yuuri whispered incuriously, his own shoulders stiffening, automatically moving further into Viktor’s side. He furrowed his brows, trying to piece this together. It just… didn’t make much sense. Viktor had said he’d eliminated so many slayers when they took him from him, it was almost considered a fearful year of destruction amongst their own kind.

The Nikiforov name had long been famous for their aggressiveness, their power and superiority, so Yuuri had no doubt in his mind that when word had gotten around that the single last heir of the family had practically eliminated organisations of slayers all on his own… well, he couldn’t imagine anyone not finding it at least impressive. For a long time now, Yuuri had wondered how Viktor had managed it, but he always concluded that it had to be rage. The fuel it had given his mate must have been absolutely terrifying.

Mila, having heard Viktor of course, had the same frown on her face as Yuuri. “What is going on?” she asked. “Is it the amount of them… or something they’ve obtained? Some efficient way to hunt us like animals…” The last part was said in a low growl.

“It’s not the amount of them. It’s one organisation. Apparently… the same one that’s spreading in America.” Viktor snarled in contempt, eyes darkened by the hatred in him. “That’s the only country this has been happening in though, with the exception of Russia now. I don’t know what they want and the council are just thinking of themselves, so they’re moving out of here just like we are.”

“Our so-called system is just a joke,” Mila scoffed, pulling Sara tighter to her. “They’re more like a service line giving us updates and enforcing their own rules if we ever break them, you know that.”

“All too well,” Viktor murmured. It was the prize they paid for their otherwise carefree lives. He then wrapped both arms around Yuuri to tuck him under his chin. Said Japanese could sense the turmoil going on inside his mate. They were all very tense, and Yuuri doubted it would subside until they reached the de la Iglesia family residence. There was too much of a problem at hand and… Viktor having even gotten the taste of someone wanting to threaten his pregnant mate once more…needless to say, Yuuri felt like they had reverted back to square one after Viktor got him back.

He stood nestled against Viktor’s neck until the private, decently sized plane landed in front of them. Seung-gil always looked indifferent, but even Yuuri could sense the Korean was a bit more agitated than usual as he ushered them inside, scouting the area before, knocking on the door of his pilot, telling him in Korean to get them out of there.

“Thank you for picking us up.” Sara looked at Seung-gil when they were in the air, the Beta demon having graciously gotten himself a drink before seating himself.

“I see no logic in not doing so,” was his response, which was Seung-gil’s way of basically saying he cared about them.

Yuuri felt flattered.

Sara snorted, smiling despite the situation. Viktor was looking out the window and Yuuri just nuzzled into his side, trying his best to release reassuring pheromones to calm him down to the best of his ability.

Seung-gil glanced at Sara. “Have you contacted your brother?”

“Yes, of course. Now he keeps calling every hour…” The omega demon shrugged, brushing some of the dark hair behind her ear. “He and Emil were in Italy. They’re getting to Hong Kong on their own.”

“What about Georgi?” He looked at Mila next.

“Switzerland. He and Chris are flying in in two days.”

“I see.”

“The whole gang together again, huh?” Sara bit her lip. “Wish it was under better circumstances.”

Yuuri couldn’t agree more. He squeezed Viktor’s hand to make him look him in the eyes, but also just to remind him he was here, safe and sound as of now and they were on their way. The silver haired alpha’s shoulders slumped a little, which right now felt like a victory in itself, and then he placed his hand atop of Yuuri’s stomach, questioning him without even using words.

“We’re both fine,” Yuuri whispered, smiling reassuringly.

Viktor smiled back, and finally, the frown eased out for now. He didn’t remove his hand through the entire flight, however.

-

-

Yuuri could probably count the times he’d seen Phichit Chulanont worried and scared on one hand, despite the fact that they’d known each other for many years. Yet that was the face that met him when they finally arrived outside of his best friend’s home. The Thai demon didn’t give him time to even greet him, before Yuuri was wrapped in the younger male’s arms. He’d expected Phichit to gush, like he’d done when they met after a separation of fifty years, but no, he just held him. Tight and stagnate.

Phichit took a shuddering breath when he pulled away, his entire face reflecting just how worried he’d been until he was seeing them alive and well. “Phichit.” Viktor’s voice was low and commanding, unlike how he usually addressed his omega’s best friend. “Let us inside.”

It wasn’t a request.

Yuuri frowned and wanted to please ask his alpha to mind his manners despite how rigid his emotions were, but Phichit held up his hand to signalise he didn’t take any personal offense. He had an alpha of his own; he understood. He threw his head in the direction of his grand hallway. “This way.”

They followed, and even if they were here because of ill fate, Yuuri did take note of how beautiful the house was. It was stunning; large and spacious with paintings littering the walls from many ages back. Yuuri suspected they were passed down from family to family and as many times before when he was reminded that he was a demon born of human parents, he wondered how it would’ve been if his were alive like for Leo, Phichit and Guang-Hong.

Would they be worried now? Would they seek refuge with them instead, his mother asking him about the baby, how he was feeling? His father patting his back while asking himself and Viktor if they needed anything, in which case he would do his best to help.  His parents had been so good, and for the first time in a while he felt another pang of loss, reminding him just how much he missed them.

Phichit lead them up the circular stairs and into a large living room, adorned with windows that gave them full possibility admire the view of the city far below. It was like walking into an A-class celebrity suite, but there were clothes some places, toys on the floor– it felt far homier than anyone would have expected.

“Guys, you’re here!” Guang Hong was suddenly in a doorway that looked to be leading outside on the terrace.

Yuuri brightened up when he saw the Chinese demon bounce Otabek on his hip, holding the toddler tight as he approached them, relief evident on his face too. “I was– well, you guys know I was. Are you guys, okay? All of you?” His gaze went from each one of them, making sure they all gave him the confirmative nod before moving to look at the next person, until he had laid eyes at least once on every one of them. Even Seung-gil.

Guang Hong sighed out in relief, then his eyes fell to Yuuri and he smiled warmly. He didn’t have to say it, but Yuuri knew he had noticed his stomach, that admittedly was a bit more prominent due to his open jacket. He returned his smile and then held his hands out. “Can uncle hold his favourite nephew?”

Otabek held his hands out towards Yuuri as Guang Hong lifted him up and it felt good to hold him close. “Hey, Beka,” Yuuri cooed softly, gaining the quiet boy’s attention. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” the boy said, voice soft as he looked away shyly, but still holding onto Yuuri tight and comfortable.

“He’s gotten so big,” Mila noted, her smile gentle.

Everyone’s shoulders seemed to have sagged. Everyone except Viktor’s. His arms were folded and he was looking out at the view of their friends’ home, clearly deep in thought. Yuuri bit his lip.

-

-

He and Phichit put Otabek to bed together, while Guang Hong showed Mila and Sara to their room. Seung-gil had retreated straight after dinner. He’d already come to visit some times before, so he had a guest room in the large house he went in and out whenever he felt like it. Right now, Yuuri suspected the beta had gone into the woods for fresh air. Seung-gil dealt with bad circumstances by retreating into solitude and they all respected that’s what he needed; he liked to be alone and contemplate his own thoughts and he then help in his own way.

Phichit had a book in his lap that he read, determined to finish the last page even if Otabek was clearly out like a light. Yuuri couldn’t really blame him; it was soothing for both of them. Finishing up, Phichit put it on Otabek’s nightstand and then leaned over to plant a soft kiss to his son’s forehead.

Yuuri, absentmindedly, stroked his own palm over the bulge on his stomach, feeling himself smile. He felt safe here, so far away from where all the bad things had happened, but he had a sinking feeling his mate wasn’t quite taking in the peace that had settled over them like he had. He was worried about Viktor’s instincts. They were probably going high wire and had ever since Yuuri had been threatened once more.

The fact that he had even let Phichit and Yuuri head to another room actually surprised him a little. He suspected it was because Leo had urged Viktor to come with him for them to have a chat, even so their bond felt strained and Yuuri was glad when Phichit proposed they head up to the balcony where he could sense where they were.

He found Leo and Viktor leaning against the railing, taking in the view. His nose scrunched up and before Viktor could react he had grabbed the cigarette bud from his lip and held it up towards him. “You’ve never even tried a human cig before, what gives?” He asked, tone betraying his disapproval.

“Relax, sweetheart. You know it doesn’t hurt our lungs, we’re not–”

“It’s the _principle_ of it.”

“That’s my fault, Yuuri, I’m sorry.” The Japanese demon noticed that Leo extracted his own cigarette and put it out in an ash tray on the small table on the balcony. “I take one when I’m… stressed. Offered Viktor one.”

“You didn’t force him to take it,” the omega grumbled.

He looked up at Viktor again, who looked genuinely sorry he’d done it, not knowing Yuuri would find it problematic considering they were only really harmful to humans. Sighing, Yuuri decided to put the cig out in the same ashtray Leo had and then just wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, burying his face against his alpha’s chest. “I don’t like the smell,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Then I won’t be doing it.” Viktor kissed the top of his head.

Phichit sent them a smile as he took Leo’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Their eyes moved towards the view again, Yuuri and Viktor doing the same. There was a slight breeze that ruffled at their hair. Yuuri couldn’t see the stars, but the city lights were there and sometimes they were just as gorgeous to look at, actually.

Silence settled over them, and while watching the proof of human life before them, Viktor held Yuuri close, scenting him softly, absentmindedly, and even if he felt his mate calm down a little, there was still a tension to Viktor’s hold that Yuuri really wanted to talk to him about. They hadn’t been alone since the attack on Dr Kozlov, which was now more than forty-eight hours ago.

They needed a conversation, badly so.

“Your guest room is right on top of Otabek’s bedroom, so just down the hall from here. If you guys feel tired.”  Sometimes Yuuri swore Phichit could read his mind; this was why they were best friends. The Thai demon met Yuuri’s gaze with a knowing gleam, then looked up at his own mate, serving Leo a soft kiss to the cheek. “Mm, I think I’m gonna get Guang and go to sleep myself. You coming, honey?”

Leo nodded and sent Viktor and Yuuri a smile. “Mi casa, su casa. There’s also food in the kitchen if you guys are still hungry.” They’d had a brief dinner, but Leo most have noticed neither Viktor or Yuuri had been able to stomach much. The mates before them bid them goodnight and soon only Yuuri and Viktor were standing atop the balcony, gazing outside. They remained that way for about twenty minutes in silence, until Viktor spoke.

“Their house is beautiful, but it feels very open. Everywhere I look I just see _windows_ and I keep thinking back to the night I lost you.” Viktor’s arms around him tightened a bit, he had pressed Yuuri’s head further to his chest, tucked under his chin.

“They came through the windows,” Yuuri whispered.

“They came through the windows,” Viktor confirmed, inhaling a shuddering breath.

Yuuri shook his head and motioned for Viktor to loosen his hold on him, which thankfully the alpha did. Brown eyes that resembled chocolatey cocoa met Viktor’s piercing blue like ice as Yuuri tugged him along to their bedroom, but not without closing the door to the balcony, and pulling down the blinds as well.

-

-

Yuuri’s fingers threaded through his hair and it was soothing him. The moment they’d stepped into their bedroom, he’d locked the door and moved to the windows next. He’d scouted the area with his demonic eyes, trying to locate any possible threat as Yuuri went to the connected bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pyjama, but when his mate came back he had closed the blinds and they’d retreated to bed. Now they were just laying down, enjoying the silence.

Or, well, Viktor’s world wasn’t silent. As they’d laid there he’d become aware he could hear the baby’s heartbeat. The heartbeat of a child that his mate still couldn’t even feel moving. And he knew it was because of his superior powers he could hear it, in a way it felt a bit unfair that Yuuri couldn’t, but once his mate would feel the baby move he supposed it would only fair he could hear its heartbeat, while Yuuri could feel it inside of him.

When he'd told Yuuri, the Japanese demon had looked beyond thrilled, urging him to press his ear further against his stomach.

“Can’t believe you can hear that they’re… right there.” Yuuri’s voice was filled with fondness; he sounded giddy, amazed and happy.

Viktor loved that tone. He smiled and nuzzled at Yuuri’s little swell. “Hey, baby,” he whispered softly. “I can hear you.”

Yuuri’s fingers pushed Viktor’s bangs out of his face, their eyes meeting. The lamp at their nightstand gave them some light, pleasant and nonintrusive due to the ability to lower its levels. They kept it as low as possible.

The omega closed his eyes as Viktor’s lips trailed over this exposed stomach, every kiss loving and tender. Their fingers intertwined and Viktor rested his chin on the swell, but without putting any notable pressure on Yuuri’s belly. “It’s strong. Fast.. and strong. Their heartbeat.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were hurting from how hard he was smiling. He then looked at his stomach, squeezing Viktor’s fingers. “Good job, baby. You made papa relax.”

Viktor emitted a slight, dry chuckle and Yuuri used his other, free hand to stroke over his alpha’s cheek. “Remember everything we’ve talked about, Vitya. We’re in this _together_ and everything that happened– of course, it scared me. I want our baby safe just as much as you, but we’re okay now. We’ll stay sharp and we’ll be okay.”

He watched as Yuuri’s eyes hardened. “I’m not letting anything happen to them any more than you do. My first trimester will be up soon, I’ll start getting stronger again.”

The alpha frowned. It wasn’t that he was doubting that Yuuri was strong. He’d seen his omega fight, he’d seen his love do so many things. They fed off each other’s power, he knew he’d grown up to be this strong himself _because_ of Yuuri. They shared everything – including power. How it worked they would never know; they didn’t know how they themselves even worked – demons – beyond the biological facts gathered on earth.

Everyone somehow just knew their souls split after their forging in hell. That was just something imprinted in them.

He wondered who their child’s other half was, if he had any. Not all souls had a second pice that went with their own, but some even had two halves to their whole, just like Phichit, Guang and Leo.

Viktor sighed, his hold on Yuuri’s hand probably a bit too tight. “I’m sorry I can’t seem to relax. I just keep reliving everything. Yuuri, my… my body is reacting to all this in ways I cannot even understand myself.” He looked at their digits; he played with Yuuri’s now, as if every little piece of his skin was precious to him. “It’s similar to when I lost you but it’s worse this time, because of the baby. I’m anxious even if we’re around _friends_ , people that I _trust_. You know I almost decked Leo?”

Widened, chocolate brown eyes that had been resting on their fingers shot over to look at Viktor instead. “What?” he gasped.

“I _didn’t_ – he just… well, he hit me first.”

“He did _what_?” Yuuri looked like he couldn’t decide who he was mad at.

“No, no I needed it. Cleared my head enough that I didn’t go over to rip you away from Phichit… he could see I was being dumb, but right there and then I felt _threatened_ by him. I never would have before, I wanted to fight, rip his throat out– those instincts scared me, zvezda moya. I never felt that towards anyone I consider friends before.”

Viktor bit his lip, and he buried his face against Yuuri’s stomach, nuzzling it, scenting it. Oh, it hurt to talk about. He wished he didn’t feel so delusional with fear, wished his instincts weren’t getting in the way of a clear head. A clear head would help him prevent anything bad from happening, a head submitting to primal thoughts could be useful in some situations, but in these, when he needed to _think_ , to stay focused, it was a liability.

Yuuri’s grip on his hair had been tight for a moment, but it loosened, and instead he felt the calm stroking again.

“Let’s go for a walk tomorrow.”

Not having expected the change in topic, Viktor frowned and looked up. The face that met him was calm and collected. It grounded him, somehow. A little. He took a shuddering breath and couldn’t stop a slight chuckle from coming up his throat, but then he frowned again and he shook his head. “Yuuri, it’s not–”

“Safe? Viktor we’re here because it _is_ safe. This isn’t Russia. It isn’t America. We’re far away, we’re undercover, left without a trace.” Yuuri sat up slightly, which forced Viktor to do so as well. He looked him deep in the eyes. “We’re not going far. Just down the road and then up again.”

The Russian alpha’s frown kept growing. “What in the world is the point of–?”

Again, Yuuri interrupted him. “We’re going down the road, all the way down, and up again tomorrow. Then we eat breakfast. Then I want to take a dip in the pool. Then I want to spend the rest of day holding you. That’s what we’re doing tomorrow.” The Japanese demon’s nose wrinkled a bit. “Now, I wanna kiss you goodnight, but you got to brush your teeth first. You still smell a bit like smoke.”

Viktor wanted to _argue_. His entire head told him that no. His mate should stay here, within sight, locked in a room, protect him, protect their child – no one could see them, Yuuri was his and his alone and _anyone could hurt him_ – anyone _could_ – He stopped himself. Forced himself to close his eyes and he counted in his head.

 _One_ , he thought, and stood up, giving Yuuri a smile.

 _Two_ , he thought and put toothpaste to his toothbrush.

 _Three_ , he thought and brushed his front teeth. _Four, five, six…_ He continued to brush his teeth.

He removed his shirt, and just put on his pyjama bottoms. _Seven, eight_.

Then he closed the door, turned off the light. _Nine_.

 _Ten_ , he thought and crawled into bed, spooning Yuuri from behind, arms wrapping around him protective, lips kissing on the skin of his exposed shoulder, then his lips as Yuuri leaned his head back to meet his mouth.  _I’m okay. We’re okay_.

He extended his arm out so he could place it on top of Yuuri’s, once more holding it and squeezing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear two heartbeats. Strong. Normal. Yuuri’s voice whispered: “I’m proud of you.”

Viktor hid his smile in his lover’s shoulder.

For now, he was calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to submit to my biggest pet peeve and add a chapter as an authro's note because since I haven't updated in a _month_ I'm sure a lot of people would assume again that I'd abandoned this story, but guys, I don't abandon stories unless I put it in the summary that it has, indeed, been abandoned.
> 
> So rest assured, that if I take long to update it's because my life can get pretty crazy at random times c;
> 
> I hope people enjoyed this story! If you wanna talk to me, you can find me at my tumblr: [viktuuri-o](https://viktuuri-o.tumblr.com/).
> 
> People ask me how chapters are going there and it's really nice to have a better way of communicating with you guys rather than going into the inbox here which I sometimes forget to do, I'm sorry!! c:
> 
> Yurio will be along soon, same with more plot stuff. I'm having fun writing this, hope people are willing to keep following the story along! Do tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you liked it and would be interested in more!


End file.
